Vampire Knight Forsaken
by Juniper113
Summary: Something much darker than the demented Rido Kuran, threatens the peace that has been carved from the 2 years of calm. Something, much madder threatens everything. Evreything up until this point has been done to stop it, before it destroys the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, the Original Story Arcs or its OC!**

_Hi! This is my first fanfic story!_  
_I was inspired for this by my imagination and the Vampire Knight Anime soundtrack. There are elements of both the anime and manga here and spoilers, if you have not already read/ watched it all._

_This takes places after VK Guilty and I am not using any of the newer stuff._

_Please review, and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget  
No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret  
There's a fire inside this heart and a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God? ...

Ok, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night  
Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery  
The riot inside keeps trying to visit me  
No matter how we try, it's too much history  
Too many bad notes playing in our symphony  
So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go  
Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow  
And then you call upon God  
Oh you call upon God

_- 30 Seconds to Mars ft Kayne West_

_Hurricane_

* * *

It is dark, very dark. Yuuki stands clutching her sides, afraid. The one thing she was truly frightened of now was the dark, the idea of not knowing, not been able to see. She shivered as the place got colder and colder.

She opened her garnet eyes wider, trying to see more.

_Don't be afraid… Yuuki chan._

Was that her mothers' voice? She turned her head side to side, looking for someone else, yet she could not see beyond her own nose. She though she was over nightmares, now that she was a nightmare. A Vampire. Bloodsucker, overruled by passion.

_Don't be afraid._

Someone was talking to her, but she did not know whom. Those calm tones were not her mothers. Her mother was dead, gone, buried under the ground.

_With me._

Then suddenly a door opened and light crept in. A younger Kaname stood by the door, his hair messy as always and as handsome as ever. Yuuki smiled and moved closer, however she saw the twinkle of fear in his eyes. His face seemed calm, but Yuuki could always see through her brother. She was the only one who knew him. He often thought he was protecting her, although the reality was that she was protecting him and giving him something to life for.

"Yuuki, come on hurry" He outstretched his hand.

_Hurry Yuuki chan; don't let go of him._

She took his hand and smiled at him. The fear had left his eyes and they stared into each other. But then Yuuki felt a tug on her back. She was ripped away from her Kaname.

"YUUKI!" He screamed in agony as she consumed by darkness, falling to his knees arms outstretched, unable to follow. His light switched off.

It takes Yuuki a second to realize she is safe. She pants heavily, looking around. She feels something on her stomach and sees that Kaname has fallen asleep on her. His soft chocolate coloured hair spreads over her nightshirt and his pale face is like a porcelain doll. So delicate and breakable. Yuuki looks around again, placing her hands in his hair; and sees that they were not even in bed. She had slept on the Sofa, while Kaname was half on her and half on the floor. A chessboard lay open beside her. She looked out the window as the first hues of Twilight shone through.

Kaname groaned as he woke up from his sleep, the first thing he saw was Yuuki and he smiled.

"Time for school."

* * *

A wolf howled in the distance, it's' song full of mourning put a shiver through Kains' body. Unlike many other vampires, Kain did not view wolves as a bad omen, but that howl was so full of emotion it probably would have made even the dead uneasy. He also had never heard a wolf howl like that, anywhere near a place full of vampires. He moved towards the window of his room and stared into the distance, the sky was a pale pink colour with darker shades of purple slowly taking over. Dusk was falling over Cross Academy and soon the Night Class would leave the Moon Dorm to go to the Main School building. He was still unsure to why Kaname and Yuuki Senpai had decided to return to the Academy, because it is a place where Zero Kiryuu would surely find them.

He sighed, the sound of the wolf still haunting him, and looked over his shoulder, his mahogany eyes shimmered finding where his cousin lay. Aidou was still asleep in his bed, half a Pocky hanging from his mouth, his blonde hair stuck up all over the place. He was snoring lightly. It seemed inevitable that they would be sharing the same dorm room again. Dorm Leader Kuran would not be impressed that Aidou was still in bed, sleeping off his Pocky feast from the night before.

"Hanabusa, wake up."

Aidous' brilliant blue eyes lazily half opened and scanned the room for his cousin.

"Just a bit longer… someone as delicate as me needs their rest…"

"Aidou, I would advice you listen to Akatsuki… and I doubt you are as delicate as you would wish." Kaname Kuran stood in the doorway, fully dressed a smirk forming on his face, his eyes glinted and his face suddenly hardened.

Aidou immediately sat bolt upright and sprang into the bathroom, with speeds that Kain had never seen him use before. Aidou would not dare to cross Kaname Kuran intentionally, and he did not particularly want to be punished so early.

"Hmm, I see that some never change." Kaname frowned and moved into the room. He could sense something was bothering Kain. "Akatsuki, is something the matter?"

"It was nothing Kuran Senpai… merely a wolf howling in the distance. I… I have never heard a wolf howl around a place full of vampires before."

They heard a loud crash from the bathroom, but carried on talking. Aidou had probably only just fallen on the floor or walked into the door again.

"You were not the only one that heard the wolf. I can see though, you do not believe them as bad omens, like most of the other Aristocrats do."

Suddenly Aidou pounced out of the bathroom, fully dressed, but his hair was even messier. He closed his eyes and waited for Kaname to acknowledge his actions, but there was only a chuckle. Aidou opened his eyes to see Luca sneering at him.

"Never learn do you, Hanabusa?"

"Shut up. You are worse."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know better than I!"

"Well you still insist on sneaking Pocky in Dorm Leader Kurans' room, he doesn't even eat it. Yuuki-sama does!"

The two began walking off towards the main entrance of the Moon Dorm. Kain sighed, he was tired and they still bickered like children. He moved towards the door, and paused to look out of the window again. The atmosphere slowly began to change around Cross Academy.

Kain shook himself and walked out of the door. He was greeted by Yuuki-sama, who was yawning; her hair fell about her face as she stretched her arms upwards. She saw Kain and immediately shut her mouth.

"Evening… I mean Good Morning Akatsuki."

"Morning, Yuuki-sama. Had a good sleep?"

"I didn't really sleep. Kaname made me play chess with him for most of the day, and then we had to see the Headmaster."

She stifled a yawn. Yuuki had presumed that she would not be as tired as she was at this time in the day. She had spent most of her time awake at night when she was human, patrolling the grounds of this very Academy. A job that Headmaster Cross now took with pride, although he didn't always do it particularly well, leaving her to clean up the mess. She smiled at Kain, she was pleased that he had begun to see her more as a vampire than a human, unlike some of the others how still had problems remembering to call her Yuuki-same. Although she would prefer them not to call her that as it seemed weird. She saw Kain as a close friend, someone who she could trust. Yuuki and Kain had taken on the roles of making sure that all in the Moon Dorm ran smoothly, but they mainly broke up the fights between Luca and Hanabusa. Yuuki had also begun to see Kain and Luca becoming closer.

"I heard a wolf earlier, and I don't think I was the only one… some of the others maybe scared."

"Hm. I heard it to. But wolves are nothing to be afraid of; in fact they used to wonder in the grounds of the Kuran Manson..." She trailed off.

Yuuki and Kain began to walk to where everyone else was waiting to exit the dorm.

The other vampires began murmuring to each other, and the air was full of dread and fear all caused by the single cry of the wolf.

"_I wonder what it would be like to be a wolf…"_ Kain thought. He pushed his fingers through his orange hair and moved next to Luca and Aidou who had finally stopped bickering.

Yuuki stood next to Kaname. She held his hand and immediately felt happy and safe. His eyes shimmered in the light and he smiled at her, a smile that spoke of the relationship they shared. But Yuuki could detect something else in his eyes. She saw dread. Kaname knew that Yuuki was able to see through his calm charade he put on, so that she would not worry as much. Know that she was a vampire he could tell her more than he could, when she was human. But there were still some things he couldn't yet tell her… things she would have to find out by herself.

He had made a difficult decision, but he knew that both of them needed to be back at the Academy, even though he could be putting her in more danger than he had intended.

He had reset his chess board, but this time there was a new King and Queen, and he was but a knight. This time Yuuki was a pawn, useless until she made it, to the other side.

He smiled, he knew he could count on them to help him protect her. She was too precious to them, for them to sacrifice her to the depths of despair.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_I always seem to listen to the song I quoted at the beginning when writing this. For some reason, you may find later, it fits well...  
The songs of wolfs around a place of Vampires, is said to be an Omen. Because of Vampires bestial nature, other animals and beasts usually avoid them or detest them for their habits, even the meat eating animals. Although, there does seem to be certain animals who have natural links to the Vampires, for reasons unknown to both sides._

_I hope you enjoyed and please review. _

_**I'll Show you a Sweet Nightmare Next night...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight was falling over Cross Academy and the nearby town. Headmaster Cross sat in his office. It was going to be a cold night, and he would soon have to go on duty with Yagari, to patrol the grounds. The Day Class were still intent on worshipping the Night Class. Fortunately, he had made the decision to erase their memories of the chaos Rido had wrought, and two years had passed since then meaning that most of the students present during that time, had now left, which included Zero. A wolf howled somewhere near the town. He sighed to himself, and looked out the window. Kaname and Yuuki would make sure that the sudden presence of wolves wouldn't cause the Night Class to become deeply agitated. But he was not sure how the townsfolk would react as the wild beast had never before wandered the town freely. Yagari entered the room, a cigarette hanging lazily out of his mouth, hands in his pockets and frown on his brow. Cross chuckled.

"How many times do I have to tell you smoking is prohibited within the school grounds?"

"This is private quarters, so I do believe it doesn't count here. Your vampires will not be impressed by the wolves... I am glad I am not teaching tonight."

"Actually, you are. You may be able to slightly control them, where the other Night Class lecturers won't."

Yagari frowned, and slammed his hands on the table.

"Why me, Cross? Eh? Just because I am a damned hunter ."

"You've broken my table.."

Yagari stomped out of the room. He was definitely been over worked. Patrolling and teaching, he not only taught the Night Class, but also the Day Class Students so he seldom slept. He sometimes wondered what had possessed him to stay on at the school. Cross never seemed to change, even when he was stressed it was exceedingly hard to detect. He was capable of hiding things... just like the pureblood.

Headmaster Cross, held his head in his hands. He was finding it harder to mask his emotions. He began to wonder how long he could keep up this charade. He rose from his desk and walked across the threshold, and into the hall, trying to catch up with Yagari. Things would change tonight, and some of his past was going to awaken again. He was yet again, caught in the web of Pureblood matters.

* * *

In the Town the market stalls were shut and the remnants of last minute shoppers began to head back home. The town began to quieten, as it grew darker. Nobody who lived in the town would venture out past Twilight, it was an unspoken rule. A rule that had been made by fear of things unknown. However since the Night Class had been started up at the Academy, the unsolved murders had declined in the town, so it was in fact safer to venture at night. But old habits die hard.

The wind swirled through the deserted alleys and streets, carrying leaves in its wake and disturbing a stray cat rummaging through bins for its food. All the chimneys were releasing smoke, the night was going to be cold with snow. As the twilight darkened, it began to snow. The street lamps illuminated the main streets. Children peered out of their bedroom windows, hoping it would settle, contemplating what games they could play in it the next day. An elderly woman peeped between her curtains, and pondered how she would get to market the next day without breaking her neck on the slippery ice. She returned to her armchair by the fireplace, and warmed herself.

She had seen four generations of her family live here in the town, her parents, herself and her siblings, her children and now her grandchildren. Just recently, she had noticed a change in the feeling in town. She didn't know how to explain it, but the town no longer felt as safe as it had done a few months ago. She shook off the feeling, and decided it was possibly her old age, and looked at the picture of her dead husband on the mantle piece.

_At least I shall be joining him soon._

It was then for the first time in her life, that she heard a wolf howl. Wolves never ventured near the town, but the howl had sounded as though the wolf stood on the edge of town, and extremely close by. She knew she hadn't been the only one that heard. She moved towards the front door and stood in the street covered in snow. People in the houses surrounding hers were also on the street, staring in the direction the sound had come from. It had originated from the other end of the street, near the archway that marked the begging of the town. She pulled her shawl closer around her body, and shivered in the icy air. The wind had become threatening, almost blowing her over. She squinted into the distance, feeling as though something was there. The wolf howled again, this time it was closer.

Then they all saw a beautiful white wolf stood beneath the archway, surrounded by snow. It was very hard to pick out, but everyone had seen it. It was not alone. Next to it a dark figure stood, its head pointed towards the crowd that had gathered. An icy shock went through her body, and she became on edge. She looked around to everyone else and saw that they too had experienced the same ominous feeling. She turned back to the figure and the wolf... but they had both disappeared into the air. But the feeling of despair remained, well into the night.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_This chapter takes place at the same time as Chapter 1, with the reactions from The Towns people and Headmaster Cross and Yagari. Things should be made clearer in the next few chapters methinks _

_Anyway please leave comments/ reviews so i know if i am doing things right and keeping things interesting _

**_I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night..._**


	3. Chapter 3

The pale pigments of Twilight coloured the sky. The Night of the Vampires was beginning. Kaname and Yuuki lead the way. They always walked close together, they would either talk or just appreciate the others presence. The Night Class could still feel the unbearable atmosphere, it was almost electric. As soon as they walked through the gates, the sounds that greeted them were unbearable. The chaos of the Day Classes obsession with the elegant and beautiful Night Class, masked the fear and dread some of the Aristocrats were feeling.

The students of the Day class began to push closer, all shouting for the Night Classes attention. The crowd usually consisted of girls all fighting to grab the attention of their favourite Night Class boy. Headmaster Cross and Yagari would do there best to hold them back. Cross usually failed miserably, often been trampled on. It was equally hard for Yagari, because some of the Day Class girls vied for his attentions too. Sometimes his name would be heard above the rabble.

Working alongside the two teachers, were two members of the Day Class guardians. Yori stood, the symbol blazing on her arm as it had done on her friends a long time ago, pushing the crowds back further and further.

"IDOL SENPAI! Over here!"

"Wild Senpai! WILD! WILD! EEE."

"Sensei Toga!"

"KANAME! YUUKI!"

"LUCA- LUCA! We love you!"

"They get worse, everyday they get worse!" Luca muttered "Get LOST" She screamed at the group that began to form around Kain, who was too laid back to tell them himself. They screamed and promptly ran away from him. He grinned and walked by her side.

"Thank you, Luca." He shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled to himself, until he saw his cousin.

"Morning Ladies! Hello, you all look ravishing today!"

"Jeez, Hanabusa. Could you make it any worse?"

Aidou still basked in the worship the Day Class girls would give him. He often would step out of line, and risk exposing them all, resulting in Yuuki or Kaname-sama to scold him. They had only returned a few weeks ago, and he had already gotten himself suspended for three days.

"Yes I could. Hey Ladies. Wild-Senpai adores you all!"

Yuuki meet the eyes of her old friend and nodded, smiling. Yori winked back, as she pushed a bunch of desperate girls back.

They all squealed with glee, and pushed through Headmaster Cross' feeble blockade. Yuuki turned and saw the Headmaster being shoved to the floor, as the girls rushed towards Kain and Hanabusa.

"Kaname... it's happened again..."

"Hm?" He turned to see Cross flat on his face, groaning in annoyance. He smiled, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "First time this week though. Usually its everyday."

"It is Monday Kaname sama."

She stopped and walked over to her old friend and guardian. She bent down and helped him up to his feet. He seemed uneasy, but soon smiled when he realized it was Yuuki.

"Seems I was careless. They love my beautiful Vampires! And seemingly my Hunter friend..."

He looked over to where Yagari stood. He was holding the students back, although some of them were taking the opportunity to harash him.

"Shh. Don't let the others hear you... you'll receive poisoned Pocky through your door. Are you feeling OK, Headmaster? You seem agitated... on edge."

Cross paused. He smiled and reached out for a hug

"Why can't you call me daddy? Like you always did?"

Yuuki recoiled from him, a frown of disgust on her face.

"I will not call you daddy, as you are not my daddy. And I never did call you daddy! I try to help you, showing concern and you shove it my face." Yuuki walked back to the others who had waited for her, having lost patience with the Head masters' inability to hold a serious conversation with her. Headmaster Cross looked sad as she walked away. He knew how to anger her, how to change the subject. She was just like her mother. He wished he could tell her everything, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be the one to tell her, the real truth.

* * *

Kaname had walked on ahead of the other Vampires. The Day Class were no where to be seen. He had managed to slip away from the crowd, un perturbed by their silly obsessions. His chess board was bothering him. He preferred to keep Yuuki away from danger, either having himself deal with it or making sure she had some sort of support, or back up. But this time, she would have to deal with something alone. As long as she full filed her duty, in the end it didn't matter if she lived or died. He shuddered, and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Thinking like that, is not going to help. I am going to make sure, she lives through this._

He looked up to the sky and stopped walking.

"Its going to snow." He sighed. "Sieren, you can come down."

They Grey haired vampire jumped from the tree and bowed.

"Kaname-sama, Shiki and Rima are here. They have news for you, but they can not stay long. They await for you down by the main school entrance."

"Thank you, Sieren. How was your trip to England?"

"It seems the King is still intent on his purges. He wants all Aristocrats, previously loyal to the old King dead. He seems, however, to have most of them on his side. Albeit out of fear. He is also aware of his Nephews' position in the Senior Council. He may act upon it."

"He had picked up the pace I see, you have done well as always... You are very useful Sieren, thank you."

She smiled. He was attempting to be polite to those lower than himself. Kaname had been less cold towards the Aristocrats ever since Yuuki was reawakened as a Vampire. He didn't have the same sunny personality as Yuuki, he knew this. He had lived too long, and seen too much to allow his true emotions to be seen to all around him.

"I am honoured Kaname-sama to be of service."

He nodded and turned, heading towards the main entrance.

"However, Kaname-sama. Although you are keeping the other Aristocrats in the dark, about current events... I have to tell you... I know."

Kaname didn't stop walking, and smiled. He tilted his head towards her and nodded.

"That is because, you are more tied to this than the others. And I wanted you to know."

Seiren bowed, and watched him walk away. She could feel the nervous atmosphere slowly beginning to build again, as a wolf howled once more. She smiled, soon she would be back by her Princes' side.

* * *

Kaname walked towards the entrance of the Academy, the only noise was the wind that encircled around him. Shiki and Rima stood waiting for his arrival. They worked for the new council now, acting as the link between Kaname and the happenings of the outside world. They still had modelling to think about however, so often refused jobs during the day. As Kaname approached, they began to walk towards a small clearing in the trees, to make sure they were truly alone. Rima held a packet of Strawberry Pocky in her hand and threw one to Shiki.

"I sensed wolves earlier, Kaname-sama. I take that it is under your attention. However, Shiki and I don't particularly want to mauled by hungry wolves, we have jobs. We have to keep up appearances." Rimas' blue eyes flashed with annoyance. Kaname assured them both that the wolves were harmless. unless told to attack.

"I take it you are not here, to tell me of wolf uprising, but to tell me of important news."

"Hmm. We were able to locate Takuma. He is currently been kept under lock and key, while Sara returns to England. It seems she has unfinished business with the King. Although, I take you already knew this... yet wanted confirmation."

"And how is President Ark?"

"He is good at his job, Kaname-sama. Royalty does run in his veins after all. However, I believe he is becoming agitated at the constant threat of assassination, now he has stepped into the lime light." Rima sighed. She held the parasol above her head; she deeply wished to greet her friends at the academy, but her and Shiki were needed at the council. They also wanted to avoid questions about Takumas' whereabouts.

"He sends his regards... and also says... "Take care of Lacie, the treacle is getting thicker.". But that doesn't make sense..." Shiki frowned, watching Kanames' reaction to the message. Shiki knew Ark Windsor was no fool, and that it would mean something to Kaname, if not to him.

Kaname smiled and nodded.

" Thank you."

Shiki looked towards the sky. The last shades if the sun shone through the trees, and he could see the full moon beginning to rise. Something was happening, that was way above any of them.

Shiki and Rima turned and disappeared into the fading light. They looked about them, still afraid of the wolves; they were models after all and were delicate to attacks.

"Kaname-sama?" Yuuki stood behind Kaname, even from where Yuuki was standing she could read him. Something was worrying him. He closed his eyes and faced her.

"I am OK, Yuuki. Don't worry." He reached out his arms and held her too him. He stroked her hair, breathed heavily and closed his eyes. He wanted to stay like this forever, forget everything. All he wanted was just her and only her, for eternity.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

_Please comment if there are any obvious mistakes etc, or if you have any questions. but things will becme clearer, like who Ark Windsor is... it may be obvious because of the last name (clue) but never mind._

**_I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki was stumbling through the snow. She was all alone, no one else around, in a place surrounded by snow capped mountains. The shades of a dark night loomed behind her. In the distance she saw the Northern Lights dancing behind the mountains. She felt drawn to them, like they were the only hope left. Kaname was not by her side. She began to fly, over the mountain and through the Lights, into a land of Twilight. She knew this place, it was strangely nostalgic. But she had been here before: she knew where to go. She landed in the city; the houses were stunning as they were carved from the finest marbles, crystals and rubies. Everything shimmered. Then she noticed that other people were around her, they were mostly vampires. She felt light and happy here. All the vampires seemed relaxed and at ease, even when the wolves howled. She looked to the sky and saw a star shoot across it, as the northern lights danced in the sky. A calm wind blew through the streets and it seemed to catch delicate instruments hung from the arches in the streets, creating an eerie yet beautiful hum. She walked beneath an emerald archway, and noticed a familiar boy sat by the side of a fountain made of glass. He wore pure white and held an elegant pocket watch in his hand. As she drew nearer he looked up at her and sighed. He placed his watch into his pocket and adjusted the monocle on his left eye; his white hair fell neatly across his face.

"Z-Zero?"

He bowed at Yuuki, and he smirked at her.

" I am Zero, but this is a dream Yuuki, not real. I am afraid this friendly exchange can only happen here. And you are very late." He looked at the watch and frowned.

"So encounters like this can only happen in our imaginations? Once allies now enemies."

"Yes, Yuuki. I am sorry. This is the way it has to be for now. I am here, in life and in this dream, to serve as your guide. She has been waiting for a long time. "

"Who?"

"Why, The Queen of course! You are extremely late. She has moaned on and on about it. But I don't think she is that angry" He said quickly as he saw a look of panic spread on Yuukis' face. "She isn't like the Queen of Hearts..." He stood and brushed down his suit and checked his watch again. "Shit, now I am late. Err... just head up to the castle." A wolf howled in the background as he pointed behind him.

"That nostalgic melody, almost like a music box, it's so familiar." She listened.

Zero nodded. "Same, its instinct almost." They stood for a long time listening to the music of the place. He reached forward and held her hand. "I await our next meeting, Yuuki. Even if it as enemies."

"I will be waiting." She whispered.

He smiled at her and walked away. She frowned to herself; some of what he had said made no sense, he said that neither could be allies again, yet he implied that it was possible. But how? She began floating up, above the rooftops, and travelled towards the most spectacular building she had ever seen.

It was made from Emeralds and gold, with crystals glimmering around it. The windows were large and reflected the Twilight glow. Before the building stood a statue of an angel, with one wing made from gold, with red rubies for eyes. It was obvious that it resembled a vampire. Yuuki looked closer at this statue, and noticed that its left eye changed to a purple colour and then back to red. She sped towards the walls and screamed thinking she would hit into them, but she glided through unharmed.

Inside were chandeliers made of precious gems, and the halls arched roofs seemed to go on forever, with sparkling silver on the ceiling. It looked like stars. She landed in the room and looked around for some other sign of life. She spotted a white rabbit running across the room, it was chasing a cat.

"That's odd… what are they doing?"

"The rabbit believes it is necessary and the cat does not wish to lash out at it. You have been a long time you know."

Her eyes widened, and she tilted her head over her shoulder. Kaname stood leaned against a door way made of sapphires. He was dressed in a purple suit, with golden cuff lings and an ocean blue necktie around his neck. She smiled when she saw him; he made her feel calm. He smiled when he saw her, she was the only one to whom he could have a true smile for.

"She is waiting for you, you know. She is in this room here." He nodded his head towards the doors behind him, which stretched to the top of the room. "Have figured out where you are?"

Yuuki shook her head.

He walked towards her and his smile grew larger. He stroked her face.

"Okaa-sama told us a story once. Back in the days of the ancestors of the Kuran clan, there was once one other family who shared our power. They ruled the world with us. Purebloods with a greater power than any normal Vampire. They had a power over the living and the dead. This very city was their home, the City behind the Northern Lights." Kaname sighed and crossed his arms. "But one of the ancestors lusted for their power over the dead. A great war ensured, the very war that triggered the wars against hunter and Vampire. The ancestor powered by passion and jealously stole the power and now controls the dead… It was believed the whole of the family were destroyed, eliminated."

He pushed his hand through his hair and smiled slightly.

"I remember… it sounds like a fairy tale." She frowned.

"Now enter through here…" He began to fade.

"Kaname! Don't go."

"I have done my job so far. Oh, hold on. You are not the only one in Wonderland. Remember that." He smiled again, kissed her and disappeared completely. The doors swung open.

She walked across the threshold, towards the doors. This time she could hear what sounded like wind chimes and a distant hum of something that she could not describe. Apart from it was a melody of sadness and triumph mixed into one. The room had columns reaching up towards the never-ending ceiling, and the chandeliers glinted in the dim light. She noticed an empty throne across the room, and found herself sat in it. A wolf howled outside, its voice a crescendo upward. She felt different, and looked down at her hands. Her hands were not hers, a large ring sat on one of her fingers. It was a beautiful rune, that meant nothing to her, but it looked so familiar. Who had she turned into?

_An old friend._

She jumped. Yuuki had heard that voice before. It was the voice that had spoken to her when she had first awoken as a human. The first voice that spoke to her on that snowy night.

_I have slept within you for a long time, my dear Yuuki. Please do not be frightened; there are some things, memories, which were not awakened when you were reborn… things that one has to find out for them. Now, let me see you properly._

She drifted from the throne, and found herself stood before a beautiful woman. The woman glided off her throne, and moved towards Yuuki. Her dress fell about her and rippled as though there were a wind within the hall. It was made from the finest red silk, embroided with rubies, amethysts and lapis lazuli. Her skin was snow white and her eyes were sapphire blue. The woman's hair cascaded off her shoulders and it was a golden colour. The woman touched her hand against Yuukis' face and smiled sadly at her.

_So this is the voice that has guided me, all those years ago?_

"I am sorry for the trouble I have caused, events that cannot be altered. And that I have ensnared you in this broken Wonderland." A tear rolled down the woman's cheek. "This place is no longer like this. It is an evil place now, Yuuki. I have brought you to how it once was, in its finest hour."

"You are a member of the original ancestors?"

"Yes, my dear. I am the ancestor of the Windsor clan." Her blue eyes shone at Yuuki, with happiness.

Yuuki stared around the castle hall.

"Is this… where we go when we die?"

"It used to be. Now the dead wonder in the land of the living, without rest for eternity. A sin has been made and they are the ones to pay."

"It is very beautiful."

"Arigato. It took me years to perfect this place." She swept her hand around. "The Aurora was even harder. But it is no longer like this… anymore."

She walked over to Yuuki and kissed her head. "You are my hope, dear child. I shall be united once again with my granddaughter."

Yuuki held her hands together and thought. "A member of your family still exists? I take it is not me!"

The Queen laughed. "No it is not you, my dear. You are my vessel."

_So, this woman lives inside me?_

She could have been like you. Yuuki, my time is running out. you must delve into your memories. Start piecing the jigsaw together, replace the blank faces in your memories with the real ones. Please, you can not fail …Open Your Eyes."

* * *

_Your Mother... she wishes you well. F-forgive us our sins... please, forgive us all._

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_This is a short... clue or hint at future things. it serves as a deivce to help Yuuki understand certain parts of what will happen and thus you as reader. As the reader, you will generally have the same insight as Yuuki, but maybe in some places you will have more of an insight than she actually does._

**_I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next night..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the Night Class Lecture room. She sat upright and rubbed her eyes. Kaname was sat beside her, with his eyes closed. His hand went through his hair and he opened them to look at Yuuki. He smiled.

"I was about to wake you. It's Yagaris' Ethnics Lecture next. He will not be in any mood for slacking tonight." He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked the strands of hair that fell about her face.

"Hm. All hunters have the same impatience…" She stared sadly ahead of her remembering the dream, and Zeros' haste to move away; to be her enemy.

Kaname nodded and began to flick through the book open in his lap. Yuuki crossed her legs into the chair and leaned against his shoulder. Her dreams lately were becoming unpredictable. Sometimes they would be her memories of her parents and past, but then sometimes they would be memories, that weren't hers.

Even though the wolves had long ceased in howling, the Night Class were still tense. The Omen of the Wolf, travelled back far into vampire history, they had been enemies even longer than they had been with humans.

Aidou leaned back against the window pain, holding the turquoise marble in his pocket; he peered up into the now dark sky. The full moon shown into the room. He remembered something from a long time ago. When he had heard a wolf for the first time when he was a small boy, playing in the grounds. He had gone stiff with fear, not knowing what to do. He had been told the story of the ancient disagreement between Vampire and wolf, two beasts that prowled the night. Wolves' summoned powers that could bring death to any Vampire and Vampire could drain the wolf of what they needed to survive. He had heard something behind him and turned in fright clutching the marble. He saw the young boy, Kaname Sama, who had given him this very marble.

_"Don't be scared, Hanabusa. The wolves are on our side for the time being. They have no wish to harm you." He had offered out his hand to Aidou trembling arm._

_"How do you know? Are you a freak or something cause you can talk to wolves? Anyway I was not scared!"_

Kaname had then lowered his hand, and backed away from him, and disappeared into the trees. To this day it still made Aidou shiver how he had disrespected Kaname Sama, and had vowed he would never again. He no longer had that same fear of wolves that he had once before. But he could help feel afraid now. Something strange was about to happen, he could feel it.

He sighed and returned to his seat, just before Yagari walked into the room.

"Right Vampires, Let me make this clear" He shoved his books onto the desk. " I want no nonsense tonight. I don't care if you think the wolves will rip you limb from limb, you will listen and take note. If not then my list will get bigger. Ok? Lets begin."

Some time passed and Aidou spun his pencil around by his fingers and yawned as Yagari began the lecture. He looked back to Kaname and Yuukis' table. The packet of Pocky he had left earlier had gone. He smiled to himself, until he saw Luca sitting in front of him, waving them around in front of his face.

"Damn you bitch!" he slammed his hands on the desk and growled at her.

Yagari looked up from the whiteboard.

"Aidou! Please restrain yourself. I'm not in any mood tonight, for such fowl words!"

Aidou sat down, and mumbled an apology. He apologized mainly to avoid Kaname's discipline. Even so, Kaname hadn't seemed to notice the commotion. He was still looking at the book before him.

_What's so damned interesting about an Ethnics book?_

All of a sudden, the atmosphere became tense and a faint sound of a music box filled the room. The Night Class began to stir, murmuring amongst themselves. Why was it so familiar?

Aidou heard a sound behind him and spun round, to see small cracks appearing on the lights went out one by one.

"What in the name of God, is going on?" He looked to see Kaname still looking at his book and Yuuki still resting against his shoulder. Had they somehow frozen?

Before he could move to them, the doors to the lecture room burst open and the windows smashed one by one.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood before them. Yagari slowly reached under his table for his gun, he noticed that the Pure-bloods had frozen, they had not moved for a good few minutes. Somehow, this unknown creature before him seemed familiar. But he had to shoot now and ask questions later. Before he could release his gun a voice floated from the back row.

"I think it would be best to introduce yourself, before the hunter there shoots you and the Aristocrats die of this atmosphere." Kaname had closed his book, and nodded towards the figure. Yuuki stared at the cloaked person, feeling a strange sense of recognition. She frowned as she sensed a spiritual aura about it.

_You are not the only one in Wonderland…_

Kaname's voice filled her head. Yuuki felt that this person stood before her needed her protection; they were one of the same.

The figure took a deep breath, and hesitantly took down its hood.

"I am Alice Windsor." Her voice echoed around the room, it twinkled with power and sadness. The girl had black hair that reached just above her chin flicking outwards, skin much whiter than any of the Aristocrats had ever seen and eyes of emeralds, that glimmered despite the fact that they seemed devoid of any emotion. She grinned and made the peace sign. The music box faded.

Gasps echoed around the room. Alice Windsor was the Princess of Britain and belonged to the Pure-blood family of Windsor, a long line of powerful Pure-bloods on par with the Kuran clan. Her brother was Ark Windsor, who was the current head of the Senior Council. They had both been exiled when their parents had died, suspiciously. Ark was the first to go; labeled traitor to the throne, he was exiled a few months after his parents deaths. However what happened to Alice was never truly known. She lived in Britain for another 100 years and was then announced mad. She was presumed dead 300 years later. This all happened 500 years ago.

"The Mad Princess…" Luca muttered.

"One could say that yes." Alice turned her head towards Luca, and smiled. Luca shivered, her eyes were still. "Please don't judge me by any rumours you may have heard. I can assure you, not every one of them is true."

Slowly the glass from the windows floated from the floor back into place.

"Erm… Ok everyone. We have a new student then. But I insist we get back to this lecture. Welcome Alice, to Cross Academy, and sorry about nearly shooting you…"

Yagari didn't know why he was been polite to this child before him. She was a Pure-blood, his natural enemy. She met his gaze and nodded.

"Sorry, for barging in." Yagari recognized those words. Words that he himself had used a long time ago, when he had first started out as a hunter.

* * *

He had been sent to Europe 21 years ago, on a mission from the Hunter Association. He was still a rather new hunter, yet he had already displayed a suitable amount of talent. His mission was to locate a certain Pure-blood Vampire and bring it back to Britain, alive. He would have been handsomely rewarded. It had apparently gone mad a long time ago and spent its days killing all in its path. He managed to track it to an old abandoned Castle, in Germany's countryside. Neuschwanstein Castle was its name. The castle was beautiful. It reflected gold in the sun, and the windows shone and gleamed in the light, the castle had been abandoned for centuries. He inquired at the Local village about any mysterious murders; surprisingly there had been none. This shocked Yagari, because whenever a local village was nearby a Vampire haunt, especially one who supposedly murdered all in its path, there would be a handful of unsolved murders. In fact, the woman at the bakery even said that it was very peaceful lately. He made his way towards the castle and spent much of his day searching the vast place for signs of the Vampire. He became well and truly lost. The long hallways in the castle became an inescapable maze. He found himself in the library, and sighed. He had been defeated by the castle. The last light of the day shone through the window, and he noticed something golden shinning on the table, below the staircase leading to the top shelves of books. He placed his gun on the table and picked up a small golden pendant. Engraved on it was a crest. He looked closer and recognized it as the Kuran Family crest. He then heard the sound of an organ playing somewhere from within the castle. It was a beautiful, nostalgic melody, that twinkled and sung through the castle. * He picked up his gun and kept the pendant in his hand, and ran towards the door. Before he could open it, it opened right into his face. The last thing he remembered thinking was "Shit..."

A small hand touching his awoke him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

He opened his eyes to meet those of an emerald green. He sat up immediately. A small child knelt before him, with eyes completely empty of emotion and short black hair, reaching to her chin. He looked around and saw he was in a living room, laying on a lounge chair. He touched his head and felt a bandage wrapped around it.

"You retard! What did you think you were doing sneaking around like a pillock? Thanks to you, I knocked you out. You could have had the decency to knock."

He looked for his gun and found it near the door. In his hand was the small pendant. The girl was fuming, he was unsure whether she was mad with herself for the accident or if she was about to rip him to peices for trespassing.

"D-did I bleed?" He asked

She looked up at his head. "Yeah. Tasted nice."

"What?"

"I jest with you, sir. Jeez... the thought of human blood repulses me."

"Why didn't you bite me, vampire?"

She snarled and backed away. She was wearing a red dress, with a lace rim. She outstretched her hand to something out of his sight. It looked like she was holding an unseen hand.

"You need to stop being so nosey." She grimaced, and that's when he noticed her empty eyes, like glass.

Somehow, he could see the outline of scares on her face in the strange light. He gasped as suddenly she flashed, and before stood a sobbing version of this girl, blood pouring from her, eyes swimming with tears, pale skin dirtied and shackles on her neck and hands, her once opulent dress reduced to rags.

"Oi!"

Her shout brought him back. She was normal once more, giving him a wierd look.

"Did you hit your head too hard or something?"

He thought he could hear another voice, one of male saying:

_"Baby, he is hunter. I think Britain wants you back."_

Fear had spread across the girl's face, but it did not show in her eyes.

Her eyes flashed.

"Please, do not send me back to that God forsaken place... you do not know... what I have been through."

His mind flashed back to the image he had just seen of the girl. He shivered; but she could still be a threat. As though reading his mind she answered.

"I am no threat to the humans, hunter man." She grinned. "I hate human blood."

Somehow, he knew she was telling the truth, the main reason, he was still in the land of the living.

Yet something about her bothered him.

"How old are you?"

Her mouth smiled. "I am 13 years of age, sir."

He narrowed his eyes. She was avoiding the question. He stood and looked at the pendant in his hands.

"Here, Kuran" He threw the Pendant to her. "I won't turn you in as a way to thank you." He pointed to his head "And don't tell anyone I let you off. It would ruin me."

She remained clutching thin air, and nodded.

"Sorry for barging in… it was highly rude." He turned and walked towards the door and picked up his gun. He opened the oak doors ad found that they led into the hall. He looked over his shoulder at the girl. For a moment he saw what she holding. She was holding a handsome young mans hand, he wore old fashioned clothing. He was looking at her with a concerned expression. The man was transparent and glowing blue. _A Ghost? _He shook his head and looked again. The man had gone, yet she was still clutching thin air, and was also smiling at the pendant in her hand. As he opened the door to the cool night, he heard the melody play once again. That hit to the head was making him see and here strange things.

He remembered walking away from the castle and he had thought how lost she had seemed. As though everything around her as new to her and they way her eyes spoke of horrors of deranged Wonderland. He sighed to himself. he had no idea how he would explain the mission in his report. He lit the cigarette in his mouth and slung his gun over his shoulder.

* * *

Alice began to walk towards Kaname and Yuuki. As she walked the Night Class all stood and bowed. Aidou looked at her all the way. She was definitely beautiful, but she looked no older than 14, yet she should at least look the same age as her brother, Ark Windsor who was 21. She had the air, of someone much older than her supposed 700 years. And she didn't seem that mad, she had a bubbly and happy personality. But that didn't explain the emptiness in her eyes. That's when he saw him. For a slight moment, Aidou saw a young man walking by her side. H wore old fashioned clothing, and looked almost exactly like Dorm leader Kuran. He seemed to be urging her to keep moving, to go on. The man then disappeared. It took him a moment to realize that he just seen a ghost.

_Who is this Alice Windsor? And what are her intentions at Cross Academy?_

* * *

**Authors note:**

_Look up the name of the castle on Google if you want to see it, as it is very pretty._

_So with Alice Windsor, i imagined her with the appearance and general personality as the manga version of Seth Nightroad/Augusta Vradica from Trinity Blood and also the madness of Alice from Pandora Hearts. Basically, she has many personalities,many. I mean loads. Too many to count._

**_I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice walked through the grounds. The Night lectures had finished and she decided to try and escape from the Aristocrats, preferring to keep a low profile. She didn't like their questioning gazes. None of them spoke the questions, but she knew what they were thinking.

_Stay away from her, she is mad. Why is she here? What does she want with us? She is evil, her eyes… there is nothing in them. Why have they chosen now to step in the limelight? They were supposed to be dead._

She tugged at the uniform, which seemed crude and was very uncomfortable. She preferred the Black Day Class uniform. She didn't like to wear white anymore. She walked further and further from the academy. She ran her fingers through her hair and chuckled. The lectures had been uneventful, she had been alive long enough to know almost everything. She only really paid attention to Toga's lecture; he was an interesting human.

Alice kept walking and found herself by an old building. She marvelled at its strange beauty, and touched the stonework. The building held memories of days when it had not been abandoned, memories of a family. A happy family. She turned and walked towards the forest behind her. Sadness consumed her; it had been a long time since she had been part of a truly happy family. A twig broke behind her and She chuckled to herself.

"Hey there boy." She smiled as a snow-white wolf padded from out of the trees. She reached next to her, but stopped herself. She cursed underneath her breath and began to walk further into the woods. She had made him promise not to come with her; he hadn't seen his brother in a long time.

* * *

"I am telling you Hanabusa, Rima and Shiki were here before!" Kain messaged his neck in annoyance. The Night Class had returned to the moon dorm early and the two cousins sat in the main Lounge, near the roaring fire, having a heated argument about their friends. "I saw them, I saw her parasol!"

"Don't be a fool! Why would they come back here without saying hello?" Aido slouched back in the armchair munching on his Pocky. "That atmosphere before has been played with your brain!" He waved his arm in annoyance.

Luca stood by the window. She could hear Kain and his cousin bickering, but she wasn't paying attention.

"It's odd." She murmured. Kain and Aido looked up from their places by the fire. "Why would the rightful heirs of Britain, make themselves so publicly known?"

She stared into the darkness, and squinted as she saw a white figure dart into the trees. Kain rose from his chair and lent against the window, looking at Luca.

"Maybe it is part of their plan. I assume this will not be the first and last time Purebloods keep their agendas secret until the last possible second. We will just have to trust Kaname Sama's calm, and also trust his judgment of Alice Sama."

"Jeez Kain, have you really forgotten the last time an unexpected student arrived? Miss Kurenai brought us some real problems, despite Kaname Sama's calm charade." Luca frowned at him.

"No, this time it is different. Dorm leader Kuran knows her. He acknowledged her. He respects her, and he is not the only one." Aidou stared into the fire. He had watched the three Purebloods throughout the lecture, they all knew each other and had talked and smiled like friends… like family. Yet there was something strange about the young Alice. She had an air of something much more sinister than her smiling and happy mask.

"Maybe they have some sort of family connection?" He accidentally spoke his thoughts.

"Ha! Aidou, you' re really obsessed, with Dorm leaders Kuran. I think you need to give them more Pocky." Luca smiled at him.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Luca sneered at Aidou. "With all the research you have carried out about them, you should at least know!"

Kain looked up to the ceiling. They were going to argue again, but he didn't blame Luca. Unlike the others, Kain trusted the new student. She seemed normal enough and was jolly, even more so than Takuma… if it weren't for her eyes…

Kain chuckled. "Wonder what that peace sign was all about?"

"She has been in hiding for a very long time, you know." Seiren stood by the bookcase frowning. "She hasn't had the company of Noble Vampires for a very long time."

Kain nodded. It was something none of them would be able to understand, except from Yuuki. She had made her first public appearance Last year at the annual Vampire ball. She too had been unsure how to act. Sieren looked at him and smiled, she was glad that at least one of the nobles weren't passing condemning judgement on the young girl.

**_Not that she's young…_** Sieren thought.

Aidou cast his eyes from the fire, his blue eyes danced with confusion in the light from flickering flames. He didn't wish to tell any of them about his spiritual sighting. "But… why is she here?"

* * *

Kaname shut the door behind him and leant against it. He buried his head in his hands. Yuuki was sleeping in the other room; she had fallen asleep on the chemise, as she had been reading. He had looked up at her to find the book resting on her head. He had chuckled to himself, and carried her to the bed. He tucked her in and watched her sleep for while. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

As he buried his head in his hands, he thought of her nightmares, they would never cease until she could piece together the jigsaw. Maybe even after then it would continue. He pushed his hair from his face and walked over to the chessboard. He had made the announcement that they would return to Cross Academy a few months earlier.

_"Eh?" Aidou pouted. "Why?"_

_Kaname glared at him, and Aidou quickly smiled and rubbed his head. "It's cool (:3)"_

_Luca and Kain frowned. They were all stood in the recently rebuilt Kuran Manor, rebuilt grander than ever. The Aristocrats knew they would not be able to stay, due to the fact the Manor was soon to be the new Senior Vampire Council, one free of corruption. Hopefully._

_"But, that is surely a place where Zero will find Yuuki Sama…" Kain said. Yuuki also looked confused, and her face fell at the mention of her old friend. Sieren just stood and began to take it all in. She was much more clever than he had expected, she had known since then._

_"Anyway, don't we need to work with the new council now, Kaname-Sama? President Windsor may need the extra help." Luca suggested._

_"We will be of more help to him, at the Academy. And as for Zero, I believe he completed school at the end of last month. That means if we go next month, he will not be there." He pointed back to Yuuki and said "Yuuki never finished school."_

_"Oi, don't bring me into this! I have had tutoring" She crossed her arms, pretending to be mad._

_"You don't have to come." Kaname shrugged. Suddenly the Aristocrats seemed happy with the idea. He knew that that would make them go._

_"Yuuki-Sama, will probably want to see her 'Daddy' again any-" Aidou began. But before Kaname could do something about him, Yuuki had begun to fling books at him._

_"Ow! Ow! It was a joke, Yuuki-Sama. Sorry! Ow!" Aidou began to run around the room trying to duck her very accurate throws._

_"He isn't my daddy! He is a friend! More like a strange, hyperactive uncle."  
_

The others choose not to help Aidou and Kaname did not prevent Yuuki from throwing books.He sighed and crossed his arms. He had then told Sieren to go back to England for a short while. To spy on the King. England was her home country, so she knew her way around more then the others. And she was more important.

He stood over the Chessboard. It was his turn. He moved the White Bishop away from the black castle and waited. He leant back in the chair and stifled a yawn.

_"Some things never change."_ A familiar voice floated towards him from the door. Kaname looked up and chuckled.

"Nor do you."

The ghost stood with his arms crossed in the doorway. His messy hair fell about his face like Kanames' and he grinned at him. His voice echoed as though they were in a large hall.

"Have you mastered the art of picking up things yet?" Kaname asked.

The Ghost pouted and walked over to the bookcase. He picked up the book and began flicking through it. "_Yes, thank you for asking. I have been able to do this for about 10 years now. I just can't feel anything…" _His voice trailed off.

Kaname nodded and closed his eyes. He knew how difficult it was when one couldn't touch the person one loves. "I couldn't acknowledge you in the lecture today-"

_"I know that, don't be silly." The_ Ghost waved his hand in annoyance at the apology. He then grinned. _"Hehe, I am finally older than you!"_

Kaname raised and eyebrow. "We are both the same age currently. Mentally you will always be younger."

_"Eh? Your so harsh"_ The Ghost acted annoyed. _"Oh, yeah. Before I forget."_

**_Yuuki has inherited his traits I see. I suppose it runs in the Kuran gene, for those two_**. Kaname smiled. His younger brother had been one of the only reasons why he had lived in such lonely times. It has been some time since he had last seen this ghost, in fact it was the night the Kuran Manor was reduced to rubble, Juuri and Haruka dead amongst the dust.

The ghost walked over to the chessboard. He put a finger to his mouth in concentration and picked up a black knight and moved it closer towards the white queen.

_"She said he would be coming sometime soon and I can feel his presence._" He looked down sadly and closed his eyes. _"She made me promise not to intervene you know. All I want to do is tear the bastard limb from limb."_

He clenched his fist.

"It's something she herself has to deal with, in order to banish her demons. Plus, he is clever enough not to come… properly." The Ghost nodded. Kaname was always right. Always. "However, it does seem strange for him to pay such a visit, so early on… he is not supposed to know yet…"

Kaname peered over towards the door. The ghost that was sat on the table followed Kanames' gaze.

"Hanabusa, it is awfully rude to eavesdrop." Kaname sighed.

**_Shit…_** Aidou gritted his teeth and walked to the door. He looked over at Kaname and then to the ghost. He could've run, but that would make the punishment worse. **_Shit, shit, shit, shit. I am going to die._**

"Well? Is there an excuse?" Kaname massaged his temples.

"Sorry, Dorm leader Kuran… it's just…"

"Just?" The words cut through Aidou as though Kaname slapped him. He gulped, finding courage to speak.

"I can see him." He pointed at the ghost.

_'Oh." _The ghost smiled and waved. _"I see my Onii-Sama has really put the fear of God into all of you?"_ The ghost chuckled.

"Onii-sama?" Aidou stood, frozen in shock.

Aidou looked at the ghost. It dawned on him how alike to Yuuki he looked, yet also like Kaname. The ghost glided over to the window, arms crossed, signs of worry dancing on his face. Kaname silently cursed and turned to Aidou, who stood uneasily.

"This is Dante Kuran. He is one of the Ancestors of the Kuran clan." He thought for a moment, in hesitation. "Like me."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_Just a reminder, in the mange i believe it was Takuma who was told of Kaname been an ancestor and in the anime it was Zero. Therefore, Aido does not know that Kaname is an Ancestor of the Kuran Clan and thus is probably confused. Poor kid._

_**I'll Show you a Sweet Nightmare Next Night... **  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Alice walked as though she were heading back to the Academy. She walked slowly, biding her time waiting for the inevitable. Her eyes glowed a dim red, as a mist descended upon the valley. She looked at the wolf beside her and murmured:

"Find him."

The wolf stopped and watched as Alice slowly walked into the mist. Behind the trees a herd of wolves appeared, observing their leader waiting for a command. The white wolf let a howl escape his lips, one that floated through the darkening midnight. The packs eyes turned red, and they stalked into the forest to find their Lost Boy.

She kept walking, enclosed by mist. She had a lot to do tonight and not much time to do it in. As she walked a memory stirred inside her; and at that very moment Kairen was stood at his window, looking into the valley below seeing the mist forming. He pressed his hand against the window and smiled.

* * *

A young Kairen Cross was walking down a dimly lit street. His short white hair was messy and his glasses hung off the end of his nose. He pushed them up with his right hand and sighed. In his left hand he carried a stack of schoolbooks. He hated his after school detentions, normally for sleeping too much. Evenings were busy for him, hunters needed training. As he kept walking he began to feel slightly uneasy as a thick mist descended from the sky. He began to speed up his pace, not liking the atmosphere that had suddenly come about. That's when he saw a shadow move from the mist. He stopped and immediately shot his right hand into his jacket. The figure moved closer and closer. Kairen squinted.

A young girl suddenly emerged from the figure. She was a very small, with short dark hair and green eye. She wore a navy winter coat with a lace trim, and a small blue rose was holding her fringe from her face. As she walked closer Kairen saw her eyes were distant, almost as though she were blind. Her eyes found his and she smiled.

He dropped his books as a gust of wind plummeted him from behind and fell to the floor. His glasses fell from his nose and landed to the floor with a smash. The shards of glass splattered outwards and his glasses skidded to a halt in front of the girl. His eyes widened, as he saw he bend down and pick them up.

Laughter erupted from the girl, but as he turned onto his back he saw a concerned face peer down at him. He shivered as he realised her eyes remained still, a vacuum. He groaned and managed to get to his feet. He collected his books and then stared at the girl. She smiled and held out his glasses. Somehow the glass had gone back into the frame, as good as new.

"Tck. Thank you."

"Idiot." She smiled at him extending her hand, he took it and they shook. "I don't suppose you know where the Kuran Manor is?"

"What do you want with the Kurans?" Kairen moved his hand into his jacket, hand on the holster of his bloody rose.

"I can't tell you that." She sighed heavily, muttering a curse under her breath. He frowned. How old was she?

Kairen pulled Bloody Rose from his holster aiming it at the girl. Had she known this was going to happen? The gun now separated the two children, the mist hung loosely.

She closed her eyes.

"I can not allow other Purebloods here!" he growled. "You may be a danger to the Kuran Household!"

"Are you brian dead? Or just high on premature testosterone?" She stood there and opened her eyes, colours of blood.

"Shoot first, ask later!" He pulled the trigger.

The three bullets hurtled towards their target. The target opened her arms wide as the wind picked up again swirling around her. The bullets went through her as though she were a ghost, leaving no trace of their existence. They exploded into the anti vampire ring behind her. She seemed unfazed and grinned madly.

"Kairen! Did you just pull your gun on Alice?" Juuri came running from behind him, her hair flying and worry on her face.

"Juuri sama." Kairen gasped. He was protecting her from this threat that stood majestically before him.

"Bloody Rose accidentally fired, Juuri. He fell after all, and guns are very unstable these days… especially now the hunters have modified our weapons." Alice grinned at Juuri.

Kairen still stood frozen. **_This girl…_** she just covered for him. He looked at Juuri and nodded. She smiled back.

"Well I hope you gave Alice here a nice welcome. She is going to be our guest for a short while."

"Y-Yes, Juuri sama!" Kairen bowed, and felt her hand ruffle his hair.

Juuri attended his school and was in his class. He had admired her from afar for a long time, until one day she asked him, HIM to tutor her. Haruka hung behind her like a constant shadow. Her youthful looks meant she could pretend to be much, much younger than she actually was.

The two girls began walking away together.

"Bye-Bye, Idiot Cross." Alice waved.

Kairen followed them with his eyes until they left from sight. How did she know his name? He then looked at his bloody rose. Did vampires make this?

For some reason, that episode made the two good friends; something that Kairen had never thought possible with any other Pureblood than Juuri…his love for her was unreturned. She already had her knight in gleaming armour. Haruka.

Kairen was just a puppet in the hands of the puppet masters. But in the end he did not mind; as long as he was part of Juuri s life, he would always be happy. He just hoped that one day, Zero would feel the same as him. A world full of hatred was not worth it.

* * *

Zero walked along a path, winter leaves forming a canopy above him. Night was falling quickly. He drew his long brown coat about him, keeping out the cold. He could still feel, feel cold, warmth and emotions. Invisible daggers dug into his heart, as each step brought him closer to Yuuki. When he dropped out from the Academy, a year ago, he tried to fool himself into leaving them be. But his mind would not let him. Purebloods must be destroyed for what they did, to his mother, father, brother and the human Yuuki.

He was currently following the trail they had left behind. But, he had been given another mission by the Association.

_Exterminate Sara Shizbuka._

She was a pureblood, who had been monitored for some time. The details were unknown, but when Zero arrived at her house, it was abandoned. She had gone, gone back to where she originated from, England. In his pockets were all the documents he had found in her house. Hopefully, they would give him some information. In the mean time, he concentrated on the Kuran trail.

He heard a rustle above him and spun immediately drawing his gun.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Me? Why, I am just a pretty little girl, sitting in a tree." Alice smiled at Zero, a Navy coat hiding her uniform. Her eyes glowed red as she laughed. She was a very long way from the Academy.

"Vampire!" Zero yelled, pulling the trigger.

The veins erupted from the Bloody Rose. But the girl was in front of him now, smiling. The veins focused in on her, as she stared at Zero. The sound of Zeros blood been sucked by the gun was heard above the wind.

The veins cut off her arm and then her right ear.

She laughed harder.

"Bloody Rose, control yourself!" She seemed amused.

The gun suddenly retracted, the veins slowly moving away from her. Zero stood, shock clear in his face. The girl sighed as her arms and ear regenerated.

"That weapon, will not fire on its creator." She smiled sadly. "Jeez, you guys are idiots."

"W-who…?"

"No time, rabbit. Listen. I can tell you the Pure of Blood Kuran Clan can be found at the Academy were you once found harmony. You are extremely lucky, I did not destroy you right here and now, for turning my friend against me." She grinned, nodding at the gun. "But… I was told explicitly not to harm a single cell on your body, Level D. Anyway, if I were you I would study very closely those texts hidden in your coat." She grinned wider.

Zero felt his pocket. How did she know?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You, sir, are very late."

With that Alice disappeared into think air.

Zero withdrew the documents from his pockets. He stared at the front page. Should he take heed the advice of an unknown Pureblood? Well, it did make sense that they were back at the Academy; they would have to eventually pay Cross a visit, and Yuuki was still too close to Yori to fully ignore her.

He smiled to himself realising that he could make one more stop on the way. He turned and walked into the swirl of leaves.

* * *

Takuma ran.

**_Run, run, run as fast as you can. I can catch you my ginger bread man!_**

Branches like claws tore his already sore skin, and dirt stuck foreign to his golden hair. Fear was in his eyes. He had seen his chance to escape as soon as she had left, finally leaving him in peace. He knew what was happening and he needed to get back to Kaname, warn him if he already did not know. But pursuing him was her band of merry men. Laughing and chanting, as though this were sport. The worst had left early in the evening; he had left to explore the village near the Academy. Takuma swore to himself, that man was psychotic. There was no telling what he would do to the Academy.

He knew that the men were closing in. He felt a swipe of pain as one threw a dagger at his back. He plunged it out, while running and threw it back. He heard the man fall to the floor. He had no strength anymore, but he continued to run as blood fell down his back. He tripped over something unseen, and was sent flying to the ground. He was done for, for sure. He looked u expecting to welcome the face of his pursuers, but he saw a white mass stand above him. He heard the howl of wolves and the growl of the thing above. He remembered the screams of horror around him and the smell of ripped flesh and fresh blood, before darkness fell about him.

* * *

Alice returned to the valley. She sat by a tree and watched as the night sky began to lighten. She was not tired. She looked down at the guardian banner on her arm, feeling bad suddenly for not been able to help Yuuki. She touched her head and closed her eyes; travelling large distances always wore her out. As she sat, her mind floated back to memories of England. Memories of a giant Windsor castle, full of warmth and newfound hope. That small episode in time was the eye of the storm and in some cases… now was too.

She stood up from the tree. He was here. Shades of dawn swam around in the sky, obscured by the threatening canopy of trees. Behind Alice, three cloaked men appeared, only their mad grins shone through their hoods.

"Miss Alice… Alice" One of them sung.

"We have found you, miss Alice." Another whispered.

Then the one in the middle laughed. A voice that still haunted her dreams.

"Lets play puppet. Lets play!"

Only a dim light from the rising sun shone through the trees. Eyes turned red.

* * *

**Author notes:**

_Ok, so. Alice is a very unstable character. Basically imagine a Yuuki, whose memory was never erased and was never allowed to live as a human happily unaware (and in a sense showing her that there are some things for value in life) and therefore turns out like Kaname (not that there is anything wrong with him, but I think we can all agree he has much more inner demons than he lets on!). That is why Alice is unstable. even in her Happy Time, there were events which did not pariculary show her the good sides of things (more later)._

_Also will be introducing Ark soon, when Zero pops in for a visit. _

**_I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night...  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

The wind carried her hair across her face, the three figures stood behind her evil smiles gleaming behind masked faces. The snow caked the treetops, and the wind sent drops down to ground. Trees barren of leaves, trees barren of life.

Somewhere in the distance, Alice could hear the un-natural cackle of songbirds rising with the hidden sun, accompanied by the un-natural singing of crows. Everything was becoming chaotic. The time had almost come, at long last.

"Maybe… the reason you have found me thus, is because… I want to be found." She kept her back to them. Her coat was open revealing the whites of her uniform. She couldn't feel cold anymore.

"But… I do not expect mere loyal dogs of the mighty Vampire, to understand fully the complexity of the situation at hand!" She laughed, sensing the growing anger and confusion behind her.

"Hah!" The first figure to whom had spoke, pulled a pistol from his robes and pointed it at Alice's back. The second figure drew handfuls of daggers from his pockets. The third figure just remained as he was, and chuckled lightly. Waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

Yuuki lay in bed. She could not bring herself to sleep. She was worried, worried about Alice. She had not shown for her duty as Prefect, as a guardian. She smiled as she was reminded of Zero, and his incapability to be on time. At least Yori had been on hand to help. Kaname told her not to worry about it, when she told him just before he left the room. Was it, that lady from her dreams that caused her to worry so. She did mention her granddaughter. Yuuki could only assume Alice was that very girl... at least for now. What did fate have in store for them? When it would come to it, would she accept her fate? Had her mother and father accpeted their fates, to save their children? But what other force was turning a wheel of events, why now and why here at Cross Academy?

Yuuki closed her eyes, and her memory took her to a place long ago.

"_Okaa sama! Oka sama!"_

_A 3 year old Yuuki, ran into a windowless room. Her mother sat by the fire, tear stains streaking her cheeks. She wiped them clean as her daughter flung herself on her lap. She smiled and hugged her. She twirled her daughters hair around her fingers._

_"Yes, Yuuki?"_

_"Where is Onii sama?" Yuuki looked up to her mother, wonder filling her eyes. "Where is Koji sama?"_

_"H-he... he has been taken Yuuki. Listen." Yuuki sat still and waited. "There are nasty people in this world Yuuki. Your Ojii sama, Rido, is one of them. His passion overules his mind." Juuri fought back tears. This was the third child taken from her and Haruka. Yuuki remained on her mothers lap, and reached to a strand of her mothers hair._

_Before, Yuukis memory would end here. It would fade out with mother and daughter huddled together. But as Yuuki lay on the bed, it did not end. The once blank canvas filled with colour and form. Someone else enterd into that memory._

_The door burst open. A Young girl and a young blonde haired man, stood out of breath. His eyes where wide with horror._

_"We came, as fast as we could, Juuri sama." Ark moved into the room and was nearly knocked down by a blur of Yuuki wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"Ojii sama! Oba sama!" She peered excitedly from one to the other. Ark tussled her hair and hugged her back. Her sat opposite Juuri by the fire. The rain outside had drenched him through. Yuuki tugged on Alice's' coat. Alice laughed and followed Yuuki who curled up in Alice's lap once she had sat on the floor. _

_Yuuki buried her face in the coat, taking in the comforting maternal smell and played with Alice's buttons. Alice rested her chin on the girls head, playing with the long strands.  
_

_Juuri smiled. The presence of her two dearest friends comforted her greatly. Every person in the room had lost people closest to them._

_Thats when Yuuki noticed a golden necklace hanging from Alice's neck. She stood up and peered at it._

_"Oba sama?"_

_"Yes, Yuuki ?"_

_"Your necklace is like Okaa sama's!" She pointed from her mother to Alice. The two necklaces had the Kuran Clan Pendant engraved on it. It was a necklace of status, to show the owner was of Pureblood._

_"Someone special to me gave me this." said Alice._

_"Someone from my family?" Yuuki looked puzzled. "Was it Otto sama?"_

_The three elder Vampire laughed. Ark shook his head, grinnning at Yuuki. "Haha, no Yuuki. On of your ancestors gave it too her a long time ago!" He stood up and picked up Yuuki, tickling her so she laughed. They then sat in front of the fire, plaing with marbles that he produced from his would never leave Alice side, whenever she would visit. A natural bond.  
_

She was too young to understand, what was really happening.

She was too young to understand, that Koji was been used. Haruka had asked Ark and Alice to keep them company, as he went to confront his brother. He would come back a week later, with Kaname holding his hand. The young boy that would stand before Yuuki looked broken, his eyes distant. His mind confusing his lonely past with the present. He was woken from his thoughts when a small hand takes his. As soon as Yuukis' hand touched his, he knew. She was his most precious thing. He never believed it would ever happen to him, but he was in love with the small child before him.

Yuuki smiled at the memory. She felt the necklace once belonging to her mother hag from her neck.

Yuuki lay on the bed, the noise of the door in the next room grabbed her attention. She heard her Kaname speaking. But to who? SHe got up and pressed her ear to the door. She eavesdropped as the Brothers talked in the next room.

When Kaname entered after Dante left, he found the bed empty as the first signs of morning woke from its sleep. He looked sadly at the open window, knowing deep down... it was for the best.

* * *

Alice held her head to the heavens and smiled. She outstretched her arms pointing the palms upwards. The wind suddenly picked up speed.

"King Sebastian did not specify if his niece should be returned alive or dead. Whatever happens, Prince Ark shall surely come running to his sisters entrapment!"

A wave of bullets soared through the air towards Alice. Her smile was evil as she started to laugh harder and harder. The bullets ripped through her clothing, hitting her body with tremendous force. Then a dagger spurted into her neck. Alice choked and fell to the floor. Riddled with holes.

The third figure tipped his head to one side.

"Don't play dead. These idiots are stupid enough to believe they have a chance."

"Eh? What are you saying you bastard!" The second figure cried.

He looked to the body of the Princess laying slumped face down in the snow. Suddenly, the wind shook the very earth. The rising light faded. A blinding blackness came across the morning skies, as though it were the dead of night. Animals erupted in madness. Slowly, Alice's body rose up from the floor her head limp like a rag doll.

"HAHA! HAHA!" Her laugh echoed with the cries of the mad animals. She plaed her hand to her face, and bent over double laughing even harder.

The third figure stood back, and watched calmly.

"Mad bitch!"

"MONSTER!"

The other two figures flung all the fire they had at the girl. She disappeared behind a haze of snow and wind. They stopped firing satisfied they had got her.

"I think you may be wanting these back!"

There eyes widened in terror as her hand appeared between them, dropping the bullets to the floor. She then grabbed on of her assasins by the head and squeezed. He screamed in agony, and found that her could no loner breathe. He matrisalised into dust that flew through the air.

The second figure tried to run, but she appeared before him, her eyes blood red filled with insanity. They flashed.

"No! No!" He screamed.

She outstretched her hand and then placed it over her heart. His eyes widened in horror as his own hands mimicked her movement.

"What… what is this?"

His hand ripped thourgh his chest and grabbed his heart. He ripped his own heart from his chest and saw it before him.

"No… Sto-!" He squeezed it and it burst. Blood poured from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"HahA! Nothing but scum!' She snickered.

She turned around. The third figure stood clapping behind her.

"My, my. What a wonderful show." His tone of glee vibrated around the clearing. "Its been a long time."

"How ridiculous. You hide behind your army of vessels." She sneered. "What a huge coward you are, Somnus."

"Do you think I would honestly bother to get myself, all the way over here just to check up on you... when I have more pressing matters?" Somnus cackled. "This fool happened to be around when I needed a body." He lowered the hood to reveal Asato Ichijou, peering back. But the vice of another man escaped his lips, that man been Somnus Nacht, one of Kings Sebastian's most loyal henchmen. The man who prevents Alice from the Sanctuary of sleep. A man who betrayed her and her brother.

"HAA! I am not idiotic and naive! I want you to see this, I want you to know where I am!" She sneered and he grinned back. "Leave this dead mans body alone."

"Goodbye, Hoshiyo..." he grinned. Alice stood frozen, that name... she had not heard it in such a long time.

The wind ripped Asato's body to dust. Alice grimaced, saddened knowing even though his body was at rest, his soul would wonder. She left the clearing and light seeped back into the landscape, the animals normal once more. She closed her eyes as she walked and cursed, aware that Yuuki crouched behind the bushes, eyes brimming with tears.

_What will she think of me now?_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors notes: Names Definitions:**_

_Alice Windsor: Alice means 'noble' and Windsor is the current name of the British Royal family, and their castle in London._

_Ark Windsor: Ark refers to an archway supporting a building, or the vessel to which the Holy Grail was Windsor is the current name of the British Royal family, and their castle in London._

_Dante Kuran: Dante means lasting or enduring and Kuran means nine orchids._

_Somnus Nacht: Somnus is the greek for sleep and Nacht the German for night._

_Altair and Esther Windsor: Altair means Eagle and Esther means Star in Hebrew._

**_I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night..._**


	9. Chapter 9

"WAR! THEY ASK FOR WAR WE GIVE THEM WAR!" A roaring voice, echoed around a high room, intricately decorated with pigments of gold leaf and pure crystal. The walls were of a dark purple wallpaper and in each of the four corners of the room golden eagles watched over the scenes below, eyes bleared with bloody rubies.

The ceiling was an entirely different matter. A skilled artist had hand painted wondrous things upon it, stars, Valkyries, angels and many other unnameable creatures. Marble pillars around the room, holding up the huge dome in the centre. The most spectacular site by far was the fact that the centre of the room was essentially an island. Small bridges joined the centre to the outer edges every now and then, separated by crystal clear blue water. When the room was empty or silent, running water could be heard, creating a serene atmosphere. The building was thought of as the best example of genuine Byzantine Architecture, found in the East. This was the headquarters off the reformed Senior Council. It was the Council of Vampires.

The chatter that vibrated around the room was silenced, as the radical voice called out. A group of people were sat around a large ornate table, its vastness spreading across the whole hall, taking up the centre of the island. Attendants to each person stood around the outside, silently observing. The heads of the Aristocratic delegates turned to the man who had just stood up with his exclamation. The scrape of his chair was heard, as water trickled.

"They have violated every single of the Vampire Laws that have governed us since the Civil War!" Like some of the other delegates, the man was dressed in slightly Victorian styled clothing but with the twist of a modern suit. His hair was beginning to turn grey, his powerful hands slammed onto the table. He was built like a Minotaur.

"We have to make an example of them, or face a total uprising in the law system! The sake of our entire establishment is at hand. We can not allow one of them to act unlawfully, else others will soon follow!"

He looked around the table. The others knew he was right; they needed to do something. Or else face a total disintegration of the current peace between human and vampire, they could also face the secret of their existence escaping into the human world, which would spark yet another war.

Each of the Aristocrats looked worried, either from the prospect of a coming war or the results of the King of Britain's action. All save one. A dark haired man lay back in his seat intently inspecting his manicured nails. He was handsome, despite his slicked backed hair, and his looks had caught the attention of some of the female aristocrats the last meeting held. He breathed a sigh and brushed his clothing.

Just then the double doors at the other end of the room, slowly creaked open. As light flooded into the room, they could see a man pushing them open, his head bent, hair dangling below it. He straightened up and smiled at them, as attendants rushed to close the doors behind him, taking them a lot longer. He was wearing a loose fitting shirt and pinstriped trousers. The shirt hung from his slender frame, but the trousers fitted well. He ruffled his blonde hair and opened his eyes. Ark Windsor's' eyes had once been a brilliant blue, like his mothers, in his early Prince hood. But now they were a shade of purple, yet still amazing in brilliance. He strode to the end of the room, where he sat at the head of the table.

"My dear friend. War is most certainly not an option, I would like to consider." His voice commanded the attention of all in the room. The dark haired man sat up in his seat, listening now.

"Forgive me, Windsor Senpai, but we must intervene some way." The older man spoke up, his voice still boomed. "That is the only way I see."

Ark leant forward, smiling sadly at the man. He greatly like the man stood before him, but war was not an option, yet.

"Ito kun, what do you think it is the King wants from us?" He sat with one knee resting on the side of the table, his arm flopped over it.

"I am not sure, I am not in charge of agents Windsor senpai." Ito replied.

He glanced down the table at a long blonde haired vampire, wearing sunglasses. A red tattoo peaked out from his left lens. He caught Ito's glance and smiled slightly.

"Has it occurred to any of you, that he demands war from us? That he is dangling bait before us, wanting us to take the leap become ensnared and then cooked."

There was no hint of torment or any patronization in his words, he spoke calmly and measured, just stating the facts. Ark deeply respected every single of his Council, even if some of them were not what they are. To a certain extent, he did not mind that either. He was not what he was. Ito sat down, mumbling an apology.

"The time will come, however Ito Kun. But not now." Ark mused. He raised his voice to be heard by the other delegates. "Unfortunately, all we can currently do is to continue warning."

Ark touched the table before him and a screen switched on before him, with a copy of a document on it. He flicked it so it travelled down to the other delegates.

"That is the warning. It states, "In order to maintain international relations with both the Senior Council and the Hunters Association, his Royal Highness of Britain is to immediately shut down all human farms and reduce his military forces." I have given him a deadline. He has 4 months; then we retaliate with War."

Murmurs picked up around the table. Ark watched each face closely.

_Are we really prepared for war? What about my family? This would not have happened if the old council did its job, everything is in danger! Windsor Senpai listened to me! Guess that looks like more work for my spooks._

Ark closed his eyes, listening to the thoughts of those around him. Most of them portrayed fear for themselves, their families or even their countries. The document reached the dark haired man, who leant forward, quickly scanned the treaty. He then flicked it to the next, without even glancing at her and returned to his nails. He barely contained a grin_.  
_

_Fools._

Ark snapped open his eyes and looked at the vampire. He focused all concentration on the man, reading every single thought that crossed his narrow mind. Anger boiled up inside him, but Ark could not let himself erupt. He massaged his temples and stood up.

"I Judge each of you is shocked. But it is something I shall adhere to, not matter what." He glanced at the dark haired man. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have other business to attend to."

He walked over one of the bridges and nodded at the other blonde, who also stood up excusing himself. The pair walked towards the doors. An attendant rushed to open it, but Ark shook his head and flicked his wrist. The heavy doors slowly opened and the two friends walked through into a bright light.

* * *

"What was all that about?" The blonde haired man sprawled on a settee, in a large office area. Ark perched elegantly on the mahogany table facing his friend.

_You look stressed mate._

"Hey, Hey. No need, Tatsuo."

"Why don't I just talk to you in my head then?" Tatsuo took off his glasses, but he became serious, his tattoo flashing. "Seriously, why the stress?"

Ark sighed and reached for a hot cup of tea next to him. He sipped it.

"Hmm… English Breakfast." He mused. "There is a traitor among the Council."

"What? But Kuran Senpai purposefully checked each and every single one of the committee! I even got Shiki and Rima to double-check their private lives! Every one was as clean as a whistle." He straightened up frowning.

"I am not saying it is your or even your spooks fault. It isn't even his fault either."

"Who is it, Ark? Who?"

"Christian."

Tatsuo remained silent, and then cleared his throat. "But he has a young family… he was the cleanest one!"

"Until someone got into his skin."

"He can do that? He can actually seriously do that?"

Ark nodded.

_That fuck-wit man knows no bounds._

Ark nodded again. He crossed his arms. "Send spooks after him please. Make sure his family are safe and well. I don't want anyone getting dragged into this mess. But, act with caution Tatsuo. Christain is unfortunately a member of the Italian Pureblood Clan, do not spark a Pureblood War prematurely."

"Certainly." Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, Rima." Ark called.

"Forgive us for interrupting, Ark senpai." Rima opened the door. Shiki stood behind her, his back them gazing up at the chandelier in the hallway. She bowed at the two men and walked in, dragging in Shiki. "We have just returned from the Academy."

"I take it you hung around the grounds?" Tatsuo spoke to his agents.

"Yes. We were given those orders, by Ark Senpai…"

"But Kain spotted us." Shiki piped up. Ark chuckled.

"So how is my sister?"

"She was busy, senpai. Very busy. Was she linked to that strange message you told us about?"

"Yes."

"We think we managed to intercept another assassination plot, Senpai." Shiki spoke again, breaking the silence.

"Again? This is getting annoying…" Ark messaged his head. The attempts posed no threat to his life. He was a Pureblood and his power was mind reading, so he would often see these things coming from a mile off. He was just annoyed that it impeded his work so much. It was funny at first. He had stepped into the living world, 2 years ago just after the Council went into decline. Ever since, assassins had appeared left, right and centre.

"Anyway, Shiki, Rima. I want you to follow up a committee member." Tatsuo stood up and walked to the desk. He opened a drawer and picked out a file. "His name is Christian Barker. His crime is treachery."

"But we personally checked this man out, in all respect. He was clean."

"Not any more." Ark raised his head and smiled. "I have the information, but I need the evidence."

From the lightening window outside, a wolf called out through the night. Ark moved towards the window and listened. Tatsuo handed the files over and looked at his friend.

"Ah. They have Takuma."

"Takuma? What about Takuma?" Rima's outburst was uncharacteristic of her normal cool self.

Ark smiled at her. "He is safe know…" He trailed off thinking, sadly. **_Oh Sara. What have you got yourself involved in now?_**

**_

* * *

_**

The others had left the room, leaving Ark in silence. He lay back in his chair, his mind empty of voices. He was glad for these moments of peace. He had always thought his inherited Mind reading skills as a curse. He had lived with them for about 3000 years, yet his father managed for 4000. Like most other Purebloods, his parents died young. All Purebloods die before their time, usually killed in family disputes. It was something every Pureblood family had in common and it did unify them, in complaints.

He turned his mind to Kaname and hissed through his teeth. Kaname had done something stupid but necessary, when he sucked Hiou's blood. His life would be filled by darkness and he could not escape it. He was not sure how Alice would react when she found out. Ancient taboos that he would one day have to live with. His thoughts darkened as he thought of every Pureblood he knew well, Kaname, Yuuki, Sara, Dante and Alice. Each cursed, each trying to live with it. He himself had not escaped it. His parents were dead and his malicious uncle forced some humans to live in chicken pens, draining blood from them for his own pleasure.

He looked up, sensing movement outside. A knock came to the door and it opened. A silver haired youth stood in the doorway covered in snow.

"Zero kun!" Ark sat up chucking, "You are very late you know!"

**_He knows my name?_**

"No, I guessed." Ark grinned. Zero replied in his silence. "Do come in, Zero kun. And there is no need for Bloody Rose, she won't fire on me. It is nice to see her again though."

Zero placed his gun back into his inner coat pocket and walked into the room. It seemed that made three Purebloods the gun would not fire upon. Ark had made another cup of tea and was sipping it. Zero walked over to the settee and observed the Pureblood. He was unsure how to react.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Zero shook his head. **_He might poison it._**

"I most certainly shall not poison it! What would be the point in poisoning you, when I could click my fingers and see you explode, eh? That is much more enthralling" Ark raised his eyebrows. Zero's eyes widened.

"President Windsor... can you read minds?"

"Most definitely. And I can tell you are thirsty, so I insist on tea. You can even make it yourself."

It might make him shut up. "Yes, please. What choices do you have?" **_I am having tea with a mind reading, Pureblood bloodsucker._**

"We have, Earl Grey, Creylon... Lady Grey, Breakfast...Assam Tea, Herbal tea..." Ark chuckled. Kaname was right about Zero's beliefs.

"Herbal please." A few minutes later Zero held the steaming cup in his hands, unsure how he got there.

"So what do you want to know first?"

"What is your connection to Sara Shirabuki?" Zero had read the files and it had made this visit even more imperative.

Ark was silent for a moment. "Well, like me she is among one of about seven Pureblood clans left. That is excluding my own, so that makes it about eight. She was originally from France and one of the high nobles in the country. A long time ago she moved over to Britain and was my fiancée."

Ark stopped, his face became unreadable. Zero leant forward.

"Were you a willing couple?"

"We were only 1000 years old."

Zero coughed. Purebloods viewed young much differently to everyone else. That is what happens when you live forever.

"But then... she had to move away, over here." Ark sighed. "And became engaged to another Pureblood, someone much older. That's all there is to tell."

**_Don't believe you, there is more. Tell me. Why the spying?_**

"To protect her, Zero Kun. To protect her from evils much greater than mere Pureblood bloodsuckers as you say. There is something bigger, stirring in the souls of the mad."

* * *

Yuuki walked through the woods in the grounds slowly, wiping tears from her eyes. The wind rustled around the trees, calmer now. The snow was starting to melt and fell from the trees. As Yuuki walked the morning grew lighter, in a winters' sunshine.

She sniffed. She was not afraid. She smiled slightly, glad she had witnessed what she heard and saw.

She was happy, she knew her brother better know, She knew he was not… her real brother. She remembered when Kaname was still new to the family and her mother would say: "Do you like your new older brother?"

Juuri did not mean it; it had slipped out at the time. Yuuki was not the dim faced, clueless thing she had been 2 years ago. She was older now and knew what the world could throw at her. Even when she was little, she suspected Kaname was not the brother that had disappeared all that time ago.

Kaname was an Ancestor, which explained his powers. And he had a brother. She smiled; glad he was not as alone as she had once feared. She would leave well alone the questions she wanted to ask him for now. She trusted that he kept them from her for a reason. He would tell her when the time demanded it.

_What about Alice?_

Yuuki stopped and looked up to the trees.

"Well, I…" She clenched her fist. "I made a vow once to Kaname. He was the one I would protect. That still stands. But I am not afraid of Alice, and I shall help her fight her demons. Whatever they are."

_But you saw something scary back there..._

"So? She is like Kaname Sama. She seems to tread carefully around me, to keep me safe, even though it is her that needs the safeguard." Yuuki thought for a moment. "She… is what I would have been like, isn't she?"

The female voice did not answer, so Yuuki kept walking. She heard a crunch of snow from the thicket before her. Kaname strode out, changed from his uniform. He outstretched his hand.

"You OK… Yuuki?" His face was grey and etched with worry.

Yuuki smiled taking his hand. They walked back together leant into each other. "Don't worry Kaname. Everything is OK. Everything."

"What do you want to know?" Kaname asked tentatively.

_What is he doing?_

"Now is not the time, Kaname. When the time comes, I shall ask. When you and I are both truly ready."

Kaname nodded and smiled to himself, holding her hand tighter.

"You should be in bed."

"I am not a little child."

Kaname smiled.

"You are so like Oka sama, ordering me around."

"And you are so like Otto sama, letting me!" Yuuki smiled, but then her eyes flashed, turning blue. "**Insolent traitor."**

She growled and Kaname stepped back. "W-what did you say?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were normal once more. "What? I said nothing…"

"Haha." Kaname grinned, running a hand through his hair. "I just imagine things."

"Silly thing." She threaded her arm around his waist.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Yuuki had woken up from a flying dream. She felt Kaname sprawled face down beside her. She chuckled getting out from bed, quietly walking into the next room. She drew open the curtains, letting light flood in. Her tummy grumbled in hunger. Yuuki sighed, closing the curtains again. She pulled on her dressing gown over her nightgown and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen. Hanabusa was head deep in the fridge stuffing his face.

"Hanabusa…" Yuuki chuckled. He bent up and faced her, mouth full of sweets.

"Looking for my marble, Kain. Sorry." He grumbled and walked out the kitchen back upstairs. Hanabusa sleepwalked.

Yuuki jumped onto the counter and made herself a snack, drinking on green tea. As she hummed to herself she heard a voice singing distantly.

_" Where we gonna go?_"

She frowned jumping from the counter. It wasn't the female voice; this voice was male. Yuuki followed the echoing beautiful voice, into the hall. It grew louder and she heard the quiet keys of a piano. She followed the sound to a door, in the emptier side of the dorms. The sad sound of the piano and the brilliant mournful voice became eerie.

"_Where we gonna go?"_

She pushed open the door. A Grande piano stood in the corner of the room, the window overlooked it and only a peek of light fell through the drawn the curtains. She saw the small figure of Alice curled up in a green dress, on the large stool of the piano; her eyes were closed, in a dreamless restless sleep, but she seemed at peace. Her head lay on the lap of a glowing man. She looked at his profile from the side. Looks like I can see Kaname's brother… Yuuki thought. She looked harder and only barely concealed a gasp. She stared at him. It was like looking in a mirror. He looked just like a male version of Yuuki.

_"Where we gonna go?"_

_"I am Ghost and I don't think I quite know."_

_"Where we gonna go….?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Thank you to all reviewers! I am glad you have so far enjoyed it._

_**I'll Show You a Sweet nightmare Next Night...**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Alice opened her eyes and squinted at the bright pearly white light that filled the large room. She lay where she was, and realised that he had moved her to the bed. She silently cursed, thinking of the energy it must have taken him. She turned to her side and lay staring out the window into the snowy grounds.

She had not been asleep. She had not properly slept for well over 400 years and if she did near sleep, she never dreamt anymore. She frowned listening to the outside and heard the distance sounds of voices calling.

"_It's the day class."_ The echoing voice chimed forwards, filling her with warmth.

She turned her head and smiled up at Dante, who leant against the stand of the four-poster bed, his arms tucked into his pockets.

"This early… shouldn't they be in classes?"

"_They want to see their idols and I think they have got wind of a new student in the Moon Dorm."_ He chuckled as Alice sat up, her black hair wild and all over the place. She looked up and grinned. She wore it wild anyway.

"How were things with Kaname?" Alice eyed Dante with concern.

"_It was fine, really good actually. I think been resurrected in this time has changed some of his views somewhat… and having Yuuki in his life has also made him less conservative."_ Alice nodded and stared out the window.

"She saw me this morning."

Dante looked her in the eye. "_She is big enough to make her own judgments and decisions, I am sure that she will see past it. Anyway, she heard Onii Sama and myself last night. She seemed unfazed when Kaname found her last night, in fact she was determined. I really do believe she can handle this."_

Alice got up from her bed and drew the curtains, shutting out the snowy light.

"She has to do it herself, for her own sake and sanity."

* * *

"Psst." A quiet knocking came from the door. "Yuuki? Are you awake?"

Yuuki opened the door and found a rather sheepish looking Alice stood on the other side. She saw Yuuki and engulfed in her a hug.

"You look so cute all sleepy!"

"Argh!" Yuuki winced.

"So pretty and cute." Alice grinned as she hugged harder.

"Stop now. Please."

"Sorry, Yuuki!" Released her and stood arms behind her back.

"Do you want something?"

"Oh. I don't need anything. There is someone called Yori at the door. Very pretty little thing." Alice whispered, looking about the room behind Yuuki. "I was just shocked that the guard would let her in, as she is human."

"Oh! I am so idiotic! Sorry Alice, but please may you tell her I shall be right down? I forgot she was meeting me here today!" Yuuki quietened her tones, as Kaname was still asleep.

She closed the door and quietly snuck into the bedroom. Kaname laid across the bed, fast asleep, his hair all over his face and the bed sheets. Yuuki moved into the dressing room, and changed from her nightgown into a navy trumpet sleeved Victorian style top and a plaited grey skirt. She yanked some beige legwarmers over her legs and swooped her hair into a messy side bun. She snuck back out again, melting at Kaname's innocence once more and into the hallway.

She could hear the snores of the other students in the night class. She neared Cain and Aido's room, and heard someone sleep talking about a marble. She chuckled and went to the stairs into the dim hallway. She spotted Yori standing by the closed front door a huge beaming smile on her face as Yuuki neared. Alice stood nearby shifting her feet, obviously slightly uncomfortable and unsure what to do. The ghost was by the opposite banister, eyeing Yori with suspicion.

"Good morning, Yuuki sama." Yori and Yuuki hugged and the two friends smiled at one another.

"Do you need help with your rounds today?"

"No. Headmaster Cross said that he could cover some for today, but only today. "

Yori peered behind Yuuki at Alice who watched on, her expression unreadable.

"How rude of me. Yori, this is the new Student Alice. Alice Sama this is Yori one of the guardians here."

"Pleasure to meet you, Yori." Alice smiled.

Yori looked into her eyes, unnerved by the lack of shine or emotion. But she smiled back, not letting her fear show.

"I welcome you to Cross Academy Alice senpai." Yori bowed and Alice looked confused.

_**I may need to teach her the standard social etiquette's, I never thought of that before. And I best do it quickly, before she spends full time with the other Aristocrats. **_Yuuki thought to herself.

"Thank you very much Yori. I am glad to see Yuuki has a wide variety of friends, and that you are so loyal to her."

"It is no problem and nor is our difference in races." Yori smiled once more and then turned to Yuuki. " I am here to escort you to the Headmaster. He has sent a message wanting to see you. And I think he mentioned you too Alice Senpai."

Yuuki grunted. She had not fully forgiven Kaien for the comment he had made the previous evening, even if he meant no real harm behind it. But she supposed he would have to greet the new student properly.

"Is that Ok with you, Alice sama?"

"Yes. Should be, I mean I don't have anything to do…"

_**She isn't treating me with disgust or with fear… but maybe that is because Yori is here and she does not want to shock her friend. **_Alice thought. She recalled the small, twinkling voice of a young Yuuki, clutching her arm and smiling. _**"**__Obaa sama! Look! We are the same! Okaa sama gave me her necklace and know I can be like you!"_

Alice clenched her fist. She would not let Yuuki turn out like herself.

"Just let me grab my coat and find some shoes." Alice said and spun on her heel, heading back to her room. The ghost followed her and grinned at Yuuki as he left. She returned the smile.

"It was cold in here just then, as though there was a ghost…"

"You believe in ghosts?" Yuuki looked shocked for a moment

"No. Don't be silly."

Yuuki laughed in relief.

"Hmm. Alice senpai seemed nice. She looked a bit shocked to see a day class stood at the door though." Yori chuckled. "Is Kaname treating you right?"

The sudden change in topic shocked Yuuki for a moment and so did the question. Unknown to Yuuki, Yori deeply disliked Kaname for all the confusion and mess he caused 2 years ago, as well as using Zero and then leaving him well alone once he was no longer of use.

"Yes, of course he is. What makes you say that?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if he is been nice and supportive."

'Yes, of course he is." Yuuki smiled.

When Alice came back Yuuki was wearing a white trench coat and was holding a pair of boots in her hand. She smiled when Alice walked in.

"Nice coat." Yuuki said.

Alice looked down at her brown coat. It had a white fur collar and golden brooches as buttons. Her green dress showed slightly at the bottom.

'Thank you, you two ready?" Alice was concerned she had interrupted something.

"Lets go!" Yuuki pointed towards the door and marched outside, pulling on her boots. Yori stood outside hands in her uniforms pockets, looking up into the snow. Alice began to move forwards, but then abruptly stopped. She turned round to face the ghost stood in the doorway.

"Are you coming? Dante sama?" She placed her hands on his, only feeling cold. His eyes looked sadly into hers, he could feel nothing.

"_If you want me to. Kaien is your friend not mine; I sometimes feel as though I am intruding."_

Alice smiled. "I would love you to come more than the World. My friends are you friends remember? You may need to come to stop me from losing my temper with him, he is older now and I reckon much more eccentric." She chuckled and Dante smiled, but he grew slightly worried.

"_What if someone sees? Hanabusa has already seen me." _He reached for her head and gently placed his hand on top, managing to pick up strands of her short hair. "_I am not sure why he does, but is it worth the rumours? The risks?"_

"I don't care what anybody says. Never have done and never will." She put her head to his chest. Gone were the days she would hear the steady rise and fall of his breathing.

"_Ok, baby. You and me against the world, like it always is."_

They walked hand in hand out into the world outside. Yuuki stood smiling at them and Yori was slightly in front of her waiting for them. She looked at Alice's outstretched clenched hand with confusion but shrugged and led the way. Yuuki walked next to her and they talked. Alice and Dante lent into each other, eyes closed and small smiled playing on their lips.

Yuuki looked back after a few minutes. It was strange how those two acted; it was though they had been together for a long time. So long in fact, that they knew what the other was thinking, She turned back round. _**Someday, I want that to be Kaname and myself.**_

But something within her seared in hatred as she thought those words. She wondered what was going on with her, first voices, strange dreams…

* * *

"Ah! Yuuki! Welcome back to my wondrous office!" Yuuki and Alice were bombarded by Kaiens' joyous calls as soon as they opened the door to his office. He stood with his arms outstretched and a beaming smile on his face. He wore pink fluffy earmuffs, and rabbit slippers on his feet. A steaming cup of green tea was in his right hand.

"Headmaster? I don't want to hug with that in your hand."

He stopped smiling and looked at his tea in confusion. "Of course, of course! Come in."

He strode behind them and pushed them in, closing the door behind them. Dante decided to place himself by the bookshelves, where he could observe. _**Alice was right; the man gets gayer with age.**_

"Alice sama! This is your first time here." He placed a hand on his heart and then brought it before him in a triumphant manner. "My dreams have come alive at last. This is my legacy of coexistence."

"Don't you mean hers?" Alice raised an eyebrow amused slightly. So there were more things he had not told Yuuki.

He opened his eyes. Yuuki looked between them quizzically. He let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

_**Think, think. Change the topic, anything**__. _He then glanced at Alice's clothing. _**That will do!**_

"AH! My dear Yuuki! You have befriended Alice sama I see." Kaien grinned ear to ear. Alice and Yuuki stood side by side in front of his desk, Yuuki still wearing a confused look and Alice frowned wondering what he was up to. Kaien sipped his tea daintily and covered himself in his blanket.

"Yuuki chan... Alice gave me the idea of your clothing many years ago..."

"WHAT? You mean you dressed poor Yuuki, in clothes that resembled mine! They were outdated even when I wore them!" Alice yelled, tugging Kaien's hair.

"Always so mean Alice sama!" Kaien whined. "They were cute!"

"EH? YOU THINK I AM CUTE?"

Yuuki stood in the middle, aghast.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY YUUKI THAT WAY KAIEN! YOU IDOITIC RETARD!"

"Really Alice... its ok!" She waved her arms in front of her.

The ghost remained where he was and shook his head, amazed at the headmasters strange intelligence. _**You have to hand it to the man, it is a good job Alice plays along.**_

Yuuki gave up with peace keeping and just stood watching the two, who were acting like little children arguing over who should play with the toy train next.

She glanced behind her towards the bookshelves; Dante shrugged at her.

"Okk, Ok! Enough, enough! I give in! I give in!" The Headmaster squealed. Alice let go of his hair and grinned at him. Kaien was laughing.

"So how was your first day Alice sama?"

Alice coughed slightly. "It was ok, I suppose. It has been a while since I have graced the masses."

"Yes, and that is something I must warn you of now." He pushed up his glasses. "Soon there is to be a social gathering of-"

"I know Kaien."

"Well Yuuki doesn't."

Yuuki nodded. "Yes, I do." She huffed slightly.

"Oh." Kaien grinned shamefacedly.

"There is to be the yearly Vampire Ball. I believe the same one I presented myself at two years previously." Yuuki shuddered at the memory. "I take it Alice sama will do the same?"

Alice grimaced and nodded. "This should be fun. I am meant to be dead, but I suppose rumors of my… resurrection have aroused curious minds."

Kaien frowned at Alice and her choice of words. She glanced at Yuuki quickly and then smiled at the headmaster. He then closed his eyes; she was giving Yuuki hints, but not about herself.

"Well, I promise to help you, Alice sama." Yuuki took her hand and smiled. Alice stared down at her hand in shock and amazement. "I shall be your friend, your ally and help you through it!"

"Awwww… you are so cute!" Alice embraced Yuuki once more in a mammoth bear hug.

"How come you let, Miss Alice do that ad not me…" Kaien whinned.

Kaien looked at the two girls and chuckled silently. He was pleased that Alice was witnessing some more good in this world, instead of receiving all the madness and badness that she usually experienced.

"Yuuki, do you mind at all if I ask you to wait outside while I discuss the schedule with Alice?" Kaien asked. "My darling daughter!"

Yuuki grumbled insults under her breath as she exited the room.

"Kaien, was that necessary?" Alice frowned.

"Maybe not, but it always works. Even if she doesn't view me as her father, to me she shall always be my daughter. Someone I shall do anything to protect." He peered at Alice underneath his glasses. "And I ask you to do the same."

"You... are an idiot."

Kaien grunted and pushed up his glasses. He looked over to the bookshelves. "Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Over by the bookshelves?"

'Yes."

"Ok. I hope the next month or so won't be too stressful for you. I sensed your power last night, it must draining for someone who doesn't live off blood."

"Hmm. I found that hunter… zero isn't it?"

Kaien sat up and frowned deeply. "What did you do to him?"

"Hey,hey! You assume I attacked him? He attacked me; with my gun! What is he doing with it anyway?"

'I gave it to him."

'Well, it accepted him as a wielder so he must be all right. Why did you give it to him?"

"He had a twin, and he was bitten by a pureblood in his childhood. It all went with Kaname's plan-"

'And he is a younger version of yourself." Alice sneered and jumped on his desk and knelt their, looking at the headmaster, who sipped his tea, taken aback by her sudden change. The atmosphere became strained all of a sudden. "It was very interesting, all his emotions. Hate, anger, loneliness and strangely love."

Kaien remained silent and eyed Alice with fear. Her eyes flashed purple and Kaien sat back.

_**What has she sensed?**_ Then he felt a cold presence before him and Alice backed off from the desk. She sighed.

'Forgive me, Kaien." She put her hand over her eyes. "It's getting harder and harder you know, to remain in control."

When she removed it, her eyes were back to emerald green. Kaien nodded, it was not her fault her instincts kicked in.

"How long do we have?"

"A month, maybe less. But we need all the pieces and then everything will become chaotic." She chuckled nervously. She then reached into her pocket and brought out a strange looking bag. "Here, it is a present."

Kaien took it and opened it. "Wow! Look at all that tea!" He beamed and dug deeper and his fingers hit something soft and yet metallic. HE pulled out a crystallized butterfly and gaped. "What is this?"

"A butterfly." She beamed pleased he liked it. "I can tell you a short tale about them if you like. They seem to collect the souls of the fallen, which is why they all seem to collate in battlefields." She smiled. "I found this one, beautifully preserved by amber…" She trailed off and hide a grin.

Kaien stared at the lump of amber in his hand and into the lifeless still butterfly. He recalled seeing a similarly coloured butterfly around the Kuran Manor, just after everything happened. He had gone there unable to just wait; he had seen the aftermath. Then that butterfly flew before his face and swirled around him before then flying to the remains of the manor. Kaien smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Alice. I think Yuuki is waiting still, she may be bored." Alice nodded and waved. She walked over to the door, but before she opened she looked back to Kaien who still stared at it. She smiled, as she knew the memories of Juuri were in there. Alice opened the door and joined Yuuki in the corridor. Dante hung back in the room and saw Kaien touch the butterfly to his chest and smile.

* * *

_**I'll show you a sweet nightmare next night...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Aido walked through the Moon Dorm In his pyjamas, which were made from fine silk a present from an old friend, stopping every now and then looking through plant pots and under tables and chairs. He entered the hallway, slumped on the chemise and huffed tiredly. He could not be bothered getting changed, he should still be in bed anyway, but he woke up with indigestion and he was not sure why… until he saw the pile of food mounting by either side of his bed and then discovered a huge mess in the kitchen, his lost slipper abandoned on the cold marble floor. He outstretched his right foot, glad he had found the wondering slipper, his foot had been cold and he was starting to worry about frostbite.

He closed his eyes, appreciating the quiet. But that in itself bothered him. Yesterday the wolves had been howling, almost non-stop. Yet, now there was only the drumming of the wind.

_**Then add last night's atmosphere, and then just before dawn everything went black…**_ Aido tapped his top lip. He was confused, but he felt he had moved up in Kaname's eyes since last time. He felt he had been given the job Takuma had almost; he was learning a lot more about the friend he admired and he was pleased. He wanted to help Kaname and Yuuki, and if that meant aiding Alice and her… Ghost, so be it.

"WAA!" He wailed suddenly, trying to break the silence and draw attention to himself.

He chuckled when he heard a clatter of footsteps as his cousin ran into the room, a worried look on his face, yet tired from sleep. His orange hair was wilder than ever, and all he wore were his tracksuit bottoms, which he often slept in. His abdomen rippled as he ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed his face, confused from sleep.

"Hanabusa? You ok?"

"Someone has stolen my marble!" He tantrumed. "And I think I know who it is!"

"Who?"

'Your mad bitch girlfriend!" He whined, slumping further down the chair.

"Luca is not my girlfriend."

Hanabusa smirked. "If that is the case, how come you knew who I was talking about?"

Kain blushed a deep red, but folded his arms in defiance. "You always call her a mad bitch!"

"You really should end everyone's agony and ask her out, Kain." Aido leant back and looked up to the chandelier.

Just then the front door opened, emitting a blinding pearly light into the room, along with the screams of adoration from the day class. Aido caught the smell of wintry air as a breeze waved through to him from the outside. He heard a female voice chuckled and then erupt into laughter as the door was hurriedly closed. He peered around his cousin, to see Yuuki doubled up in laughter; Alice leant against the door with a face of pure horror.

"What the hell-?" Alice panted heavily, turning back around to the door.

Yuuki continued laughing, unable to stop herself. Kain chuckled.

"Alice senpai… that was the day class."

'Y-you have to put up with that, every day?" Her eyes widened.

'Yes, Twilight and dawn. Why do you think we seldom go outside during the day?"

"Well I thought because you do not like daylight but… well. Now I think I know why!" Alice glanced at Yuuki, who was clutching her side sucking in air. "Don't know why Yuuki laughs so, we were almost lynched."

"You wait until tonight Alice sama." Aido spoke up; Kain eyed him. Was it not just last night that he was complaining bitterly about how things could turn out like last time, when Maria Kurenai was the new mystery student?

"But we are here!" He spread his arms open. "And myself and Wild often act as the bait for our masters."

"Don't call me Wild, Hanabusa." Kain frowned at his cousin.

Alice smiled. "Thank you, both of you."_** What in the bloody hell does all this Sama and Senpai mean?**_

Yuuki glanced to the door as a blue glow swooped through the closed door. Aido stared ahead at the ghost and Dante looked back. He stood between Alice and Yuuki, and suddenly something became crystal clear to Aido Hanabusa. They were very much all related. This confused his mind even more. If the ghost had some colour in him, Aido concluded he would no doubt have the same hair colouring as Yuuki. He looked at Alice, who was smiling at the man stood between them. He frowned; she looked like Kaname, scarily like Kaname, why had he not seen that before?

"Don't suppose you have seen my marble, have you?" All three looked up at the same time.

* * *

Yuuki quietly slid into her room and crept along the soft plush carpet. She opened the curtains to the main room and stared into the Moon Dorms private gardens, watching decorated snowflakes soar to the ground, through a frost-splattered window. She crossed her arms and smiled. She came to the conclusion that the reason why Kaname was still keeping things from her, was because he was ashamed of his past. But why, all she wanted to do was help him. Yuuki would always trust him, always. She would also always love him.

"Can you tell me why?" She spoke aloud.

She waited for the calming voice within her to respond, but all she heard was a slight chuckle. She turned around and saw Kaname stood in the doorframe, his pyjamas hanging loosely and his hair all over the place from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and shuffled forward towards her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her shoulder. She placed her hand on his hair and smiled.

"Sleepy?"

He nodded and hugged her tighter.

* * *

"KYAAAH!"

"Look! There they are!"

"Hello ladies!" The gate separating the Vampire world from the human one sprang open. Aido stood waving at them all.

Yori cursed as she used all her strength keeping the fan girls and boys behind the invisible line. She glanced back at the Vampires and scowled over at Kaname, before pushing the crowds back. Yagari stood opposite trying to do the same. That's when he caught site of Alice, her body language was hostile. He had forgotten that she arrived after the circus parade. He narrowed his eyes; he swore her hair had grown slightly since last night.

The other Vampires advanced forwards braving the chants and yells, but Alice remained behind. She really had never seen anything quite like it in her life.

"_Hey, come on. If you stay here, you really will be crushed."_ Dante spoke softly to her.

"How can I deal with a Social Ball, if I can not even deal with this?"

"_You will, baby. Don't worry; I am here. We are here."_

She felt a presence behind her and turned her head. Kaname stood, looking worriedly at her. Dante narrowed his eyes slightly but made no response. Kaname touched her shoulder.

"Its ok, Alice sama." Alice stared at him, her empty eyes boring into Kaname's.

"Kaname… I thought- you were ignoring me…" She trailed off and clenched her hands together. Dante stood next to her and looked at his brother.

"_I must admit Kaname, even I was about to confront you on that certain issue."_ His calm voice had a hint of anger.

"Forgive me. I was unsure, if I had the right to talk to you at all. After-" Kaname could not finish his sentence. Dante smiled sadly, he had thought as much. Alice gulped and nodded.

"But, I will help now. I promise. We have a lot to talk about, but not now. So come, let's go." He smiled at her and held out his hand. Dante stared down at his own transparent hand and turned his head away. Alice took Kaname's hand and smiled with her mouth.

"Thank you." She let go of his hand, and breathed deeply. The other Aristocrats were half way down the parade route; just coming up to a figure Alice guessed was Kaien. But he was on the floor, the day class-streaming out around him towards the unsuspecting night class.

"Should I-?" Alice looked at Kaname who shrugged.

'It happens all the time. I have to wait for Yuuki anyway." Kaname turned around and saw Yuuki dash out the front door towards them.

Alice nodded and ran down the steps, speeding towards the dazed man lying winded on the floor. The Day Class stopped in their tracks and stared at the beautiful new girl, they stared at her eyes.

"Alice… I think I am winded." Kaien moaned up at her, one hand by his waist, the other reaching for the sky; with his lips forming a circle. Alice nearly wet herself at the sight of him.

"You look like such a fuckwit!"

"Excuse me, Senpai, are you Kaname Sama's sister?" A day class pupil spoke up.

Luca was slightly ahead, aware of the Headmaster lying on the floor, but she heard the day class pupil. She turned around, her eyes narrowed.

_**Who the shitting hell are you to ask such a rude question?**_

"OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU FREAKS ARE DOING EH?" Luca appeared at Alice's right hand side and erupted at the Day class. They all screamed and ran off, faster than had when Zero threatened. Kain stopped, Luca's thundering voice stirring his curiosity. Luca nodded at Alice and motioned for her too follow. Alice grinned and stepped over the headmaster, following the others. Kaien felt a cold presence stand above him for a moment, before it moved away.

"Alice? Help?"

But Alice and Luca walked away from Kaien. Kaien smiled and touched his breast pocket, the butterfly close to his heart. Yagari materialised above him.

"Cross. What are you doing? This is no time for sleep!"

"Thank you for been concerned, darling."

Yagari stood in silence for a moment, his hands in his pockets, a look of disgust appearing on his face.

Kaname and Yuuki quickly walked past the two hunters, Yagari had Kaien in a vice grip shaking him from the collar. Yuuki did not think she had the energy to deal with Kaien for a second time in one day. They caught up with the rest of the Night Class.

Yuuki pouted for a moment. "Kaname sama? Where is Seiren?"

"I gave her a task." Kaname grinned. "To go to the Council."

* * *

Aido sat in the lecture hall only half listening to the old man in front of them ramble on about Geology. He reached for his pocket and felt inside. But it wasn't there. He sighed, wishing he would find it. He glanced around to Kain, who was slumped asleep and snoring on the desk.

"Psst. Hanabusa." The annoying voice grated against his eardrums.

'What?" He snapped at Luca who sat behind him.

Her eyes had an evil look about them and she chuckled, waving the turquoise marble in front of his face.

'I KNEW YOU HAD IT!" He stood up and roared, reaching around wildly for it. The lecturer stopped talking and looked at the commotion with disdain. Kain sat up, interrupted from his sleep and then sighed when he saw the two vampires fight yet again.

Alice sat working diligently next to Yuuki on the correct uses of standard etiquette, as the scene developed before her. Alice grinned, Luca had disclosed her plan. After only a day, the Night Class had warmed slightly. Yuuki sighed, placing a hand on her chin.

"Does this happen a lot, Yuuki…" She looked at her notebook. "Chan?"

"Hey, Alice sama, you got it!" Yuuki smiled. Kaname beamed at Alice, who chuckled.

"But yes. This does happen quite a lot…" Yuuki gave Kaname a glare.

"Do I have too?"

"I did it last time, Kaname sama. So yes." She turned back to Alice.

Kaname sighed and was just about to stand up when something unexpected happened.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Kain slammed his hands on the table, his voice filling the room. Kaname looked at Yuuki in shock, and carefully sat back down. The lights in the room flickered slightly and Kains orange eyes burned. _** I am staying out of this**_ Kaname coughed quietly and leaned forward, interested at how this could pan out.

"JEEZ! Always arguing! Always winding each other up! It's unbearable! You are so childish, at each others necks, trying to out do each other all the bloody time!" Luca and Aido eyed each other with disbelief and she handed him back his marble and both sat down once more.

'Akatsuki… I-"

"SHUT UP HANABUSA! I am talking and for once do not interrupt me. This has to stop!" He looked at Hanabusa and then calmed as he looked in Luca's eyes. "For me."

Yuuki leant forward, smiling slightly.

"Ahem!" The lecturer spoke up. "May I continue now?"

Kain and Luca pulled away from each other's gaze, turning back to the front. Kaname nodded. The mind-numbing lecture began again.

"Hoy, Alice sama." Yuuki whispered to Alice.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to help me with something?" A hint of mischief danced in Yuuki's eyes. Alice narrowed her eyes and then looked at the benches before.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" She smirked, sharing the surreptitious moment.

* * *

Zero walked into the rustic café and sat down at a table covered in doilies, a huge steaming cooper kettle plonked in the middle. As he waited for table service, he contemplated how unusual the last two days had been, from meeting that strange girl to meeting the overly zealous President. He just wanted to have a quiet meal somewhere, where he could think. But when he walked into the café that smelt of old ladies and cats he regretted his move, however the man at the kitchen bar area and spotted him.

Zero picked up a menu and flicked through the pages. He was not sure what he wanted; in fact he doubted he was even hungry. On the last page he spotted that it was bar service. He groaned and grudgingly sat up, plodding over to the bar. He sat on the red and white chequered stool, in a lazy manner and he draped his long arms over the side of the bar table.

"What can I do for you?" The man with bulging muscles and veins asked Zero.

"Just a glass of … water please." He pushed his white hair from his eyes and leant back, he nearly fell off the stool but quickly, like a ninja, corrected himself, clinging to the table.

"Careful there, sugar lumps." _**Sugar lumps? What the fuck? **_Zero eyed the man, who smiled back. "Here is your water. I'll get Mum to bring you the Soup. My speciality soup, just for you!"

"Oh, that's ok really… I just wanted…" But the just smiled. 'Never mind."

Why do I attract all the freaks? Jeezzz…

As Zero jumped down from the barstool, he had the impression that the man at the bar was looking at his arse, so he quickened his pace and flung himself into the corner of the table he claimed. He just then realised how quiet it really was.

He exhaled quickly and placed his water on the table. He produced his pillbox from his jacket pocket and drank the entire glass of water, nearly choking on the foul stuff. He then chucked in two pills into the empty glass. It quickly filled with red fluid. He flicked the glass with his fingers, filling his cubicle with a ringing sound.

"Ah!" He jumped in his seat and backed against the wall, as an Old woman, whose breath smelled like horseshit, leant in towards him.

"Your soup…!" She lisped.

"Thank you." He took it from her. She stared at him for a moment before shuffling away. Zero wiped spit from his face and stared at the soup.

He downed his tablets and threw some notes on the table, grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He did not stop running until he was well out of town.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

_Ok, there maybe some confusion about... events that have happened. So just to clear it up:_

_*There is currently no war. It is more like a cold war, involving entourage and clever thinking.  
* There are still things Yuuki does not remember from her past, which she herself has to figure out (more on that)  
* I thought I would just say this: The event where Alice meets Yagari at the castle in Germany... i included that as it shows (to some extent) that Alice has a power, kinda, which does change the way people behave. Not in a bad way. it is just that it is uncharacteristic for Yagari to let someone go, as even he was unsure why.  
*i can not say what Kaname or Alice is up to ;) or their sometimes wiered behaviour _

_**I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night...**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark. All she could see was darkness. She hugged herself, trying to keep out the cold. It was that nightmare again. She knew what was going to happen, the darkness becoming an abyss, getting colder and colder.

_**Scared. I am scared.**_

The 5 year old within her spoke, for the first time in a long while. She shook her head and fell to her knees, placing her hands over her ears. She didn't want to go through with this dream again. _**Wake up, Yuuki! Wake up!**_

The second voice within her remained silent this time, it was up to Yuuki to soothe herself. But she wanted to hear the calming tones of the woman she hardly knew. Then, the door appeared, small cracks of bright light streaming into her void. But this time Kaname was older, older then how she knew him. And he was not alone. Alice stood beside him, taller and with longer hair. Both outstretched their arms.

"Yuuki! Quick! Hold on!"

She ran forwards, fear surfacing with her sobs and tears. She lunged for their hands and clung on for life. She looked into Kaname's eyes, he was smiling, looking relieved. She then looked at Alice, through her fuzzy teary gaze and saw relief in her eyes, as well as happiness. She nearly gasped at the show of emotion; then she realized in shock that Alice no longer had bottle green eyes, but the same dark garnet as Kaname.

They pulled her inside to door, the endless void well behind her. She then noticed other people inside. Zero stood next to Kaien, both smiling at her. Dante was beside Alice, but no longer a ghost. Ark stood with a Vampire Yuuki did not know, she recognised this woman's face from a ball a few years ago. Yori was behind them, grinning with Yagari and the Aristocrats. She clutched onto Kaname's hand and gasped as she spotted her parents. But before she could move, the smiles faded. The emotions escaped from Alice's eyes and Dante became a ghost once more. Zero frowned and her parents began to cry. Horror filled Yuuki's heart as she gazed into Kaname, who had tightened his grip.

"No. Not again." She whispered.

Something tugged her back. Hands rushed forwards for her, but they all missed. She was dragged, screaming out of the door into the abyss. Kaname became a child, stood at the door crying, arms outstretched, his parents holding him back. Haruka and Juuri sobbed as Yuuki disappeared into the void of time.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

Satanic laughter filled her ears. She felt around her, finding that she was lying horizontal on something cold, a stone slab. She felt something, drip, drip, on her face. It was… scarily warm, and thick.

She daren't open her eyes. She wanted to wake up, in bed next to Kaname, not here. Then a male voice ran out, one which still haunted her, even though he was dead and gone.

The voice of Rido danced outwards. "Akito sama?"

"Hmm?" Another male voice foreign to her, replied. The voice seeped with malice.

"Can I drink Yuuki chans blood?" She felt him near. "She looks so tasty!"

She then heard a slap, ring about the room followed by a quiet howl.

"Forgive me, Akito sama."

"I find it hard to forgive impudent people such as yourself. Even if you are my Great Nephew." He sighed deeply and tapped something metallic. She could feel his eyes on her face. "Haha. She looks like my brother! How sad."

She then felt his hands in her hair and she tried not to flinch visibly.

"Lets not try and lose this one this time, eh? It's a shame not to have Kaname on our side." Yuuki's heart thundered at the mention of his name.

"Akito kun, you really think that woman shall join our side, when she was against me to begin with?" A new voice chimed through the room. The male voice did not sound evil, in fact Yuuki thought the voice was upbeat and jolly. But hidden behind the mask, was a man of pure evil.

"Adonis sama!" Akito's voice filled with admiration. Rido remained silent. "Can we begin now?"

"If you must. We shall have to find ways around her stubbornness." Adonis chuckled. Yuuki sense him close in. He bent down and whispered, but for some reason his male voice changed into the voice of a female, the one within her. "What will Kaname think of you now? Tainted Yuuki."

She snapped open her eyes. High above her was a body, arms and legs spread outwards chains keeping them so. Golden hair fell from the persons head, her eyes closed, skin snow white. Some sort of ritualistic metallic box obscured her body, the same sort she had seen when she drank Kaname's blood. Yuuki's eyes widened. The liquid on her face was blood oozing from the woman.

The Queen…

She began to scream.

"Shhh. Little girl." A hand clamped over her mouth. He spoke to someone else rattling around her. "Do it"

Suddenly the metal opened, and blood poured out onto Yuuki and the woman's body fell like lead upon her.

* * *

"Tea, glorious tea. Mhmm it is tasty."

Ark Windsor danced around the room, spinning with a cup of tea firmly in his grasp. He sang in high spirits and beamed widely. His hair was still a wild mess, but today he wore slightly baggier brown suit trousers, a pearly white shirt, a purple neck tie in place below the top button that hung open, with similar markings to the night class uniform on the collar. The shirt collar folded on top of a brown coat, with the cuffs doing the same.

"Your highness?" Sieren stood in the doorway, looking worried.

"Yes, Sieren?" Ark spun to meet her and plonked the tea on the desk.

"There are wolves at the door, with Takuma." She gulped. "I don't think he is breathing, sir."

But as she said the words, Ark had read them in her mind seconds before and had just disappeared after she said door. Sieren ran to the front door of the gothic building and found Ark knelt over the exhausted body of Takuma. A white wolf, howled quietly beside Ark, rubbing its fur against his leg. The Prince was stroking the wolf gently.

"Good boy. But you are two days late. It is Wednesday you know!" Ark chuckled, but his spirits had gone, replaced by worry in its purist form.

The wolf yowled and nudged Takuma. Outside the open front door, a pack of 10 wolves stood in the fallen leaves, silent, watching with red eyes. _**Alice is watching then…**_

"Sieren?"

'Yes, your highness." Sieren bowed.

"Please could you fetch Tatsuo kun? I believe he is a wonder with medicines."

Sieren bowed again and hurried away into the bowels of the manor.

Ark held his hands over Takuma. A green light emitted from them and shone over his body and into the vampire on the floor.

'Takuma kun? Are you ok old chap?"

The Aristocrats chest heaved up and down, so Ark breathed a sigh of relief. He turned Takuma onto his back, meaning that Ark could check his face. Takuma's ocean green eyes blinked open, and squinted in the dim chandelier light. The face of a handsome Pureblood bobbed before him.

"Ichijo?"

"Ark… sama?" Takuma slurred. Ark smiled down at Takuma and placed his hands over his head. He stroked the tired Nobles' hair. Takuma closed his eyes and laid in peace for a moment.

"ARK SAMA!" Takuma sat up and wildly flung his arms on Arks' shoulders. He grabbed him by the face and stared into his eyes. "Its not her fault! She is trapped! Kaname, I must tell Kaname!"

He panted heavily and Ark saw with horror that blood seeped out of his chest wound, staining his dirty shirt.

"Takuma, shh. Calm down. Calm down! You don't have to talk." He threw his arms over Takuma, and rocked forwards and backwards, embracing his head in his arms. "I know. It's ok."

Takuma spluttered into Ark's chest and Ark flinched, reading Takuma's memories and thoughts.

"You need blood." Ark sighed and smiled to himself.

He pushed his friend up and pointed to his neck. Takuma was starting to faint again, so Ark plunged his fingers in his neck. Blood dribbled from the wounds, the colour of rich royal red, and he guided Takuma's mouth to his blood. He sat patiently as Takuma gingerly began to suck his blood. He positioned his hands on Takuma's back and rubbed them up and down, trying to comfort his distressed friend.

Takuma broke free and brought a shaking hand to clean his mouth. Ark touched his neck, which healed instantly.

"There… is going- to be an uproar." Takuma stuttered, smiling weakly.

"They will be jealous that they can't suck my blood!" Ark laughed and Takuma chuckled. The colour was returning to his skin. The wolf still sat diligently by Ark's side and yowled softly.

"What do you do now, eh?" Ark asked the wolf. It stayed put. "I guess you are staying then." _**I knew she would make them stay; the more the merrier, at least I can communicate to and fro better!**_

Ark hoisted Takuma up and grabbed his side, pulling his arm over his neck.

"Try and walk. Put all your weight me."

Sieren rounded the corner, followed by the young blonde haired leader of the team of secret agents.

"Sir, we smelt your blood…"

"It's nothing Tatsuo. It is fine. Please see to Takuma here. I have things to do!" Ark prized his friends hand off his arm. "Don't worry Ichijo, I will be there soon, I promise."

"Come on Takuma." Tatsuo heaved the injured noble to his feet. They had been good friends a long time ago.

Takuma gazed after Ark as he turned to leave with Seiren. The wolf followed them and the pack dispersed into the night.

* * *

"Sir, what happened?"

Ark sat at his desk and cradled his head in his hands. He leant back and growled.

"As you know, Takuma was taken by Sara after he successfully killed his grandfather. The Vampires, who employed Sara lets say, thought he would have information due to the fact he was Kaname's main man. They thought he knew all about Kaname and Alice etc." He rolled his hand and Sieren nodded. "So they did what they do best. Tortured him, half to death. Then last week, Sara saw an opportunity to aid Takuma in his escape as she was leaving for Britain and the man in 'charge' had left also. Alice's wolves found him half dead, running for his life, from agents."

The wolf that lay in the corner sat up proudly and yelped as if to say: "It was nothing."

'Did he leak anything?"

"No. Not one scrap of knowledge he had, I mean, he didn't know about Alice been alive. He only knew me, and that was back when I thought she was still dead." Ark chuckled.

"Sara is clear then?" Sieren looked at Ark, worry on her face.

"Yes. Thank god." He muttered. "It seems they are manipulating her. The Knights and Squires of Purebloods want to overthrow the Queens and Kings."

* * *

_**I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next NIght...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Kaname was walking through an all too familiar open corridor, his right side looking onto some spectacular gardens, with trees branching high into the sky, rose bushes of all colours sprouting in the most well placed areas, and the whole horizon framed by snowy mountains, with the northern lights dancing in the sky above them, stars swirling around at an unnatural rate. He stopped walking and lent against a pearly white pillar, feeling the breeze toy with his hair.

He heard the tinkling of bells behind him and he spun around to find a woman in an old fashioned kimono, stood there, her eyes were hidden behind a veil of white hair and only her mouth showed and it was contorted into a sneer.

"You killed me Kaname." Her voice was an echo.

"Hiou, you know why. And I fulfilled that reason." Kaname blinked his eyes, and lent against the pillar once again, folding his arms. "But, I am sorry... It was necessary and I am truly sorry you were dragged into it. But he is dead now, like you wanted."

"But remember what I said, Kuran, that is what now matters. Your life shall be filled with darkness." Her echoing voice became shrill. "I am not the only one you have killed, Kuran. Look upon the workings of your life."

Kaname lent forward, fear creeping in his eyes. Her head tilted scarily to one side, that sneer still on her lips. Blood stained her clothing as the whole scene around him began to throb.

'Please, no. I am reminded of that nearly-"

But he was silenced as a shadowy figure rose from the floor, a woman with golden hair, dressed in opulent royal clothing, her eyes also hidden and mouth sneering.

"Do not forget me, Kaname. It was all your fault. Everything is and was your fault. You are scum." She laughed. 'Your life shall be filled with darkness and I relish the thought."

Kaname put out his hand, but to his horror it came into contact with someone. He looked up at another sneering face, with Mahogany hair and similar grand clothing.

"Your own brother." Dante's body jolted in an unnatural manner, but he could see his eyes, which were slits the dark colours glinting.

"I did not kill you!" Kaname howled, moving away. But his brother neared him, limping arms outstretched. His maddened laugh filled Kaname's ears.

"But it was your fault, you betrayed us. Your life will be filled with darkness."

"I didn't... I didn't..."

"Denial."

Then another figure rose from the floor. Her hair was longer than normal, the same colour as his, her mouth contorted into a sneer.

"Do not forget me. I may not be dead, but you actions killed my soul." Alice moved closer, grabbed him by the collar and pulled his head down to her mouth. She whispered in his ear. "Look upon the others… every single soul."

A whole army of shadows erupted from the floor and ceiling and walls, the force causing the hair on Alice's head to fly widely, dust spraying from them.

"Your life shall be filled with darkness… Your life shall be filled with darkness." They all chanted together.

Then suddenly, the whole scene became black and white, the rose reds and purple hews in the skies fading to grey, as though ash had been dropped upon the picturesque scene. The colours In the ghosts before him, turned to grey as they neared him. Horrified Kaname realised his own body was becoming ash coloured. Then he came into contact with someone else behind him.

"Kaname… sama?" Yuuki stood there, eyes filled with horror and terror at the monster she was looking at. She was the only thing in colour. That was the last thing Kaname saw before he could see no longer.

* * *

Kaname opened his eyes and found himself in the lecture hall at Cross Academy. It was unusually empty, so he concluded it must be a short break between lectures. He instinctively looked to his right and found Yuuki, drooling on her books also asleep. He shook himself, trying to forget the dream and yawned rubbing his eyes, waiting for things to come back into focus. He heard a snort of laughter next to him and peered down at Alice, who's head was in her arms, her shoulders shaking in almost silent laughter.

"What?" He frowned deeply, and pushed his hands through his hair, but they would not budge.

Alice looked up at him, kept a straight face for a few seconds before, banging her hand on the table, in laughter once more. Kaname placed another hand on his head.

"What have you done?" He felt… some sort of weird texture in his hair.

"Y-you, were asleep and s-so peaceful. S-so… HAAH! Oh dear. I braided it!"

"WHAT!" Kaname stood up and roared, shaking Yuuki from her dream. Alice howled in laughter and Yuuki screamed at Kaname's hair. It was parted in many different areas and each parting of hair was braided.

Kaname stalked out of the lecture hall, grumbling to himself. He meet the others just entering through the door. Aido screamed, dropping his books, but Kaname growled at him, making everyone else flatten themselves away from him.

"Alice sama… why is Kaname's hair braided?" Alice snorted and banged the table more, nearly wetting herself.

"He just looked so cute. I had to!"

Alice glanced over at Dante. He nodded at her, from his place by the window. Her face became serious, and they looked at one another as though they were communicating through their eyes alone. Alice spun back around to Yuuki, who at the current moment was not able to see the ghost, and laughed. Yuuki chuckled.

'He did look cute."

"Do you know what else I did?"

Yuuki laughed even harder. "You didn't!"

"Yes!" Alice held up a Polaroid camera. "I thought Kaien would like a picture!"

The two girls nearly collapsed in laughter on the back row. The Aristocrats filtered into the room, still recovering from the aura blast Kaname had given them as he left the room.

Aido plonked his stuff down and stared up at the giggling Purebloods.

"I am glad some found it funny, sheesh." He growled, undoing the ribbon on his box of chocolates.

"Hey, Hanabusa, what's up with you today?"

"Got no sleep thanks to some freak in my room, moaning all night about some fucking girl." Aido glared at his cousin, who blushed. "You are fine as you got your beauty sleep, I didn't. Oh and then I just happened to be the one Kaname sama saw first and, also, I am getting no fucking where with this work."

"You work?" Wild raised an eyebrow.

Aido slide away. "I am in a bad mood, Kain. Sit with your girlfriend today. I don't want to tear your head off…"

Kain smiled and nodded. He didn't bother saying Luca was not his girlfriend; he knew his cousin was pushing him away to save him from his foul mood. He just felt sorry for whoever else had to sit next to Aido. He nodded at Luca who sat with some other Night class and sat near her on the row below the Purebloods.

Alice placed a finger on her lip and sat in thought, staring into the back of Kains head. She then smiled to herself, a scheme unravelling in her head. Yuuki was thinking as well, but not the same thing Alice was plotting. Yuuki was sat plotting how to get Kain and Luca alone.

* * *

The Lectures began in full force when Kaname returned his hair slightly kinked from the braids. He sat next to Alice again, but was helping Yuuki with her work patiently explaining and re explaining, smiling as she finally understood, holding her close to him. Alice smiled to herself, her eyes closed and arms crossed. When the lecturer entered everyone stood and bowed, to sit once again. Everyone, but the Purebloods. The lecturer droned about some science related phenomena, in human science and Kaname looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Yuuki was once again dreaming. He whispered into Alice's ear.

"Thank you."

Alice chuckled. "Don't mention it. But would you care to tell me, what that dream was about?"

Alice opened her eyes and glared at Kaname. There were still things, Kaname had not enlightened Alice on.

"It was a taboo dream. I killed Hiou Shizuka, 2 years ago and drank her blood. She said something, which has not left me." He smiled slightly.

"What?" Alice hissed, only loud enough for him to hear. "You drank a Pureblood?'

Kaname closed his eyes in regret. Maybe he should not have told her.

"You, idiot. She... you say she said something to you before she died? What was it?"

"She said: Your life shall be filled with darkness, or something like that." Kaname looked at Alice.

"You know what that means! It is ok, if they don't say anything as you bleed them dry, but... she said that? Your life shall be filled with darkness, that's what she said! WHY?" She half yelled, half hissed the last bit. Kain sat in front and suddenly became interested in the conversation.

'I had to. In order to kill Rido, remember. She was a threat H- Alice. She was a threat to Yuuki!" Kaname lent closer, really regretting opening his mouth.

"You still sucked her blood! You could have, I do not know, ripped out her vocal chords first! Or just killed her dead! Oh dear lord." She began rocking backwards and forwards. Kaname's heart nearly froze as he saw her eyes glint red. "Your life shall be full of darkness… your life shall be full of darkness…"

She continued rocking, her grip on the table hardening. Kaname could hear the wood break. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Alice, Alice. Stay with me. What can you see?"

She was staring unblinking at nothing, seeing something no one else could see.

"Alice, calm down." He whispered, but he knew it was too late. "Tell me, what can you see?"

Her hair began to flow as though she were in water, as her grip tightened. Kaname sucked in breath, as his eyes turned red also. He heard the bench and table crack, as wood floated around them both. Kain was the only aristocrat paying attention and he was amazed at this display of power… from both of them. Suddenly, an invisible shock wave boomed around the room. The tables and benches turned to dust.

Yuuki gasped as she suddenly found herself face forward on the floor, cruelly woken by something. Aido shrieked as his bum hit the floor with a hard force. The Aristocrats sat around in shock, clothes covered in saw dust.

Yuuki looked to Kaname and Alice, who were both standing frowning around the room.

"Everyone, head towards lecture hall 3B." Kaname commanded. The night class picked themselves up and brushed each other off, staring at the room in shock and then waling slowly out the room, each one confused and tired.

Aido swore as he walked into the doorframe.

"Kaname sama. What happened?" Yuuki asked as he reached down and lifted her up. Alice threaded a shaking hand through her hair, looking around in distress.

"I am not sure Yuuki." Kaname lied.

"I sneezed." Alice said, her voice coarse. She smiled slightly; but she had turned paler than normal bathing in the knowledge that a mere sneeze could in fact do that and much worse. She exchanged one last glance at Kaname, before beginning to walk away down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Is she ok?" Yuuki eyed her in concern.

Kaname did not answer, but pulled Yuuki into him, holding her close. If it weren't for him, everything in the room would have disintegrated, including the vampires. What scared him most however, was the fact he has that power sleeping inside. And soon, he would have to wake up something, which had slept for many centuries.

Alice slid along the corridor walls, moving slowly, her hair concealing her eyes. She brushed her hands along the banister as she neared the stairs and slowly descended. What she had just seen… she shuddered, trying to wipe the vision from her mind. She reached the first landing and rested her head against the wall.

She banged it lightly at first, but slowly hit her head against the wall more heavier, until chunks of stone came from it, cracks appearing in the once smooth surface.

"Just die! Die already!" She moaned. She closed her eyes.

Dante neared the top of the stairs and floated down, placing two cold immaterial hands on her shoulders. She stopped banging her head.

_'Stop. Please, stop."_ He spun her around and held her to him, although there was nothing to hold really, just blue air. _"You do not want to die."_

"I could have killed everyone in that room! Everyone. Even,Y-"

"Do not talk like that. Kaname would never…"

"Kaname is still in Wonderland, sleeping, safe in layers of... sponge! He is not any help until we move forward and he knows that! If I decided that they were to die, neither you nor him could stop it!"

_"That's why you have to-"_

"I can't! Its growing, Dante, every day this huge bomb is swelling and one day its gonna explode."

_"And we will be ready, baby. So, stop worrying. Try and enjoy yourself, please. For me."_ She nodded and remained silent for a few moments.

"He is gonna die."

_'Yeah, I know."_

_

* * *

_

Ark sat next to his sleeping friend, smiling slightly. Ark enjoyed sitting near sleeping people, it meant that he could view their dreams. Takuma was dreaming about cakes and his time at Cross Academy. It was full of laughter and general brightness. It then shifted to two children playing in an overly furnished room together. They both had golden hair and they were giggling at the toy trains they kept smashing into a garish chair. Ark chuckled and sat back, leaning his head against the wall.

"Ark sama?" He looked over to the door. Rima stood in the doorway, Shiki peering over her shoulder into the threshold. "May-"

"Come in. Come in!"

The two friends moved towards Takuma. Rima holds his hand and smiles at his peaceful face.

"We should have tried harder."

"Then they would have had you as well. And he is Ok Shiki. Just sleeping."

Shiki nodded, and reached in his pocket producing a box of Pocky, laying it on the table.

A long silence followed.

"You were right about Christian." Rima spoke softly, through gritted teeth. "He has been liaising with that man, Nacht is it?"

"I thought so. Seems logical." Ark sighed.

"He is a Pureblood though, Ark Sama. We cannot exterminate him and nor can you."

"I could."

"It is taboo, It would be suicide." Shiki spoke up.

Ark nodded, knowing full to well the results of killing another Pureblood, but sometimes it had to be done. It was the only way to avoid war, funnily enough, and if that meant having to kill a member of Italy's most prominent member of a Pureblood clan, then so be it. Ark would just have to create a situation where it could be seen as a tragedy. He folded his arms and smiled as he channelled his thoughts through the Wolves. Alice would help. She was a schemer, like Kaname. Arks mouth twitched slightly.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

_Thank you to all reviwers! _

_**I'll show you A Sweet Nightmare Next Night...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kaname strode along the dark Moon Dorm corridor, his eyes filled with anger. With every step, sparks seemed to fly from the soles of his shoes. He sucked in breath as he reached his destination and clamped a hand upon the door knob and turned the copper handle, swinging the door open into the room.

Alice peered up from her seat by the window, her legs curled up to her chin. Kaname looked around the room and saw no shimmer of blue.

"What the hell was that about?" Kaname growled and advanced on Alice, who only stared back and shrugged, turning her head back to the outside world.

"Come on! I am waiting for an answer!" Kaname's anger would have scared any other aristocrat and even other Purebloods, but Alice just remained unconcerned.

"Oh grow up." She sighed.

"What?" Kaname roared. "Grow up? Excuse me, madam, but last time I checked I was born first-"

"You also died first." Alice said calmly and matter of factly.

"Shut up." Kaname clenched his fist.

"Just calm down. Ok?"

"How can I be calm, when there is a ticking time bomb sat in the same room as Yuuki-?"

"You know perfectly well I won't hurt Yuuki." Alice replied, making eye contact with Kaname, for the first time since he entered her room. "And, last time I checked, it was you who decided to invite me here before I needed to be."

"Tck," Kaname turned his head and unclenched his fist. "But you could have hurt her."

"No I wouldn't. I am in control." She drummed her fingertips against the glass. "That was a small shockwave I let out under controlled conditions. A bit like what humans have to do for Avalanches; dislodge little bits of snow often, so that a huge pile doesn't come crashing down and kill people."

Kaname smiled, seeing through her poor charade of calm.

"You, are not in control! You should know how to control it by now!" He paced the room and Alice exhaled a long breath, feeling a lecture coming on. "But if you hurt her in anyway, I don't care if you are -"

"You will tie me to a tree, put anti vampiric charms on me and sing nursery rhymes to me blah blah blah! Yeah, yeah, heard it all before." She waved her hand and jumped from the window seat. "Anyway, I am on Guardian duty."

"Don't change the subject young-"

"Look, I am late as it is, and I do not think Yuuki will be impressed if I skive off again. Save your lectures on power management for later." She strode over to the door and turned around facing his back. "I can get my own back, when it is your turn."

Kaname spun around to glare at her, but she had gone. He stood alone in the room, the quietness and isolation sinking in.

"You did not tell me what you saw, in those glass eyes."

He stood staring at the spot she had been stood in deep sadness. He placed his hand over his face, covering it completely; his black hair peeked through his fingers. If he could reverse the course of time, he would gladly do so, but that was not possible even for his kind. He would gladly go back, right to the beginning and kill himself, and then maybe everyone would be in peace.

* * *

Yuuki stood on the terrace outside the main Academy building, her white uniform gleaming in the moonlight. She stared at the moon high above her, and was amazed by the size of it. She had never seen it so big before; the bright pearly sphere was framed by silver stars.

Next to her stood Yori, in her darker uniform and she yawned keeping watch on the grounds.

"Where is the other Guardian, Yuuki chan?"

Yuuki glanced around, looking for a figure in white and sighed.

"I am not sure. But something strange did happen today in class."

Yori raised an eyebrow, but still kept watch. "Is that so?"

"Hmm." Yuuki sucked her lip in thought. "The desks and chairs turned to dust."

Yori remained silent, frowning slightly.

"Dust? Was it similar to the dust level Es turn into?"

"Kind of, but it was more like the sawdust from the actual wooden objects that had disintegrated." Yuuki turned to face Yori. "Also, something was happening between Alice and Kaname, something… strange, I don't know how to describe it."

Yori hid a growl at the mention of Kaname's name. Thunder rumbled from the far off mountains, which lay beneath the moon, making it as though the moon itself was unhappy with something it was seeing, or feeling.

"Does any of your hunter training tell you of anything like this?"

"No, not really." Yori smiled. "They tell you if you come across anything like that in the field to run for your life! It maybe ok for you, but I am still only human."

"An armed and dangerous human!" Yuuki laughed cheerily and Yori joined in.

Yori was pleased Yuuki had come back to the Academy, she did not enjoy the place without her and when Zero disappeared one night, she felt even more alone. Zero was the one who had helped her enter into the Hunters Association. But she was not into killing Vampires really. Level Es were fine to exterminate, because they were already dead, just vessels running on lust for deep crimson. Yori was among the few Junior Hunters, who sided with pacifists like Kaien, for co-existence.

"Oh, Yuuki sama. Headmaster Cross said that a new Day Class student would be joining. I thought it a bit weird to join 1 week after the new school year, but he is a hunter, like me but higher up!"

"Oh!" Yuuki grinned. "That will be good, you won't be by yourself anymore. Plus, he could be a good looking one!"

As the friends laughed, the thunder rumbled once again, but this time a ball of lightning sank to the ground from the heavens to one side of the moon. They stopped laughing and stared at the destructive beauty as it made its way to Earth, probably going to create carnage and chaos wherever it landed. As it hit the ground, the distance was illuminated for a second in a yellow glow, but it soon dimmed back into the late night darkness.

"Yuuki, look!" Yori pointed ahead, to a strange figure lurching around the grounds.

The two girls jumped from the terrace, the human having to use trees to allow her a safe landing, but the vampire just jumped in a flash of white uniform.

"Lets go."

They hurtled along the forest paths, and Yuuki drew Artemis from its resting place, while Yori withdrew a pair of beautifully crafted brass knuckles. They jumped into a clearing and roared at the figure, which yelled in shock.

"Argh!" A female voice cried out.

Yuuki frowned and moved closer, but Yori still had her anti vampiric knuckles at the ready, they flahed a menacing purplish blue.

"Alice sama?"

"Jesus Christ! I knew I was late and you would be mad, but charging at me from a bush with swords and whatever at the ready, going a bit too far!"

"Why are you not in Night Class uniform?"

Alice's green eyes lowered to her clothing, which was her everyday outfit and pouted, scuffing her shoe in the dirt.

"Sorry. Its just I really do not like the uniform-"

"But that is the Guardian Uniform, Alice sama." Yuuki laughed.

"Ok, ok. Tomorrow, I will wear it… jeez. I have the arm band thingy!" She brandished her arm in Yuukis' face.

"Do you know what our job is?" Yori asked.

Alice sucked in her lip in thought. "Er… protect the students?"

"What from?"

"The vampires?"

"Yes. Did you read the handbook?" Yori raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Alice grinned.

"She is a quick learner she will be fine!" Yuuki exclaimed, smiling in happiness all the while. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

Takuma woke up, in strange but familiar surroundings. For a second he thought he was back at the Shirabuka manor, under the torturous eyes of his Grandfather. But he then noticed with a leap of relief that he was in some form of infirmary, in a place which he could smell and sense was safe. He turned his face towards an orange light, spreading into the room and he knew he was safe. He had not seen the sun in two years.

He lay in his hospital bed, enveloped in the clean, crisp white sheets and stared at the ceiling which was painted with ugly cherubs and beautiful angels. He had killed his grandfather, he knew he had. As the building of the Council collapsed around them he had taken his father's samurai sword, the one thing he treasured most in the world and brought it crashing down onto his Grandfathers skull, ending years of isolation and ultimately avenging his parents. But when he was laying amongst the rubble and ruin, blood pooling out from his arm he saw his Grandfather raise from the floor, in a most spooky manner and began to reassemble himself, grinning in malice all the while. Takuma was unable to move, unable to scream, paralysed by fear and dread.

The next thing he saw was Sara's face, coming into view. She was thinner and paler than he had ever seen her, with a look of defeat and worry on her once beautifully dreamlike face. Then he could no longer feel the air, brushing his hair or caressing his cheek, he just felt the pains of torture and terror, with his Grandfather stood laughing above him. But he knew, somehow, this was not the man he had once known. Yes, he knew his grandfather was capable and willing to do such things to his own family members, but not to Takuma. That was the reason he had let his grandson kill him, in order to redeem his wrongs he had committed against his own son. Takuma was a new beginning. No, the man who was stood before Takuma, pressing Anti Vampiric knives, tearing out organs and replacing them once again was not his grandfather. It was someone else, someone who had somehow taken his grandfather as a vessel.

He lived in torture and agony for two years, two years that seemed like 100. He stared around the room, and saw something by his bedside. He propped himself up onto his elbows and stared at the object.

"Rima and Shiki found it in the ruins of the Council. They kept it with them, for when you were found."

Takuma glanced around to the door, his heart beating faster at the sound of the calm voice. Ark Windsor stood leaning against the doorway the light from the corridor pooling around him.

"Did… I drink your blood?"

Ark chuckled and strode into the room, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. You rather enjoyed it!"

Takuma blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He spotted a packet of Pocky on his table and reached out for them.

"They are empty… I got really hungry! I suppose that makes us even, you drink my blood, I eat your pocky." Arks eyes filled with amusement. "It was another gift from Shiki and Rima."

"Thanks." Takuma sat in a comfortable silence, lost in his thoughts. "She is innocent, Ark sama."

"Yeah. You told me once already."

"She is just a pawn." Takuma continued as though Ark had not spoken. "In a much bigger game, trapped by circumstances beyond her control. She still loves you."

Ark nodded, picking at the frays on the perfect bed sheets. He remained silent, to let Takuma say what he needed to get off his chest. He did not really mind, if he already knew what he was going to say.

"She was summoned back to England by the King for something to do with some sort of camps, to do with humans or something."

Ark nodded.

"Sebastian has set up Concentration Camps, slowly rounding up humans. First he started with the homeless, prisoners, and mentally unstable as they would not be missed. But he is starting to gather disabled people and some heathly adults."

"Why?"

"It's a good army. Harvest their blood, sell it on the Blood Market to those vampires not wishing to live on tablets alone and then turn them into Level Es. With some of the arsenals he has, they will be easy to control."

"You mean the person inside my Grandfather?"

"Yes." Ark nodded.

"He may have been a monster, but he did not deserve that." Takuma cast his gaze to the window across the room, staring into the fiery afternoon sun. "After all, he was the only family I had left."

A single tear fell from his eye and Ark lowered his head, taking his friends hand and squeezing it tight.

"So. What is the plan then?" Takuma turned to face the Pureblood, who shrugged.

"Why are you asking me?" Ark raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Ask the wolf."

Takuma followed Arks eyes to the floor by his bed. A ball of white fluff lay, curled up, the fur rising and falling slowly. It sensed the eyes of the two vampires on it, so it stirred awake, blinking its white iris' in their direction.

"This is Lupo."

The wolf lightly sprung onto the bed and nuzzled Takuma's bandaged arm.

"This is the wolf, who saved me. Isn't it?"

"Yes, he did save you."

"How come he knows then?" Takuma stroked the snow white wolfs fur and he growled in comfort.

"He has a connection with my sister. I am not sure how, but he does."

"That is ironic. We are meant to be natural enemies."

"Not this pack. I think they are the Vampires of Wolves, like we are the beasts of humans." Ark chuckled.

* * *

"Alice sama?"

"Yeah?"

Alice and Yuuki had taken a patrol together, considering it was Alice's first night, despite it been a week since she joined. They strolled along the gladed path through the small woods in the Academy grounds and came to a stop at the small bridge that rose above the stream trickling quietly in the night air.

"Who are you to me?"

Alice frowned and turned to face Yuuki.

"I am not sure. I think I am your second cousin or something like that. Arks' mother was a member of the Kuran family. She married into the Windsor family to create a peace between the clans." Yuuki could not read her eyes, to see if she were telling the truth.

"Why?"

"Have you read up on your Pureblood history?"

"No, not really."

"I suppose that is a good thing, as the books lie anyway." Alice sighed, watched a butterfly thread blue through the night. "Well, basically about 3000 years ago…"

"When my parents were born?"

"Hmm… 3000 years ago, when your mother was born, there were many more Pureblood families living on this earth. Each Pureblood Clan vied and fought to reach the top of the tree and become the Kings and Queens of all Vampires. The Kuran Clan has always been one of the most powerful and prominent of these families and they were the 'top' so to speak. This meant that they had a lot of jealous clans wanting their power. Naturally, there was a number of sporadic wars, known as the Pureblood wars, against the different clan houses. During this time, instead of inter family breeding, which was the normal practice, the families began to arrange marriages with other clans. This created ties, between them. Fortunately for the Kuran Clan, they were already a very old and ancient clan and therefore had many links to most of the other prominent houses, all except the British Windsor Clan." Alice smiled. "So Esther Kuran was married to Altair Windsor and that is how Ark and I are here."

"You certainly know a lot!" Yuuki smiled.

"I have been alive for a long time…" Alice trailed off, something unseen to Yuuki was taking Alice's' attention. "We are not alone."

Alice grabbed Yuuki by the collar and flew into a tree high above the path.

Stay close to her, Yuuki Chan. But watch your back.

"Hmm" Yuuki nodded in reply to the voice in her head.

Alice glanced side wards at Yuuki, a deep frown forming on her forehead, but she hid it from Yuuki, who was peering intently at the ground below.

A caterpillar inched his way along the tree trunk as a cloud of smoke entered the clearing. A tall and skinny looking man, a large pipe clamped in his yellow mouth stood in the midst of the smoke, staring at the place where Alice and Yuuki had been just moments ago. He was acting unnaturally rigid, as though he was unsure what to do with himself.

"Stay here." Alice whispered, touching Yuukis' arm.

Yuuki was going to protest and block Alice, but she found she could not move, nor speak. Alice seemed to disintegrate beside Yuuki, into a fluid blackness that glided behind the man.

Alice re-materialised behind him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Oi! You are trespassing!"

The man spun in shock and was knocked flat to the floor by a fist before he could protest.

He groaned clutching his bloodied nose, almost weeping from the pain. Alice stared at him in confusion.

Suddenly she heard footsteps erupt from before her and Yagari and Kaien stood panting, eyes wide in surprise.

"Alice sama!" Kaien cried. "Why have you just assaulted the School Inspector?"

Alice clicked her fingers and Yuuki found she could move once more.

"He looked weird."

"That is no reason to assault someone!"

"Yeah it is!"

Yagari stood behind Kaien, who was now on his knees begging forgiveness from the old man, and suppressed a laugh. He had met this man before and after only 10 minutes he was refraining himself from punching him in the nose.

"Yuuki!" Kaien moaned, as she jumped from the tree. "Why did you not stop Alice!"

"Hey, hey! Come on now!" Alice roared. "What do you expect me to do? A strange man suddenly appears from nowhere in the middle of the night, while we are told to look out for strange happenings, and you expect me not to assault him? Jeez!"

"Well, you can not go round attacking everyone suspicious Alice." Kaname's amused voice drifted from behind them.

_Watch your back, it is coming closer._

Yuuki frowned to herself and turned around, smiling up at the face of her brother. Alice folded her arms, and watched Yuuki closely biting her lip.

_Kcab ruoy hctaw._

Kaname held out his arms as Yuuki fell forwards, blackness coming down over her. The last thing she saw were Kaname's eyes, filled with red, and something she had never seen before.

… _yrd uoy deelb lliw eh…_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:**

_I have made it so that it is bad juju to drink the blood of a pureblood one has killed, if one is a PUreblood or a variant of.  
Interesting happenings. Thanks to reviewers and likers._

_**I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night...**  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Vampire Knight Takuma

I had a lot to think about, as I lay amongst the rubble of the senior council, my fathers' sword lazing in my hand. I lay facing the darkening sky, watching silently as the wind caressed the skies, stars impaling the darkness in light sprinkles. The night air was cool, and I could see my breath condense into a mist before my eyes, and I believed I was dying, my very soul erupting from my mouth. Imagine my surprise… I never knew us Vampire had souls. I used to think souls were only a liberty humans were able to enjoy. As everything began to swim before me, only one face materialised which gave me much hope. His face seemed to drift into being from my very breath.

A young child suddenly was sat on me; his hair was bright blond, and extremely messy, piercing blue eyes staring deep into my soul. He placed his cool hands upon my burning face and he peered down, biting his lip slightly.

"This is no time to sleep, sleepy head!" He smiled slightly, standing up to show his Princely opulence shining through. He ruffled his hair and held out his hand. "We are playing a game remember?"

"Ark sama… I can not move." I spoke softly into the air.

The phantom of the young prince frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, that is no good!" I felt his tiny child hand in my adult one, and he slowly pulled me up.

The sword in my other hand came up from the ground with me, the metallic blade scraping against the ground. I rested it against my leg, but both of my legs were shaking from the effort. But before the phantom could lead me away, something struck my head and my ears were filled with the ringing of his cry of betrayal. Only figments of my imagination.

* * *

"48…49…50! Coming ready or not!" A small blonde haired child is stood against a wooden paned wall, peering around the room, engaging every sense he has to win the game.

The childhood version of me stands right before me, only fingertips away from touch. I know this is a dream, and I know no one can see or hear me. Clearly anyway. Have you ever wondered? When you have had such a real dream and then sometime later get a sense of De ja vu, or feel or see something unexplainable, out of the corner of your eye? Suddenly feel a chill run down your spine? The childhood version of myself, felt that very sensation as I reached out to touch my young arm. Weird is it not?

The young Takuma shivered, but thought nothing else of it, and began to thunder noiselessly down the hallway. I followed close behind; smiling to myself, knowing what was coming. But the young Takuma did not.

"RARGH!" Something clashed from a hidden alcove to the child's right, grabbing his shoulders. The child screamed, not knowing what had got him.

But he heard the sound of metallic laughter erupt from behind him.

"Ark sama!" He scowled, turning around to see the figure of another young child, wearing a huge helmet from a suit of armour, legs encased in metal greaves.

"Ha-ha. Got you, Takuma kun." Ark lifted the helmet from his head, beaming at Takuma with one of those smiles. "I got you."

The young Takuma could not deny his friend of a smile, and soon the two young boys were laughing.

"I never knew father had suits of armour!" Takuma giggled.

Ark was bent over double, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You don't!" He cried, gasping for air.

"Oh no, whose is it?"

"Ha… Ha. You have to keep it a secret." Ark calmed down for a moment, looking seriously into Takuma's eyes. "Sir Sieren was sleeping… so I took it off him!"

He burst into laughter once more.

"How did you do that in 50 seconds?"

"That is not important and I am not proud of my methods." The two boys looked at each other once more and burst into fresh peels of laughter. "He is sat right now, with hardly any clothing!"

"Takuma!" The two boys suddenly fell into silence, as the harsh voice boomed out.

I felt my heart speed up as I flattened myself against the wall. I thought I had killed him. For a few moments, I forgot this was a memory and that I had rid the World from Asato. It is funny, how I have always been afraid of my Grandfather. As he passed me, he seemed younger, yet still as intimidating and what sent more of a chill through me was the sideward glance he gave as though he could see me, staring right at him. But I knew that was impossible, but it still stopped my breath for a moment, like the small child would often do when hidden in a closest, tears streaming down his face.

My grandfather stopped before the two children, looking at the heap of armour at their feet and for a moment there was only a deadly silence.

"What have I told you about stealing Takuma?" His face contorted into anger. "You must not steal! How can you be a good leader when you steal?"

I prevented myself from screaming out: Hypocrite, but my fear kept me pinned to the wall.

"Sorry, senpai." The young Takuma bowed his head.

"How dare you, do such things, and in front of his highness as well. And I thought I told you, Takuma kun, not to interfere with him."

Grandfather bowed his head slightly, almost mockingly towards Ark. Ark had remained immobilised for a few moments, staring into the distance like he so often did in his own world. But that brought him back to Earth. Ark glared at my Grandfather, reading his very thoughts, thoughts he had received from me earlier that day when we were introduced. Grandfather had told me to stay away from Ark and to this day I never knew why. But I think Ark knows, and always has.

"You are to remain in your quarters until I deem you are ready to return!" Grandfather spoke to the young child.

"Asato, I can hardly believe you think this is your grandsons doing?" Ark spoke calmly and controlled. Grandfather blinked for a few moments, unable to reply. "This is my doing, and I hardly mind been kept company by my friends, especially considering I requested it. I am hardly that dangerous, am I? I am a mere child, remember?"

Before Grandfather could reply or murmur an apology, the double oak doors burst open, to my left side. I squealed and jumped out of the way. I stared into the face of someone I had not seen in such a long time. My Otto Sama.

"Otto?" My Otto Sama scowled and moved forwards. "We could hear you from the room. I would have expected better from such a senior ranking council member, especially when you are late for the meeting."

Grandfather walked over to my Otto Sama and levelled eyes. Otto Sama was the only member of our family to fully stand up to him, and curtly refuse to be moulded into the next corrupt generation of council member. As soon as Otto sama embarrassed his father, so to speak, Grandfather totally disowned him and set his eyes upon me to mould. Fortunately in my earlier years, Otto sama was there to protect me from my Grandfather, but tragedy resulted in me falling into his hands.

It was the younger me, who ran forwards to my father, hiding behind his coat that broke the discord. Grandfather backed down, and bowed deeply as more people entered the hallway.

Altair and Esther stood in full elegance and they smiled down at the young me, but I did not return their kindness, as the atmosphere which my young senses had picked up had made me want to be sick.

"Ark?" Esther sounded amused.

Ark ran to his mother and peered up into her face.

"Yes mum?"

"Sir Sieren would like to know where his clothing is, please." She smiled back at him.

Ark bit his lip and let out a small laugh.

"Sorry mum." He smiled sheepishly at me, hiding in my fathers robes and bundled up the clinking armour in his arms, and hurriedly left the room. Esthers blue eyes sparkled like her sons, with warmth.

The silence dragged on.

Outside, daylight was breaking. Young Takuma remained rooted to my Otto samas' side, his hand placed lovingly on my shoulder. I placed myself to the other side; I had not seen my Otto sama in such a long time, so I took this moment to study his face. I realised that he was me and I was him. I had all his features, except his eyes, I had my Okaa Sama's eyes.

I noticed then that all he was looking was me. The little me shivering by his side. I could see the love plainly from my older eyes, but I had been so blind to it as a child. Perhaps that is why Grandfather gained such an influence over me.

The Royal family were leaving speaking about moving to some next engagement, but suddenly Ark stopped and spun round, charging towards the younger me. He stopped before me and placed his hands on my face, smiling.

"We'll meet again." He winked and quickly re- joined his parents, holding both of their hands in his.

I smiled on at the scene. We would meet again, many times before our lives were cruelly ripped apart.

* * *

That dream of childhood bliss fades. We would have so many other occasions to completely forget the responsibility thrust on the both of us, and just be children once again for a day or two. I do not wish you to get the wrong idea of my Grandfather. He never once hurt me or raised his hand against me, like he did to my Otto sama. Grandfather was just a very cold and distant man, his ambitions and aspirations for me overtook everything. He was a bad man, but never to me. So I never really saw his bad side, well that is what I thought, until I remembered something, I wish I would forget. Ignorance is bliss.

I was still only a small child. We Vampire age very slowly, with the Nobles been 20 years of age when they are only 6. The 6 is human years, what we appear to look like to humans. Despite that, we are still children. It was a day after another visit from the Royal Entourage, now with another addition their dear little Alice. Ark seemed much more on edge whenever my Grandfather was around, making a point of steering all of us away from him, our new aim was not to found at any cost. I warmed up to Alice, mainly for Arks' sake. She was not quite there, as though the small girl stood wide eyed before me would shatter into pieces before my fingertips. Ark was the only one, who did not treat her like she would break, but i think that was only because she would not break with him, he was too gentle anyway.

One day after my introduction to Alice, everything changed. Everything. It was late at night and I was sat alone eating my dinner at a long table, I had been waiting for my Otto sama, who had promised to dine with me but he had not shown. After a few mouthfuls, I decided I would find him, and drag him to the table. When I would find him, he would laugh and apologise, letting me drag him by the hand to the table, ruffling my hair once we arrived. That may have happened. But it did not.

I jumped from the chair and wondered down the corridor and up the stairs to my Otto samas' office, where he would be sitting pouring over some sort of Ancient Histories about Vampires and where we came from. It never interested me at such a young age. The stairs were carpeted in a plush deep red, to match the wooden and aged walls. As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard something odd. Something strange. I waited a moment trying to figure what it was, but I decided to find out. It was emitting from Otto sama's room. For the first time in my life, I felt truly scared in fact I was terrified. The noises intensed to a dull sort of moan of pain, and a coarse gurgling sound. I reached the door and all I could smell was blood. I slowly creaked open the door and peered inside. My Otto sama lay on the floor, his eyes reaching out to mine, pleading to me silently. All around him, the floor was saturated in his crimson blood, his own body badly beaten and battered, bruises coloured purple on his face. His blonde hair was dyed red.

Tears came to my eyes and I ran forwards, kneeling in his blood and looking into his eyes, pleading with him to live.

"Otto sama! Otto sama!" I began to cry. "Don't leave me too!"

He smiled at me for a moment and placed a hand on my face, looking at his son for the last time.

"Who did this to you?" I sobbed.

"That... i-is not important. My dear child." His eyes creased in a smile, shining in paternal radiance. "Y-you must promise me... something, T-Takuma."

"Yes, Otto sama. What is it? I will do anything you wish." I could not stop my tears, which fell from my cheeks and pooled into my Otto sama's blood. We would be together in that way.

"S-something big... will h-happen Takuma. S-something you are involved in... You m-must make sure your a-allegiances lay correct. I-I know you will choose wisely son."

I nodded, but I had no idea what he meant. I could here his breath now, leaving him slowly. He smiled at me.

"Y-you need to be strong, no more tears, no more crying." He looked up to the ceiling now. And breathed. "My last w-wish... forgive me, Takuma, for not protecting you...S-son... you must drink my blood."

I burst into a fresh round of tears now. "B-but..."

"No, buts... please... Takuma... it is a necessity."

I did as my father asked. I bent down my head and brought his hand to my mouth, and began to drink the last remaining life force from my Otto sama.

"Thank you... for giving me... a good life... Takuma. Stay alive."

Those were my father's last words to me. I remember just sitting there for hours, no longer crying and staring at my father's lifeless body in my hands, my own covered in his blood. Slowly, his body began to glow and he burst into fragments of light in my hands. All that remained was His blood, which was circled around my body, and slowly new senses awakened in me...I became an adult Vampire that day. Something blue fluttered past my wind, a butterfly perhaps? When my grandfather walked in later that day, I could sense something different about him, something I did not like. I saw him, stood before me not as a mourning Father, but a rejoicing Grandfather. He had me now, to mould in his way. I think on the silent car journey to his house, I blocked out the screaming inside of me to rip him apart. I decided to shut down certain memories, so that my life with him would be ok. That would make sure, my father's last promises to stay alive, would be fulfilled. So I let him mould me or at least I let him believe he had moulded me.

The funeral took place on an autumn afternoon, in the shelter of a burnt orange forest, leaves falling down on the scene below. It may seem silly, the idea of Vampire having funerals, but it is a good thing the humans practice, and despite our bestial nature… some of us do care deeply for those we love. Even though sometimes there was no body to bury, it was a nice sentiment to have and I was glad for it.

I stood to the right of my fathers coffin, my Grandfather standing uncertainly behind me, the wind been the only sound breaking the silence, along with the rustle of leaves. I watched as my father was lowered into the ground. Opposite me, were Ark and Alice holding hands both their eyes cast down in mourning. Alice looked mainly scared and Ark… he seemed to be controlling some form of anger and I know now why. He knew who killed my father. The man stood behind me, had his own sons blood stained red on his hands.

The service ended and each Vampire present came up to me, making up fake condolences, only a few really meaning it. It was a vicious circle, everyone experiences death. But when the Royal Family approached and Altair smiled, ruffling my hair slightly, followed by Esther giving me a hug, I felt tears well in my eyes. I had promised him I would not cry, so I successfully held my tears back. Alice took my hand in hers.

"Everything will be ok, Takuma. I understand completely… be strong for him." She patted it and stood back next to Esther, who nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ark moved up to me and stared me in the eye.

"I am here for you Takuma, please remember that." He lent forwards and whispered in my ear. "I advise you to re-visit your fathers' buro, something waits for you. But do not let Asato see it."

Before I could question him, he placed a finger on my lip and winked with his blue eyes. That was the last time, I saw him with his mother's eyes.

I did as he said, I managed to escape the vice grip of my Grandfather and I returned to my Otto samas' death place. Something in my blood made me reach out for the bookshelf, pulling different volumes off the shelves pilling them on the floor. Hidden behind the books, obscured for a moments in a cloud of dust, was a long package with a note attached. I took it from the shelf and carefully opened it. A samurai sword fell into my lap. I picked up the note and read it. My fathers' writing was elegantly looped across the parchment:

"Takuma kun. I hope you will get this, in the event of my departure. This sword had been in your mothers' family for generations and it is very precious. You will know how to use it at the right time. Please take it, and make sure you choose the right side. Remember me and never forget. I will say hello to your mother for you."

Signed at the bottom was his name and then as though as an afterthought he wrote my mothers, but he had written her maiden name, which I had never before known:

_Kira Kuran._

I think I nearly passed out, as soon as I read her last name.

I remember waking up from the blow to my head in the basement of a large house, a dark abyss consuming me slowly. I heard a female voice speak, a familiar voice, but I could not shape the meanings of the words. I coughed up some crimson fluid and I began to feel extremely frightened. What was going on?

Then a female face appeared above mine. It was Sara. I let my eyes focus on her and I scowled deeply. She and Ark were once engaged and seriously planning on marrying, but at the last moment she became betrothed to someone else from another Pureblood family. It had left Ark heartbroken for a long time. She had used the excuse that he was a Prince in exile and not worthy of her. I had spent many long nights assuring Arks' tears streaked purple eyes that he was not to blame. He knew, of course he did. He had probably figured it all out before she was wed to another and the tears were for her and what she had gotten into.

But as I looked at her, I knew she was not the cause of this. She looked as frightened as me and was still speaking. But I could not understand. Somehow, without the ability to mind read, I saw through her and realised she was a victim of something bigger than what had just passed.

"Takuma kun!" Her voice ran out. "We need to get you out now!"

I blinked a few times.

"W-what…?"

"Look, we just need to get you out of here ok?" She was panicking. "There is this… monster, who wants to question you about Kaname Senpai and Ark Sama. He is pure evil, Takuma kun and I need you out of here before he does anything."

I realised then that I was strapped to a cold tablet, with chains. I was still very disorientated. Before we could do anything, the door burst open letting in more darkness.

"Well, well." A familiar voice grated my ears. Sara moved away, wide eyed. I became very frightened as my Grandfathers face appeared in her place. "Let me ask you a few questions Takuma. And if you do not tell, I have my methods of making you."

The last things I remembered before passing out was thinking: I killed you. I plunged my Fathers' sword in your heart… and then as pain seared through my body and body poured from me: B-but Grandfather, you never hurt me.

_**I am older, than a normal Aristocratic Vampire. I have lived for 1000.**_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_This is very jumbled, mainly because Takuma himself is very jumbled. I hope you are not too confusedly, if you are say so and I shall try my best to clear things up. more will become clear about Sara in Arks PofV chapter which is later on. His will make sense of somethings in this one. N.B Takuma is fully aware of most of the things occurring in this mainly because he and Ark are very good friends._

_I made it so that some Level Bs (takuma), who have a parent who was Level A live for a substantial amount of time. This means Takuma is quite old. Not sure how old... numbers are not good with me. But he is over 100 years. As I recall Kain said that Asato was over 300 years so hopefully the numbers should add up. hopefully. Please say so if you think they do not._

_**I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night...**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Why Alice? Why on Earth did you have to attack the _inspector _of all people!" Kaien was sitting with his face flat on the desk, arms spread out pathetically before him.

Alice sat with a face like thunder sucking in her checks in anger, her arms crossed staring at the headmaster.

"Do you realize what he means to _me_? To the academy?"

"What? He was your bit on the side was he?" Alice could barely contain a grin, but Kaien looked up from his misery with a death stare.

"He is offsted Alice!" He cried, dashing to the window and brandishing his arms all around. "The future and functioning of the academy depends on his approval! You had better hope to god that Kaname kun erased his memory, or else we could be shut down for poor results!"

"Hold on a minute!" Alice frowned. "Now you seem more concerned that he will give the school a bad name, instead of actually exposing the vampires here! Where are your priorities you fool?"

"Don't you dare lecture me on my priorities!" Kaien roared. "Everything me and Juuri worked for could be ruined because of you! And look, you are not even listening to me!"

Alice was half stood half sat, with her head cocked to the side, a slow grin crept on her face and her head snapped back in a spooky zombie like fashion.

"Shut up, Kaien." The tone of her voice was sad. "Everything will be fine and you know it. But right now there are other things more important than your school."

She vaulted over the chair she was sat on, and the door to the office burst open as she neared and fled into the corridor.

Kaien growled by his place by the window, but soon his face softened. He opened the drawer to his desk and stared at the butterfly encased in amber.

"It would be nice, if things were not so complicated all the time."

* * *

Alice sprinted down the corridor, skidding round bends, as light peeled in through the windows.

_"It feels right somehow."_ A low echoing voice to her right spoke out.

She grinned as a man head materialised to her side, blue fog creating a vapour trail behind.

"Hmm. Not too sure why I am going to do it though."

The head floated before her as she pelted through the corridors.

"_It makes sense, doesn't it?" _Dante smiled. "_I'll stay here. As the plot unfolds our actions maybe rewarded."_

With that the head disappeared as the Day Class came from around the corner. Alice came to a stop and moaned as they all caught sight of her.

"Alice sama!" Her ears rung with the screams of a thousand banshees from hell.

"Fuck my life."

"_Run."_

Alice turned abruptly and ran towards the stairs, leaping over the railings landing on the bottom floor with grace and ease. She heard the elephants charge from the floor above, making their way to the stairs.

She ran off in the direction of the kitchens, knowing that the front doors would contain a much larger number of human souls. The back door seemed a safe exit.

Suddenly, from a door to her left a pale hand reached out and grabbed her by the collar yanking her in. The door shut with a loud bang.

"Ow! Kaname!" Alice shrugged off his hand from her collar.

Kaname remained silent, and folded his arms. Alice looked around noting that they were in the infirmary. She noticed two beds, not one, had occupants. Yuuki.

"She still has not woken?" Alice bit her lip and neared the bed.

She placed a cold hand on Yuuki's forehead.

Yuuki's lips were moving and her body kept jerking, as though she were trying to escape some nightmare.

"So, she is definitely in there."

"Seems like it." Kaname said quietly.

"We need to get her out, before Yuuki..."

Kaname was shaking his head. "Ancient powers; we can not mess with it. A curse this big... it would kill her."

"Damn it!" Alice bowed her head. She moved her hand to Yuukis hair, brushing it from her face. Alice narrowed her eyes and leant her head forwards so it touched Yuuki's.

Kaname watched in silence, and time seemed to drag on.

"Bloody hell!" Alice cried, as she flung back from the bed and hit the opposite wall.

Kaname rushed over, helping her up, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"And used to think my nightmares were bad..." The two vampires stared at the beautiful sleeping beauty tossing and turning and moaning from her dreams.

"What is she dreaming about?"

"Nightmares. Nightmares about, everything, but it is making Yuuki know; she knows who is inside her soul." Alice was having difficulty explaining. "And what we are up against..."

"And me." Kaname sucked in breath and ran a hand through his hair. "That woman never liked me, for obvious reasons, so it makes sense."

He smiled a sad smile. Alice stood, scuffing her foot against the floor hands clasped together.

"She will start questioning, Kaname." Alice spoke quietly. "And you are the person she will ask"

"And I will answer, truthfully. I am fed up of the lies constantly surrounding things."

Alice nodded. "I Have to go."

"Where?"

Alice smiled. "Our neighbours."

With that she disappeared in a mist of white smoke.

* * *

Zero pulled his beige long coat up around his neck, as the autumn wind swirled fallen leaves around him. The sky above was a cool grey, clouds a dull purple in the darkening light.

He looked before him at the old abandoned Temple, looming amongst the crags of the mountain range. He had been sent on a mission to kill two Level A Vampires; he was highly excited, he could finally kill a pureblood. They were given the code names: Bonnie and Clyde, their crimes were murder of innocent humans, robbery, and rape. He believed they were the serial killers the Southern Chinese media had been raging about. In total they had killed over 50 humans. The hunter association believed they belonged to the top Chinese vampire clan, acting separately from the rest of the clan, which was said to be one of the largest covenants remaining.

Zero began to climb towards the cathedral, as lightning flashed in an arc across the sky. He felt the cold metal of Bloody rose hit his side as he climbed.

He reached the summit, with a sense of accomplishment. He looked over his shoulder down over the beautiful landscape below. He then turned his attention to the sprawling Temple, the buildings were decorated in gold filigree paint, red dragon statues looming over the curves of the Chinese roofs, or what remained. The Temple was opulent in abandoned beauty. Moss grew in the cracks of the walls and the wind wailed through the empty rooms. Zero made his way down the main path, living buildings either side of him, towards the biggest, before him. He reached the large doors.

He heard a soft twinkling of music and spun his head to one side. Something had caught his eye. He frowned, pulling out Bloody Rose with a click. The veins grew on his arms and he felt the wonderful power in his veins. It was then he realised he could smell blood. He pushed open the doors.

Before him lay a magnificant, yet ruined room. Different innnerwalls had caved in over time, giving a dank smell of rotting earth and the majestic paint was erasing from the remainder of the section of the roof had fallen inside, creating a small patch of pearly night light inside the room. Columes rose to the roof in feeble attemots to keep it in the heavens and Buddha statues lay forgotten.

"What on earth?" Zero egded forwards, towards a mass of things laying in the circle of light from the hole in the roof. Two blood stained figures lay on the sound of the sad music grew louder, echoing.

"How strange and utterly fascinating!"

Zero spun his head and gun, up towards the source of the music like female voice, eminating from the small dias above him. He saw a familiar phantom, lazing in the rafters, cracked gold work around the room, caught the dim light glinting here and there, illumintating her face in a golden light.

"I believe last time you used Bloody Rose, this revelation evaded me... I must have been somewhere else!" She exclaimed in delight. "What a strange reaction it is having on you. It certainly never looked like that when I used it."

"Who are you?" Zero growled.

"I am many persons." She sneered, unable to contain her glee. "Am I the Princess of Britain, or something else, I wonder?"

Her eyes glinted, from green to purple for a moment. Zero frowned and egded closer, his finger closing in on the trigger, willing the Bloody Rose to act.

"You sent me the job."

"Well done." She smiled. She placed her hand over a pendant by her neck, playing with the golden thread. "Bonny and Clyde are no more. Perhaps, it would do you good to know who exactly lay at your feet. They were naughty Purebloods, from the respectible Fai Zhao Clan in Xianyang, they were very nuaghty were Bonny and Clyde."

She suddenly materialsied before him and wiped the gun from his fingertips. The vines contracted painfully and he moaned in pain. Her black hair tickled his face and he smelled her scent, a scent so familiar... Yuuki? He looked up into her glass eyes and she flashed him a most wonderous smile, egded in a mixture of emotions and he felt each one stabbing his chest. Then he noticed to some horror, that the stabbing was not emotions. He looked down and saw she had plunged her porcelain hand through his chest, his crimson blood falling, falling to the floor mixing with the grass. As he turned his face to the sky, he could see the stars turn red, with the carnage of blood. He felt her lips on his ear, and slowly reality seemed to dissolve, and the barrel of his cold gun was placed into his loose hand.

"I... I am truly sorry, Zero, that you have been dragged so feverently into the affairs of Purebloods." Her voice calmed his mind somehow, and he began to blur everything.

"Yuuki?"

Alice closed her eyes for a few moments, knowing what to say next.

"Yes it is me, do not worry Zero kun. Everything will be ok, just let it take you."

"Red... all just red Yuuki, why?" Zero heard the clatter of metal, collide with a wet floor. _Wet with red fluid, but everything is red._

He tasted blood on his lips and the soft pale skin of the girl before him touch his face.

"Go with it and do not fight." Alice whispered. She heard Zero murmur in submission. She let him taste her blood, and when she was satisfied she pushed her hand out from his body and let him fall to the floor.

"Yuuki... don't leave me again..." Zero reached out for the girlish figure before him, but she dissolved into the red stars, her hair whisping in remenants.

His vision began to plusate before him, and he felt thirsty, so thristy for something warm and living. From some hidden energy within him, and despite his want to fight against it and remain amongst the cold stone work, he let himself drag across the floor in short breaths towards two figures still remaining on the floor. Yuuki had told him not to fight it, so he let the inner vampire rule his senses.

He lifted the body of the male Pureblood to his lips, sensing that there was still some life in him and bite down on his neck, the warm dribble of life running down his mouth and into his own blood stream.

Zero lay on the floor once more, reality slowly coming back to him. He felt his stomach; there was no hole anymore. The stars became white and yellow against the purple skies once more and he saw the ruins of the church surround him, the glittering dust floating in the air, and he began to feel a sense of hatred. He had just sucked the blood, clean dry from a Pureblood. He started to convince himself, that Purebloods or any vampires were not people, and therefore had not broken his solemn vow to himself.

But as his mind began to spin its cogs again, he saw other memories than his own. The smiling faces of three young children, all looking so smiliar and beautiful against the cool backdrop of mountains swimming amongst and star crossed sky, swirling in an arc. He saw a magnificant castle up in flames and two figures one tall and one small, a small bundle in the tall ones arms. He felt sadness and loss and betrayl. Then he saw a dark, dank chamber covered in blood, splattered against walls and ceilings.

"_Hello."_

He heard a soft male voice say from within him.

* * *

Alice made her way through the busy Chinese streets of Xianyang, the street was narrow and surrounded by the spectacular examples of archetecturein china. She was pleased that most of the buildings had survived and the government had taken to building them again. She chuckled to herself as she walked along, her navy coat swirling in the wind her longer black hair gleaming in the light from lanterns. The people around gave her wide berth, mainly because they were all Level C or above vampires. Xianyang was a city of vampires. She made her way towards the tallest building, at the end of the street, with guards on the entrance.

"Halt!" They cried in Chinese, intercrossing their Halberds.

Alice raised an eyebrow and they crumpled back. She walked through the gateway, towards the inner house.

She followed the scared looking maid along the creaking corridors in the house. Her coat remained in the coatroom, she was wearing brightly coloured clothing, a cerulean blue skirt, short at the front, but tied in a bow and reached her black doll like shoes at the back. Her top was made from fine silk depicting a beautiful scene in yellows and oranges and greens, to match her eyes. A variety of bows were tied around her arms and ankles. She enjoyed wearing things like this, it reminded her of a past life. The maid never made eye contact as she bowed towards the beautiful porcelain doll, motioning towards the screen door.

Alice bowed in return and slide it open. The room was elegantly decorated with silk paintings of ancient battles and dragons breathing fire. Gold and jade seemed to sparkle from every inch, and the heavy scent of incense and smoke filled the room.

"Alice sheng!" A voice drifted from the other end of the room. It was male and naturally quiet, with hints of music. The voice commanded attention, despite the nature of the owner. "I was not expecting you! How honoured I am by your presence!"

Alice bowed and smiled. "Fai She, it has being a while."

"Please come in and sit, we can drink some Jasmine Green Tea."

Alice moved further into the room, which was clouded by the smell of Opium and incense. A young man sat cross legged on the floor, his pale face smiling up at her. He was handsome with his naturally orange eyes and dark brown hair, wore messily on his angel like face. He wore opulent Chinese robes of prominence, giving him a natural elegance.

"Did you take care of my cousins greed?"

"Yes." Alice nodded. "I think they will no longer be such an inconvenience to you."

Fai nodded. "It deeply saddened him to order their deaths, but it was his job as Clan head to ensure the clan as a whole is protected."

Fai handed Alice a cup of green tea. Alice stared at the man before her with a mixture of pride and saddness. At least he was still alive and well, which was something to be said for others.

"I have recieved an invite to the Social Gathering this Hallows Eve, on the island." Fai smiled, full of good nature and joy. "I am glad to see everyone again and my Kuran cousins."

Fai let out a shallow cough and lit some more incense, standing and turning from Alice.

"Where is Hiro She?" Alice frowned, swirling the liquid in her cup.

"It saddens me that my father won't be able to make it." He raised his eyes up to the ceiling as a tear rolled down his cheek. He turned his head towards her, his body still facing the incense and candle crowded table. "He died, suddenly 2 days ago... We have not let word escape yet."

Alice dropped the cup onto her lap, ignoring the scolding pain as her eyes widened.

"I... I... I am so very sorry." She clenched her fists, annoyed at herself and fate.

"He had a vision a few nights ago, before his death..." Fai spoke quietly. "I think it would be good if you perhaps saw it for youself."

Alice frowned.

He moved towards Alice and knelt before her, placing his forehead on hers. Both Vampire closed their eyes. If Alice's eyes could have teared, at that moment tears would have falled freely from her green eyes. She opened her eyes, and was met by his smiling face.

"He remembered, Zumu." He smiled wider, his orange eyes sparkling. "He shared this all with me...And niether of us mind. You did well to do what you did."

Alice threw her arms around his neck, embracing him softly as he sobbed into her shoulder. For once in her life, Alice was at a temporary peace with everything.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Background to the Chinese Clan:_

_The Qin Zhao Clan has been headed by Hiro Qin Zhao, or Huang Shi Qin, for approximately 2000 years. He became head when he was only very young. The Chinese Clan once ruled China as Emperors, but following the Kuran step down from power the Qin Zhao Clan did the same, handing their powers partly to the new human Emperor and the Senior Council. Previously to Hiro's rule the Chinese Clan and Japanese Clan were at great attrition often collidiing greatly in the Pureblood Wars. It was only when Hiro and Haruka became the respective heads of the Clans did they become at peace, working together. After Haruka's death, Kaname took over as Clan head and began working with Hiro to bring down the Council, which was corrupt and after the blood of Purebloods. Hiro helped bring down the Chinese and Taiwanese secions of the Senior Council and also helped construct it once more. With his sudden death, his only son Fai is set to inherit the dynasty and carry out his fathers wishes, starting a new chapter in relations.  
_

**_I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare Next Night_**


	17. Chapter 17

Kaname stared out over the school grounds, as a westerly wind breezed into his dorm room. The sun was setting in the far away horizon, filling the sky with colours of burnt amber. Alice had been absent from the Academy for a day. He inhaled slowly, and he clutched his chest. It was beginning to hurt to breath. He bent over and coughed into his hand, and splatters of crimson fell from his mouth, hitting his palm with a dull plop. His veins constricted and he wheezed, closing his eyes trying to remain calm. His convulsions resided, and he lent against the arch frame, which led onto he terrace. The last pearls of sunlight threaded through the sky. He stared up, his hand still on his chest as he observed the sky turn orange. He had coped with these convulsions for over 17 years.

It had been a few hours since Alice gave word of Hiro Zhangs murder. 3 days ago, Hiro Zhang, who had led the Chinese Clan for over 1000 years, went to an eternal sleep in peace. His last remaining relative and heir, Fai Zhang, his only son, accompanied him in his final hour.

Kaname clenched his fist. Once again he had failed. They were supposed to die last and he had vowed to protect them. He had failed them, all of them. His eyes flashed, hints of purple against the garnet. He would pay his respects at the right time, away from the eyes of those who could question. Hiro was brutally attacked by a Pureblood member of the Italian Clan; but he managed to escape and retreated back to his home, where he died smiling. He had always been a smiler, no matter what circumstance, despite his power. Clairvoyance. Yet the whole situation was problematic and disturbing. Kaname, gasped for air as he thought it over.

It showed that the enemy had allies, within other Clans, suggesting there could be a breach in his own here at the Academy. It did serve as a chance to get rid of the traitor, Christian, who Ark had given them information on, but it would involve the rest of the clan and could spark an unnecessary Pureblood War, after years of relative peace. War was what they wanted, to draw them out before it was time and that would not do. His chessboard did not support the silly logic. He had already devised how and when to eliminate Christian, and it would benefit his transformation.

A black animal caught his eye from the ivy-strewn terrace. He glanced down as a black panther stalked across the lawn. Kaname smiled and lent forwards, resting his arms on the stonework. The panther looked up with its cat's eyes and Kaname looked down with his demon eyes. Beast and Vampire smiled at each other.

"Very soon, very soon."

The panther nodded, as though in acknowledgment and disappeared as the sun went down over the mountains in the distance. Fireflies rose from the shrubs and began to dance in the air as star switched on in the sky.

"_Nostalgic… it pangs my heart. That is if it worked."_

Kaname turned his head over his shoulder, to see the ghost of his brother sat on the terrace wall next to him, peering at the distant sky-scape.

"It works similarly to the way you are." Kaname smiled kindly. "It may not be there in substance, but it is in spirit. Ah!"

He bent over double, panting hard, clutching his heart. Dante bit his lip, but remained seated, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"_It's getting worse?" _His eyes sparkled in pity. _"Just, for once in your life do not fight it."_

"I have fought it since rebirth." Kaname growled through his teeth. "It is hard not to anymore."

A moment later it had gone, and he stood straight once again.

"_I came to tell you I am leaving for China now. I will return with her."_

Kaname nodded. "I understand. But only a few more days."

"I have a feeling we will be back tomorrow. She was planning something with Yuuki before she left and she is not happy with the inspector."

"I know what she means." Kaname looked thoughtfully ahead.

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Eh?" Kaname snapped around. _**Am I really that see through?**_

"_You couldn't have saved either of them, Kaname. They had both made their resolve and knew it was time. What is the point in living forever? Too much changes and others die around you."_

"Hmm."

"You don't have to take on board what I say, but neither of us blame you."

"Dante?"

"_Yeah?" __**Here he goes, changing the subject.**_

"You know when you think?"

Dante raised his eyebrows. This was the type of question he would often ask Kaname. It was uncharacteristic for his elder sibling to ask a silly question.

"_Erm… yeah." _

"About back then are there really subtle holes. Like black patches or just weird things you know shouldn't be there?" Kaname frowned in thought.

Dante exhaled and pursed his lips. "_Not any that come to mind at the moment. Why?"_

"No reason."

"_I will tell you if something does happen like that. And I will ask her if you want." _Dante grinned, but it was forced. The prospect of what faced him made ghostly tears collect in his eyes. "_I better get going… I want to see him, one last time."_

"Safe journey." Kaname waved as his brother dispersed into tiny fragments and travelled along the wind.

He coughed once more, and more speckled blood came forth.

He looked up as an owl streaked across the sky, following the fragments of ghost and a wolf cried up to the moon. Tonight was a night of mourning.

* * *

"Yori chan!" Kaien grinned as the Day Class Student walked in, annoyance plain on her face.

"Headmaster." She sighed. "I hope this is important, I should be going on duty."

"Certainly, it is important!"

Kaien smiled wider, opening his arms, the brown shawl making him appear like an eagle. The orange light of twilight peeled through the window.

"We have a new student! Yori chan, I place him in your capable hands. This is Kaoru Hikari."

A young man, around the similar age as Yori appeared from the doorway. His hair was burnt red, similar to the fallen leaves outside. But his eyes were an enchanting grey. He seemed very quiet, not out going or forthcoming. He nodded at Yori.

"Hello." He spoke softly.

"Er. Hi." Yori waved a hand. "So you're the new…"

'I am in the Hunters Association." He made eye contact, shivers convulsed down her spine. "I am the new apprentice of Sensei Toga."

"Well." Yori smiled. "None of your training will have prepared you for what is to occur in the next half hour!"

Kaoru cocked his head and frowned in confusion, but Kaien laughed.

"Now he is here, I don't have to be pushed to the ground in fits of passion anymore!"

He began to dance around the room, with his pink teddy. The new student looked at the display with a mixture of feelings.

"Er… Yori chan, is this man really Kaien Cross the dreaded and best hunter?" Kaoru pointed at the man. "And what is talking about- pushing to the ground?"

"Doesn't matter you will see." She smiled. "Welcome to Cross Academy, the prestigious school for wealthy humans and famous vampires!"

* * *

"IDOL SENPAI! Bam us with your guns!"

"WILD! Wild!"

"Kyaah! Look at the new guardian!"

"KURAN!"

The Night Dormitory gates burst open, and the grandiose elegant Night Class came forth, stepping onto the cobbled road leading to the Main School building. Kaname led the way, Yuuki by his side, paler than usual. The others clacked in their shoes behind. As the wind swayed down the path, the Night Classes movements seemed to slow down, as their beauty ravished the sane mind.

"Where is Alice sama?" One of the day class breathed.

She had gathered a group of lovers from the humans, mostly male however and her absence was noticed.

Yuuki glanced at her friend holding back the throng and smiled. Yori nodded back. She was concerned about her dearest friend. She had collapsed the night before, and had begun to murmur and shake and scream, scarily. Yet the wear and tear of whatever she was going through did not show on her face, and Yori dreaded she had bottled it up. Kaoru narrowed his eyes as he watched the exchange, his arms up in a floppy manner, but the girls before were under control as they just gazed into his eyes.

He was mortified at this scene he was witnessing, humans doing such silly things.

"Step back now. Come on."

Kaname looked over at the new red haired student, as he walked by. He watched as Kaoru glared at the human vampire exchange between Yuuki and Yori. Could he be trusted?

"Hello ladies!" Aido called, passing his books to Kain, who swore mildly.

"Bam us!" They called.

"Bam! BAM! And one for you, bam!" He smiled in delight as some broke through the barriers and swarmed around him. "You all look delicious this morning!"

Luca walked alongside Kain. "Why does he enjoy it so much?"

"Attention seeking." Kain smiled. "But then again, he would not be Hanabusa if he was not like this."

Luca nodded. "Still can't stand him."

Then suddenly, the Day Class burst through and pelted towards the Vampires, in a frenzy of want and passion.

"Holy shit!" Kain exclaimed.

Aido looked up from his group. "Bam! Bye!"

He ducked under the bodies, rejoining his fellows, who began to run.

Kaname grabbed Yuuki by the arm, dragging her away from Yori. "Sorry girls, but I think you need to pay attention to the rabble."

Yori spun around and saw the herd charge towards her, as the Night Class stood, preparing to stop the masses. Yori was motionless unable to move as she saw their eyes burn.

"STOP!"

She blinked as a streak of red appeared in front of her, raising his arms in that half hearted manner. But she could tell he was angry.

"What on earth is this?" Kaoru was shocked. "Why are you all such Otaku's over these guys? They are hardly that special! How sad it is when you vie for their attention, when you fail to see those among you!"

The girls from the Day Class murmured. "The new guy is hot."

"What?"

"Like you said, look at those around us, like you." One of the girls stated. "But we happen like the Night Class too! Get them!"

Kaoru hung his mouth open as they continued their charge, this time wanting the new red head as well as their idols in the Night Class.

"Everyone RUN!"

He grabbed Yori and pelted after the Night Class.

They dived through the main gates to the Academy and just as the girls were about to enter as well, the big solid wrought iron doors slammed shut.

Kaoru and Yori stood with their hands on their knees panting from the exertion, as they heard the thuds of a few of the fan girls fall into the iron doors.

The elegant Night Class, stood tall, barely sweating or panting.

"Thank you Yori chan." Yuuki smiled at her old friend. "And to you."

She nodded at Kaoru, as the Night Class disappeared along the open courtyard into School.

Dusk turned into early evening as fireflies began to dance from the fountain in the courtyard, the breeze carrying leaves in swirls of elegance.

"What on earth…"

Yori stood and smiled.

"That was the full might of the Day Class Students." Yori crossed her arms and sighed. "They may be indifferent to the real race of the Night Class, but to them the mysterious beautiful students are ethereal and something to pin for."

Kaoru remained silent as he listened to the voices disperse from behind the large doored gate.

"Anyway, patrol time." Yori waved for him to follow her as she walked into the courtyard. "Our jobs begin now, with keeping the Day Class away from the main buildings… and keep the renegade level Es from the site."

She heaved another sigh and muttered more to herself than to the new guardian. "They have been showing up more and more recently."

* * *

Ark sat in the window seat of the council building, his head resting against the cool glass and his hand touching his heart. It throbbed in his chest and as it did, his hand clawed his shirt. But the expression on his face was normal, not that of pain. His shirt was open slightly and it revealed a large bandage wrapped around his chest area.

He moved his head to the wall his back was resting on and looked up to the ceiling opening his purple eyes.

"Oi."

Ark looked over his shoulder to Tatsuo, dressed in his usual black his tattoo streaking down his eye area. Tatsuo walked further into the room and he could see the tear streaks down Arks face. He reached his friend and took in his eyes staring up at him, the hand on his heart and the bandage laying for all to see. Tatsuo could see Ark's heart beating.

"Is it hurting again?" He bent over and began to do up the buttons of the shirt. He did not want the others to see Arks wounds.

"It is not that." Ark's voice was hoarse.

Tatsuo continued doing up the shirt and waited for his friend to continue. He could still remember the day Ark was brought to live with his family; He had the same expression on his face, one of abandonment. Lord Sieren had rescued the young Prince from whatever tortures the Tower of London had committed, but was unsuccessful in finding or saving the Princess. Ark was not his usual bubbly self. He had seen the bandage then, but it had been blood soaked around the heart area. Tatsuo eavesdropped as he heard the Knight talk to his parents, telling them they had removed Arks heart and done something to it.

Ark began to laugh. "What a day that was."

Tatsuo smiled. "Tell me what is on your mind."

"Apart from all the garbage I hear from peoples heads?" Arks face contorted as his heart moved unnaturally. Tatsuo bit his lip as he saw the skin wiggle. Ark placed a hand over his face.

"Hiro Zhang is dead."

* * *

Night fell over the large Chinese house. The gardens were full of butterflies skimming in the night air, the starts twinkling calmly above. Lanterns littered above the pathways, guiding them towards a pagoda, opened to the elements, resting on a small lake, covered in lilies.

A mass of people followed the colourful lanterns, over small bridges in the serene garden. They were wearing beautiful silken clothing, depicting a variety of natural scenes. Each bowed their head as they carried a candle, the flames licking the night air.

The pagoda contained various stone slabs, Chinese writings carved onto them, while inside above the slabs were statues of dragons breathing into the space below. In the centre was a raised stone dais. Lying on top was a handsome man, his dark hair wild and blowing gently in the breeze. An elegant cloth covered him, up to his chest where his suave Chinese clothing showed. His handsome face seemed to be smiling, but his were eternally closed. Hiro Zhang lay upon the dais, as the crowds began to pay homage to their hero, placing candles on the lake watching as they drifted. Two figures stood alone, watching the scene before them unfold. The male had tears rolling down his checks.

In the distance, a member of the household lit fireworks, which snaked into the sky and erupted into a variety of patterns and sparks, reflected on the surface of the candle-covered lake. The display ended, when a tiger rose from the sparks in the sky and fell to the ground as used remnants.

People turned to leave, whispering respects, wiping away tears, except two who pushed through the throng towards the pagoda.

"There goes his son and another family member. May the spirits aid their souls."

Alice cursed to herself as she overheard the lady murmur to her companion. She had not soul. She felt the small flower in her hair and walked besides Fai across the wooden bridge to the floating pagoda.

Fai burst into fresh tears and he knelt in the entrance, whispering a mantra to the wind. Alice just stood, her emotionless eyes staring, just staring at the dead man before her. She outstretched her arm and moved forwards, until she touched his head. She stroked his cheek and face, looking sadly at the wound streaking over his right eye. Hiro had lost his eye when he was a young child and he used to wear an eye patch. She stroked his soft hair, before placing her head on his chest. She could hear no heart beat. She collapsed to the ground, head still resting on him. She stroked the fabrics, rocking in grief, but no tears came.

She spun around as she heard something four legged pad across the brigde towards them. An old large tiger roared silently as it moved closer. Fai raised his orange eyes to the tiger and watched as it stood before the dais. It nuzzled Alice's hand.

"Hey boy." She smiled and stroked its fur.

It nodded and roared as it bent its knees and climbed onto the dais to lay next to its master. Alice stood and backed away as the tigers gleaming eye dimmed and misted over as it died. Master and beast, eternally together.

Behind Fai and Alice a bunch of tigers roared, and one padded over to Fai and sat besides him, bowing its head to its father.

"I think they are yours now." Alice smiled, but saw the tear stained face of the boy and engulfed him in a hug, shushing him as he cried into her shoulder. The tigers roared a salute.

"Its ok, Fai baby. Ssh."

She opened her eyes and saw a streak of blue glide past them. She watched as Dante walked to the dais, placing his hand upon the head of the man and the tiger, standing in silence. She watched as his body language changed, when his shoulders slumped and head dropped to his chest.

She let go of Fai, who stood as the tiger nuzzled his hand, the other covering his trembling face.

"Dante?"

Alice reached for his shoulder, but he spun in double quick time, grabbing her shoulders and embracing her. The candle light quivered around the inner pagoda and she could see the tall of the tiger through his transparent body. But she could fell his cold aura around her and she felt tears come from her eyes. Above her, Dante buried his head in her hair, hiding his ghostly tears, which joined the passing wind.

Fai breathed in and watched as he saw to two older Vampire embracing in the sight of death and he smiled. He patted the tiger and turned to leave them together. The birth of a new era for the Chinese vampire had begun as Fai walked back to the house, the tigers now following him.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

_It has been a very long time since I last updated. I am very sorry. And I have renamed it! Hahaaa. Last time, promise, cos the title fits now.  
I would like to thank all who have thus far reviewed and also a special thanks to **Moo Moo **as you pointed out a MASSIVE mistake. Yori does not own Artemis and I believe I was referring to Yuuki or should have been, yet upon closer reading it seems I accidentally gave it to Yori. She does not have Artemis but has brass knuckle thingys, which i still have to name. so thank you so much for pointing that out! seriously! And I am sorry if it confused anyone else._

_To **Lilcy** it should be whatever dad is... It refers to Takuma's father. I have forgotten what father is, this is dreadful!  
_

_I hope this chapter is ok for you all, please tell me if something is wrong or whatever._

_**I'll Show You a Sweet Nightmare next Night...**_


	18. Chapter 18

Yuuki sat on the veranda, overlooking the sprawling gardens of Cross Academy. In the distance the half moon burnt a bright white hole in the purple sky. The air was full of the soft call of the crickets and other insect life, living in the shelter of grass. When her mind was troubled, she would often sit outside, on a comfortable wicker chair, laced with cushions. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees around her and the ivy, which had grown over the marble banisters surface, winked at her, as the dew drops caught the light from the half moon.. She reflected the past few weeks. It seemed so much longer than it had been. School term began around 1 months ago, Alice arrived little over 1 month ago. It was May now.

She sighed, as she curled into a secure ball in her chair. Alice had only just recently returned from China. Something had changed when she had returned. It was strange and Yuuki wondered what twitch upon the thread had pulled her back here. As she reflected she concluded, it was the exact same one that had pulled Kaname and herself back.

Yuuki had annoyed herself, and she did not like it. The past few weeks, all she seemed to do was sleep, faint or fall unconscious. She thought she had killed her human self, long ago. She messaged her temples. Her thoughts were no longer her own. She knew, that each thought, each breath and each dream was scrutinised and observed by the persona within her. It had named itself: Evelyn. The grandmother of Alice, the Queen of that distant, ethereal place of her dreams. Her mind was beginning to hurt, trying to sort out her disjointed memories from those of the persona. She knew what Eveylyn was attempting to do, piece the puzzle together, by diving into her soul to fish out the memories Yuuki and her family had tried to bury. Yuuki did not want to know them. All she wanted was a peaceful life; the past months had aged her, far beyond however old she was. But something frigthened her, Madness. It was one of those taboos, from memory wiping. She knew about it. She must try and loosen her own mind and memories, before it can be reversed... but she thought her rebirth as a Vampire had cast the cobwebs of that away. She really did not want to know. But she was been forced.

She clutched her heart as it throbbed. She felt sissy for admitting it, but whenever Kaname left her her heart ached. But she knew, that he felt the same too. She knew this from drinking his blood, it had ached for 17 years! That strange suspended sarcophagus clouded her mind once more, the dribble of blood and the chains holding up the arms and feet. It was an image she had first seen the first time she had drank Kaname's blood. That was him, suspended by chains- that was his corpse. He was not her biological brother, that much she knew. It explained why Kenji had gone, replaced with Kaname. It explained her mothers subtle cool glares at Kaname. The ritual surrounding that image was one, which went against all the codes of life and death. True immortality. She now believed that the same had happened to her, but instead of Kaname's blood dripping onto her body, it was Evelyns'. It explained the large black hole in her memory, she somehow jumped from a 3 year old clinging to Kaname's waist in the living room, to been a 4 year old, snuggled in bed covered in blood with something whispering almost silently in her mind. Yet Kaname had synthesised with the body he was presented, so much so he had changed its features. But something had gone wrong with her own. Yuuki concluded that she would most likely go mad. Two minds, two souls in one body... it was only natural it would end a bit sticky. She chuckled.

Evelyn whispered to her, but she chose to ignore it.

Maybe that is why her parents kept her underground. Rido had already kidnapped her; maybe they were afraid what people would say about a daughter who talked to herself. She thought back and realised that this persona was not a recent thing, although it was certainly stronger now. Now she was a vampire once more. Eveyln used to speak to her when she was a child, she used to ask her parents things she had no way of knowing. Her Okaa sama had blamed Kaname. The persona was silent throughout her humanhood. She spoke to Yuuki only a few times; when Yuuki's memory was first erased, the day Kaname saved her. She had warned Yuuki against the young boy who stood before her, punching his claw like hands through the vampires chest. She had warned against his stare, which had entrapped her that day. She thought harder, Eveyln had voiced her concern over the years. And Yuuki believed she was the voice of calm which helped her through her first transformation. From that day, the day they walked away to escape the Academy, she was there. She had grown louder and louder, making it harder and harder to ignore.

Something rattled from within her room and she cast her eyes to the doorway, to her handsome Kaname. These days his eyes brimmed with sadness when he looked at her. She held out her hand and smiled, ignoring the sharp hiss in her mind. Kaname took it and sat by her knees, resting his head upon her lap. She stroked his hair, to comfort him.

"Do you hate me?"

She widened her eyes in shock.

"_Yes, say Yes!"_

"No. You may have some things, which you have hidden from me and still continue to do so, but..." Yuuki inhaled with the new gust of wind. "I think I understand."

Kaname closed his eyes. "You won't though..."

Yuuki bowed her head in the knowledge of that. She knew the implications. She had become cleverer and more intuitive than she was as a human. She knew having a "split personality" would lead to eventual decay of her sanity. She had read about it in the books of Vampirelore. She tucked his hair behind his ear and whispered: "It is your job to bring me back, and make me understand."

Kaname did not respond and opened his eyes to watch the moon. She would go mad from her split personality. She would not listen to him for much longer, and this idyll would not last no matter how much they both wanted it to.

Yuuki observed the half moon rise with the stars by its side. She raised a hand before her. Shadows cast on the back of her hand, networking in thick lines to each other. She watched as the shadows moved into the shape of a spiders web. Her hand began to shake and she lowered it quickly.

Then from the far distance emerging from the gentle sigh of crickets, the crescendo of wolf song echoed across the valley for the first time in a few days.

* * *

"Wahh!" Aido jumped up from his seat in the library, in the arm chair by the fire. The coppice lanterns burnt brightly in the room, masking the slowly dawning night time. Lessons would start soon.

His eyes fluttered to the window. Kain and Luca looked up from their places around him. All the Gentry in the library stopped work as they listened, as the wolves began to sing once more. It unnerved the majority.

"I thought they had fucking gone!" Cried Aido. Around them, the gentry began to converse amongst themselves in a loud whisper. The wolf song continued.

"You are in a bad mood." Luca observed.

Kain sat back in his armchair, he found the songs weirdly comforting.

"Yeah." Aido covered his ears. "Its from all this work and now, these wolves again!"

"Wait a minute..." Luca narrowed her eyes. "Since when have you worked?"

She air quoted worked. "In fact... since when have you ever come to the library?"

Aido scowled at her and returned to reading his book, trying to ignore the sound of the wolves.

"What are you reading?" Luca suddenly appeared by his side, peering down to try and catch a glimpse of the welcoming yellowing parchment. Aido shrieked and shrank into the cushions, pulling the leather bound volume to his chest.

"Nothing to concern you!" He growled.

"Pft." Luca returned to her seat and glared at the blonde haired vampire.

"Hey guys." They turned their attention to the orange haired vampire, who still stared out the window, listening intently to the music of the wolves. "Don't you think it has gone funny lately?"

What do you mean?" Luca narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Alice sama took a 3 day spontaneous holiday, Yuuki sama took 2 days in bed, there is a new hunter guy and this inspector man..." He trailed off.

Aido returned to his usual seating position, leaning forward intently. He sensed an important discussion.

"... Do you think her "holiday" has anything to do with the death of Hiro Zhang senpai?" Kain mused.

Luca and Aido shared incredulous looks. "Well, duh."

Luca chuckled. "Every Pureblood family is somehow related, the Windsors are the Kurans "sister" almost. With that being said the Zhang clan are most definitely the "cousin" clan or something." Luca flapped her hand, impressed with her own knowledge. "No doubt, Kaname sama and Yuuki sama would have paid respects, but I highly doubt the destroyers of the Council would be welcomed with open arms, even if the Zhang clan were allies."

"Pft. I'd say the Windsors were more the "child"" Aido muttered.

"What?" Luca frowned, she had not heard.

"I said, what about that new child?" Aido asserted. "You know the hunter."

"...He's relieving me of a job." Kain stated. "And I am glad for it."

"I get a bad feeling though..." Aido whined. "Like, it was before. You know, the strange way things have been it would not surprise me if Yori was, I don't know, Alice's long lost child and the new hunter boy is a clone of Kirryu's left foot."

"...But that would make him a foot." Kain muttered to himself, confused by Aido's statement.

Aido rolled his eyes, his wit was lost on his cousin. But Luca began to chuckled, evilly from her corner.

"What?" He glared at her.

"Bet you would love that, Aido." Luca giggled. "Yori being a vampire, but then it would make your forbidden love slightly less... forbidden."

"What are you implying?"

"OH, Nothing... but you know."

"Know what?"

"Hehee."

"Don't you "Hehee" at me!"

"Oi... guys?" They stopped bickering to listen to Kain, who had stood up looking around.

"Where is Sieren?"

"Oh my god..." Luca and Hanabusa looked at each other in complete disbelief. Finally the two were untied on one thing: Akatsuki's slowness.

* * *

"London's burning, London's burning."

The wind rustled through the evening streets of London. Crowds in their herds bustled forth from the numerous tube stations, carrying suitcases or expressions from a day full of work, all ready and happy to be returning home.

"Fetch the engines, fetch the engines!"

Big Ben chimed the hour from across the Thames, the tallest clock tower in the world lit up as the red sun faded behind the horizon, casting London in a red fiery light. Cars, taxis and red buses queued across the Thames bridge, the occasionally honking of horns joining in the chorus of the city noise. Soon, the night owls would be out to crawl the pubs or the clubs. Some would be famous or rich enough to dine in luxury at the numerous famous restaurants or places.

"Fire, fire! Fire, fire..."

The wind picked up sped, circling around the clock tower bringing the blossoms from the spring trees with it as the sky faded to a dark blue, the moon high in a crescent above the sky. Somehow larger than it had been before. The petals reached the top billowing out in a beautiful cloud.

"Pour on water, pour on water."

Someone reached out their hand, catching a petal delicately, not breaking its beauty. A girl with white hair stood balanced on the top of the tower, as the petals swirled. Sieren opened her eyes and smiled down at London. The last time she had seen it, was sailing out of the Thames harbour, a great fire raging through the streets. She shook her head, that was not her memory as she had never been to the homeland of her father. It was her father, who looked from the Galleon in terror at the sight of his city falling in flames. It was her father, who looked out in anger knowing that the culprit of the fire was also responsible for killing King Altair and Queen Esther. He looked out, not knowing whether the children had made it out alive – the fire had separated them. There was nothing he could do. Sieren stared at the starkly contrasting future of London, 400 years after her father had left it forever. She felt that he was back through her. She opened her hand and blew. The petal flew from her palm and soared out across the dawning night.

She stood for a moment, dressed in a dark suit, her skirt and jacket flapping the breeze. She believed this suit had a label, some popular designer one. Perhaps French. All she knew is that it would help with the persona she would adopt and that also she looked fantastic in it. She raised her hands to her face, covering her eyes and then slowly she moved them up and then down over her hair. As her hands moved away, her eyes changed to a more Western shape, with a more magnetic stare. Her lips were sternly set, yet still somehow alluring. As her hands moved from her hair, it became longer, and cooper coloured, curling and floating in the breeze. She smiled, the guise was complete.

"My name is Lady Georgiana Grey." Her voice was different too and she smiled. The effect was working; it had been a while since she had used this technique. "I am a loyal Civil Servant of his Majesty King Henry IX of humans, King Sebastian II of Vampires. I am the Duchess of the West Marches, member of HRH Privy Council and Secretary of Foreign Office."

She stretched in the night light and slowly jumped from the height of the tower, landing with ease on the access roof of the Houses of Parliament.

Sieren had secured her role as this persona, by ensuring Lady Greys' capture; she was currently being held in the secure Council headquarters. It would take her sometime to return here and Sieren would know about it. She reached out her fine hand and grasped the door handle. She stepped into the dark lights of the ancient building, and thundered down the stone steps through another door into the main interior.

"Hault!" A Vampire suited in amrour raised an iron clad hand. Parliament was split, the smaller human section where the stupid MPs made stupid decisions which annoyed the people who put them their in the first place and then the Vampire half, the biggest and most grand, which operated from the Kings orders, the real King. Their were checkpoints dotted around, to ensure the segregation of the humans from the vampire part. A newbie, Sieren smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her voice was soft and calm, but it was etched in hatred and annoyance, so much so it made him shudder. "Do you not know who I am?"

She glared at him, with her magnetic eyes. She sighed, fishing in her jacket pocket to pridce her identity card. He hesitated and looked at it.

"Carry on ma'am...s-sorry Lady Grey."

"You will be." He stepped back and knocked on the wooden door, which swooped open to reveal more steps descending down into the real heart of British government. She glared at the guard on the other side, who saluted in nervousness. She walked down the marble steps passing the ancient burning lanterns; her father had been a real member of this place. Serving under a rightful King. She had always wanted to have his same job, and now she could say she was.

"Ah, Lady Grey." She entered a beautiful room, covered in mosaics of tile, columns reaching towards the chandelier in the middle of the room, a large antique rug in the middle. It was very royal and grand. Waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, which now changed from spiralling down and down to a large elegant descent so that one could see the whole room. She clacked down them in her slight heel and took the hand of the handsome man before her.

His hair was mid length, similar to Kaname Kurans', dark brown; wispy and also somehow thick. It shimmered in the grand halls light. He wore glasses, framing his red eyes which showed he was from Eastern Asia. His shirt button was open at the top, but neatly tucked into his suit trousers at the bottom. In his right ear was a listening device, with no wires and it was so discreet it looked like a clip on earring of an angels wing.

"Good evening." She smiled at him, but it looked more like a smirk. "Lord Cecil."

"No need for formalities, Georgie girl." He grinned and winked. "We have called you here today because of your work as Foreign Sec."

They began to walk off down the massive hall.

"So that we can show you something amazing, which should change things and help us succeed."

She grinned in malice. "I am honoured Cecil."

"Here." He gave her an ear piece like his and she plugged it in. "Welcome to the inner sanctum."

She placed the peculiar ear piece onto the side of her ear. It crackled for a moment and then a clear voice shot through. She replied so that it was understood it worked and then she listened to the radio chatter, which the Vampires had tuned into human radio waves as well as their own transmissions. Occasionally she would pick up high military coding. She followed the handsome man into a side door, which was revealed to be an elevator. She had succeeded. She had infiltrated the inner sanctum: the select group of Gentry chosen who would aid the King in his policies.

She stared at the remaining picture of the hall as the doors swooped shut. She did not notice the strange smile, half hidden by the shadows dancing around his face that Cecil cast toward her.

* * *

"Mahh! Kaname kun!" Kieran flung himself across the desk before the Night Class Vampire in a flourish of blankets.

Kaname raised an eyebrow in mild amusement as he watched the spectacle. Yuuki watched soundlessly from Kaname's side growing increasingly annoyed with this mans flamboyancy.

"Yes, Chairman?"

Kieran raised his swimming pearly eyes, which were rimmed with anguish. "He hasn't woken up yet!"

"The Inspector?"

"Yes!" Kieran wailed. "What will the offstead people think?"

"That this is a dreadful school." Yuuki stated bluntly. Kieran stared up.

"Why would you say such things?" He dramatically flung himself upright, raising a termbling hand to his forehead, slowly slouching his way to Yuuki. "After the time you have spent within these walls and the moments of friendship and happiness? You think it is dreadful?"

Yuuki was about to say something when: "Is that what you think of your daddy?"

Kaname messaged his temple as Yuuki clenched her fist and sent the man hurtling across the room. "You are not my father! Stop it!"

"B-but..."

"What the fuck?"

The squabble silenced for a moment and all heads turned to the door. Kaname stopped messaging his temples and smiled, wider than he had for a few days. Kieran exhaled a sharp breath, choosing that moment not to say anything. Yuuki spun and grinned at the person in the door frame.

"Welcome home, Alice sama."

Alice returned the smile and ruffled her hair, which had grown slightly longer. "It is good to be home."

Kaname coughed into his palm; and spluttered slightly in silence. Alice glanced over at him, concerned. "Anything interesting happened while I have been... on holiday?"

"YES!" Keiran howled.

Alice glanced around Yuuki at the man on the floor. "Oh, hi there. Didn't see you Cross."

He scowled and crossed his arms. "The Inspector has not yet woken up Alice! IF he is dead, then then... I am going to sue you."

Alice looked incredulous for a moment, before bursting into peels of laughter. Yuuki noticed as she looked at her friend that her eyes had gained some sort of glimmer while she had been gone two days and her laughters possessed something it had not done before; emotion.

"I would like to see you try." She wiped a tear. "He will be fine."

"I should hope so! I do not think I have made it clear how serious this is-"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuuki flapped her hand. "You want an above average report."

"Not just that." Kaname spoke out in a thoughtful murmur. "If you think about it- this inspector could find out about us Vampires here... that could spell doom on more than one level. We can not just kill him to silence him and another memory wipe would not be good..."

"He will comatose." Alice added.

Everyone fell silent.

"I hadn't thought of that..." Kieran murmured.

"WHAT?" The Purebloods turned and stared at him. He chuckled awkwardly.

"Teehee."

"Don't you dare 'Teehee' Cross." Alice scolded. "I can not believe how stupid you are sometimes."

Kaname laughed. Yuuki turned and stared at him for a moment, before quickly snapping her head back around.

"Come on Alice, let's get you back to the dorm." Yuuki grabbed Alice's hand and the two girls walked away.

* * *

Kaname walked back towards the moon dorm by himself in silence. In the distance he could hear the rolls of thunder and dim flashes of lightning. He approached the arched window and inhaled the wind as it drifted in, bringing the essence of the summery skies with it. He could smell a large storm and it was coming closer. Memories flooded to him: another corridor similar to this, but with a multi coloured sky, in a different place and time. His mind cast back to the events relating to that time... and it made no sense. He closed his eyes as a petal drifted into his open palm: why did his memories seem wrong? Why were there gapping holes and discrepancies? What had really happened?

"_Hi, Kaname sama."_

Kaname opened his eyes and crushed the petal. He smiled half heartedly at the ghost. "How was it?"

"_... Touching. I think it was the best thing to do." _Dante smiled at the sky. "_She is more at peace now."_

"Yes." Kaname joined his brother in looking up to the stars. "I agree."

"_The storm is coming..."_

The ghost and the material vampires stood side by side as they listened to the distant storm and lightning forked across the sky. Then as the lightning flashed a second more brilliant time, the man laid in the infirmary bed; the only occupant, stirred.

* * *

_Authors Notes: I think so far, this has been the worst length of time for lack of updating. Therefore accept this Llama as a token of my sincerity! *give llama*_

_I have spent waaaay too much time doing this... it was supposed to be less than a year. Oh well. I think it is half way through and I WILL eventually finish this. haaaaaaaaaaa ^^' But I do anjoy doing it so thats cool. Thanks to all reviewers and favoriters! n_n_

_If you spot any mistakes let me know :)_

_**I'll Show You A Sweet Nightmare NExt Night...**  
_


End file.
